YuGiOh! GX: Enter the Twosome
by Patinator
Summary: At the beginning of the second year, two certain people enter into Ra Yellow... One who is very skilled and nice, and one who has a phsychotic problem and enjoys other people's pain. How will this crazy year turn out...?
1. The New Students

PM: And so, another fic from Patinator inc. will now commence…

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! GX material does not belong to me. Justin Cheek belongs to a friend of mine, and Pat McClintock belongs to me.

Also, some cards, or rather about half of the cards in all chapters of this fan fiction are of my own creation.

So, here we go…

**Chapter One: The New Students**

Duel Academy… A high school or college for duelists. Rocked last year by Jaden Yuki… It will not or never could be prepared to be rocked the way it will be this year. For out of the many, two new students will arrive and crash the expectations of them…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We begin in Duel Academy's silver "duel dome", which had perhaps ten-thousand students seated within its stands, or at least that many seats, watching several duels. These duels were to see who would make it into what ranked dorm; out of Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, or Obelisk Blue.

About an hour after it all began, the first of the two aforementioned duelists was to duel. His name? Justin Cheek. He had blond hair spiked up all over the top of his head and green eyes, and wore a golden t-shirt under a yellow blazer jacket, black pants, white socks, and black shoes, the Ra Yellow uniform. He had been given the rank of Ra by the judges who looked over his deck and his written test. On his left arm was the Duel Academy Duel Disk; a sleek, light gray colored machine with a bright red light on the circle holding out the monster field and a blue light showing the Life Points.

His opponent was Robert, a black-haired duelist with brown eyes, wearing the same clothes as Justin, the Ra uniform, but with a blue t-shirt underneath, and of course the Duel Disk.

"Alright, it's time to duel!" shouted Justin as he drew five cards from his deck into his hand.

"I'll make the first move!" shouted Robert, drawing five cards as well.

**Duel Setup: Justin Cheek vs. Robert**

**LP: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"Alright, prepare to feel my wrath!" shouted Robert as he drew another card, making six.

"I'll start off by placing this card face down…" He slid a card into his first Spell/Trap slot, and it appeared on the field as a vertical facedown card.

"And then I'll summon Luster Dragon into attack mode!"

On Robert's side of the duel field appeared a dark blue dragon, with thin wings, red eyes, and sharp yellowish teeth. **ATK/ 1900 DEF/1600.**

"Your move." smirked Robert.

"Very well." said Justin as he drew a sixth card.

"I'll place one card facedown, and one monster facedown as well."

A vertical and horizontal facedown card appeared on Justin's field.

"Is that all you got! Ha! Take this!" Robert drew from his deck.

"I'll summon another monster: Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in attack mode!"

Another dragon materialized, this time more alligator-like, green, and having a thicker body. **ATK/ 1300 DEF/ 2000.**

"You've triggered my Trap! Activate Trap Hole!" shouted Justin. His facedown card lifted up, revealing a red-purple color. A hole appeared underneath Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, causing it to fall and be destroyed.

"Grr…" growled Robert as Justin placed his used Trap Hole in his Graveyard. "I attack with Luster Dragon!"

Luster Dragon blasted an emerald beam onto Justin's monster. The card flipped over, revealing a dark-green preying mantis with large sharp claws on its hands.

"The Man-Eater Bug?!" cried Robert.

"That's right…" Justin smirked. Man-Eater Bug exploded, but so did Luster Dragon.

"Good thing Man-Eater Bug has the ability to destroy a monster when flipped; I wouldn't use it otherwise! So… My turn!" Justin drew.

"Okay… First, I'll summon my Marauding Captain into attack position…"

A warrior in shiny silver armor with long golden hair and a red cloak appeared. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 400.**

"And now, I can also Special Summon another Level Four or lower Warrior monster from my hand, thanks to my Captain. So, meet Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

Another monster took the field: a black-iron clad warrior whose armor covered his whole body, with blades on his arms for weapons. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1600.**

"And then, I'll play Release Restraint, allowing me to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster!"

Gearfried the Iron Knight's armor disappeared, making a new monster: a muscle-bound tanned human with long and wild black hair, white fighting tape on his arms, black shoes, and black shorts, as well as a long, glowing sword. **ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 2200.**

"And now I'll equip my Captain with Lightning Blade!"

A green Spell card appeared on the field, and Marauding Captain's sword became wider, shorter, and having electricity crackling about its blade. (Marauding Captain) **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 400.**

"Captain, attack Robert directly!"

Marauding Captain held out his new sword, from which shot a golden beam of lightning, hitting Robert.

**Robert's LP: 2000.**

"Finish him, Gearfried!" yelled Justin.

Gearfried slashed his sword through the air, causing a blade-shaped energy bolt to rocket at Robert and hit him.

**Robert's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: JUSTIN CHEEK!**

"I won! Yeah!" cheered Justin as the holograms of the duel disappeared. The audience… well, at least most of it… cheered for him. He recollected his deck and walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(About a half-hour later, the end of the exam)

Another Ra yellow student walked into the dueling ring… The second half of the twosome: Pat McClintock. He was about Justin's age, 16, with neatly combed dark reddish-brown hair and green eyes, wearing a Ra outfit, with a black t-shirt underneath. As with all others, his Duel Academy Duel Disk was strapped onto his arm.

"Alright. Who's my opponent…? Or should I say the next person I'll wipe the floor with!" he growled.

"Eesh… Not to friendly, is he…?" asked someone. In the audience, sitting next to Justin, was Jaden Yuki, who had dark brown hair that was long and very… uncombed, and brown eyes, who wore an open red blazer, meaning he was a Slifer Red student, a black t-shirt underneath, white pants, and red shoes.

"Well, once you get to know him, he's a bit better…" sweat-dropped Justin. "Or so he'd like it that way…"

"Well, keep him away from me!" whined another person, next to Jaden: Syrus Truesdale, a Ra Student wearing a blue shirt underneath his jacket, with small nose-glasses, rather wild light blue hair, and blue eyes.

"What, is everyone too afraid of me? Heh-heh-heh!" cackled Pat when no one advanced through the other doors.

Meanwhile, behind a glass wall overlooking the stadium…

"Uh… Doctor Crowler… Sir?" said a black-suited guard watching the arena.

"Oh, what is it? Besides, you know I'm temporary Chancellor!" replied the person spoken of before. Standing at the back part of the small room was Vellian Crowler: a man about 36 with golden hair in a very long ponytail and black eyes with purple lipstick, wearing a dark blue Obelisk coat with a black inside that extended down like a cloak, black pants, and white shoes. On his shoulders were golden plates, and pink frills came out from his sleeves and were his collars.

"Uh, the last applicant, Pat McClintock, has no foe."

"Well, then, he'll have to try again next year. Tough luck! No one can get in unless they duel someone and win!"

"I mean no disrespect Chancellor, but… GET OUT THERE AND DUEL HIM!" yelled the suited man.

"What?!"

"Don't make me tell the real Chancellor…"

"YEE!" cried out Crowler. "Fine. I'll face him…"

Crowler muttered as he walked over to the large staircase in the center of the stadium's audience, and frowned as he walked down to the stadium.

"You there!" he said to Pat. "There are no other applicants, so you will have to face… me. Only because I've been _threatened…!_"

"Hmm? Fine… I guess I have the time. Prepare to lose! Who _are _you anyway?"

"Vellian Crowler. I have a PhD in dueling, so I'm a…"

"Nurse?"

"**_DOCTOR, YOU TWIT!_** **_CAN'T YOU SEE I'M A MAN?!_**"

"Well… The lipstick, the ponytail… You're right. A guy. HA-HA-HA-HA!" laughed Pat.

"Oh, man… No one has disrespected Crowler since Jaden came here!" cried out Syrus.

Crowler brought out a large duel disk which was pointed at both ends and strapped it to his coat.

"Now, let's duel!" he shouted as he drew five cards from his deck.

"Yes. Let's duel." Pat did the same.

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Chancellor/ Doctor Vellian Crowler**

**LP: 4000.**

**DUEL! **

"I'll go first if you don't mind." smirked Crowler as he drew a sixth card. His disk automatically fed a card out.

"Hmm… I'll lay one card facedown and place a monster facedown."

The corresponding cards appeared on the field.

"Pathetic, Nurse."

"DOCTOR!"

"Whatever…" sneered Pat as he drew a card. "I'll set one monster into defense mode like you, and I'll also put two cards facedown."

Three facedown cards materialized.

"That's all? Ha!" Crowler grabbed his next card.

_Perfect… He'll never see this coming._

"Alright, Patty. I'll activate my Trap: Ultimate Offering! Now I can summon an extra monster per 500 Life Points I play! So… I set one monster down, and then, I'll pay 500 Life Points to tribute them and summon my best monster…" Crowler's smirked grew wider, and wider as his facedown monsters disappeared.

**Crowler's LP: 3500.**

"I summon the Ancient Gear Golem!"

Several gasps were aroused from the audience as a monster began to appear. It was a rusty-brown machine with one red eye and one gear in its head, large claws, and gears in its chest. The whole thing was about twenty times larger than Crowler. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 3000.**

While everyone in the audience except for a few gasped, Pat remained quiet, until…

"What, so sad that you won't pass, hmm?" sneered Crowler as he heard Pat crying. Or so he thought…

"Heh-heh… HA-HA-HA-HA! I knew you'd do that Crowler. I activate Trap Hole!"

_NO! Just like the blond, spiky boy!_

A large hole appeared underneath Ancient Gear Golem, causing the large beast to be destroyed.

"NO! My Golem! Grr… I end my turn." sulked the temporary Chancellor.

"Fine. My move." Pat drew again.

"I'll use this: Spell-Trap Switch." Pat held out a Spell card. "I can switch this card with one of my opponent's Traps if I pay 500 Life Points."

**Pat's LP: 3500.**

Spell-Trap Switch was placed up on Crowler's side of the field, and Ultimate Offering was put on Pat's.

"And next, I'll play two Dian Keto the Cure Master cards, giving me 2000 more Life Points."

**Pat's LP: 5500.**

"And now, I'll Flip Summon my facedown monster. Meet Baby Dragon!"

The facedown monster revealed itself to be a small yellow dragon with a light yellow belly, black horns coming from its head, and black claws. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 700.**

Everyone except for a few laughed their heads off in the audience, as did Crowler.

"I thought I should have been scared! HA-HA-HA!"

"Do _not _laugh, Crowler." glared Pat in a deeper voice. A hazy black mist began to swirl around his body.

"What the…?"

"I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." Pat drew twice. "Now, using your Ultimate Offering… I pay 2000 Life Points to summon four more monsters: Pyro Dragon, Komori Dragon, Dragon Serpent, and Earth Dragon."

**Pat's LP: 3500.**

A horde of new monsters materialized. First was a red dragon with yellow eyes and flaming spikes going down its neck. **ATK/ 1300 DEF/ 1200. **Then there was a purple dragon with yellow claws and red wings. **ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1200. **Third was a blue-scaled serpentine dragon with light blue fins going down its back and flippers. **ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 900. **And last was a dark brown dragon with long wings and brown claws. **1000/ 1000.**

"WAAH! Now he might win!" cried Crowler.

"Correction: I will win." growled Pat as the black swirling mist grew darker. "And now, I'll activate my facedown card… Polymerization!"

On the field appeared a Spell card with two orange monsters swirling together as if about to fuse.

"What? There are no known Fusions for any two or three of your monsters!" snapped Crowler. "A rookie mistake, but a costly one!"

"It isn't a mistake, nurse…" The mist grew even thicker and darker than before.

"D-Doctor."

"Whatever… I now fuse all five of my Dragons together to make one monster!"

Justin, who had only been watching the mist, now stood up in shock and awe at what Pat was doing…

"What is it, Justin?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah. You look worried." added Syrus.

"Pat is summoning the strongest Dragon monster of all, besides the god cards…"

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" cried Jaden.

"Jay… That's made with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. And only Seto Kaiba has them!"

"Oh yeah."

"And now, I present to you, fellow classmates-to-be… **_THE FIVE-HEADED DRAGON!_**"

The five small Dragons twisted together, forming a gigantic dragon, perhaps twice the size of even Ancient Gear Golem. It had a yellow-scaled body with long white claws on its two feet, a long tail, and five heads; the left-most one was made of fire, the next from that one was rather serpentine, blue with light blue head fins, the middle was yellow with more than ten spikes poking from the top, the fourth head and neck was completely black, with red eyes, and the last was dark purple, with a lighter purple underside. **ATK/ 5000 DEF/ 5000.**

"WHOA!" cried out the whole audience, except for Justin.

"Oh no! That's impossible! 5000 Attack and Defense points! Aah! AAAAAH!" screamed Crowler.

"And next…" smirked Pat. "I'll play Life Point Transfer. To some, it seems worthless, but… I can choose to transfer any amount of my Life Points and add it to one of my monsters! So, I pay 3499 Points, leaving me with one."

**Pat's LP: 0001.**

(Five-Headed Dragon) **ATK/ 8499 DEF/ 5000.**

"It's just like the Winged Dragon of Ra…!" cried Crowler.

Pat suddenly disappeared in the mist, and reappeared on the top of the Five-Headed Dragon's middle head, with every inch of his body except for his head and arms merged with the head.

"And now…" he said sinisterly. "I'll attack you directly… **_NURSE CROWLER! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_**"

The five mouths of the Five-Headed Dragon began to glow in their respective colors: red, blue, yellow, black, and purple, and then unleashed same colored blasts at Crowler, merging together to make one about halfway.

Silence… And then, a tremendous explosion occurred where the blast and Crowler connected.

"**_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**" screamed Crowler.

The black dust and smoke from the explosion flowed throughout the dome.

"I think…" smirked Pat. All the holograms disappeared, Pat separated from Five-Headed Dragon, and recollected his deck.

**Crowler's LP: 0000**

**This Duel's Winner: PAT McCLINTOCK1**

"I win." Pat walked out through the doorway, cackling evilly and in a deep voice along the way.

"Hold on… Why did Pat increaseFive-Headed Dragon's Attack power?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah! He could've won without that." Syrus added.

Justin replied quietly. "He, uh… Pat has this problem… He likes to increase his monsters' power as much as he can at the moment when he gets a clear shot of winning… Or should I say almost destroying his foes."

Jaden, Syrus, and Justin looked towards where Crowler stood, only now he was laying on the ground, stretched out, and scorched.

"Um… Someone call the medics." groaned Justin. Everyone got up to go to their assigned dorms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Pat and Justin's Room, Ra Yellow Dorm_

"Nice place." Justin said as he and Pat entered their room. In it was a desk, a mirror, a window, and a pair of bunk beds, neatly made with green and red blankets.

"I must agree, Justin." Pat smirked, leaning on one of the bed's posts. "We are gonna rock this place to its foundation!"

PM: And there's Chapter One.

Updating note: This shall be updated most likely every night; I have completed it. Keep that in mind, but don't hold me to it.

I was going to put this up last night, but forgot... Ironically, I was sidetracked by a YuGiOh! GX video game. Weird, huh? LOL. R&R.


	2. Justin Vs Syrus

**Chapter Two: Justin vs. Syrus**

_A few days later…_

The day started with an important announcement from Dr./ temporary Chancellor Crowler. In the large dueling dome was a screen showing Crowler, who was making an announcement.

"Students," he began. "Today is the day you duel each other to see if you can go up in rank, from Slifer to Ra or Ra to Obelisk, AKA test day. The charts are in your dorms." The screen went black as the transmission ended.

"Heh-heh…" cackled Pat quietly, who was standing beside Justin. "I can't wait to destroy someone."

"Uh, Pat… You know, the only Ra who you can **_destro_**y would be Syrus…" Justin replied.

Syrus, who was behind Justin, cleared his throat. "You know I'm right here, right Justin?"

"Yes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_An hour later, in front of the Ra dorm…_

"This is bad." groaned Syrus as he looked at the dueling charts. "I gotta duel Justin!"

Pat also peered at the chart, smirking as he did. "I must duel the so-called top Ra Yellow student… Bastion Misawa."

"I think you're lucky, Pat! You get to duel someone you can win against! I'm dueling someone I can't, even if I had the five pieces of Exodia in my deck!"

"Thank you for the compliment, Syrus…" Pat smirked. "You know, if you like, I could trade you a few cards… You trade me some good cards… If you have any… And I trade you some of the newest, most powerful Vehicroids yet!"

"You'd do that for me?!" Syrus smiled.

"Well, just promise me you'll beat Justin… He and I are friends, but rivals… If you don't, you'll pay by dueling against one of my strongest decks!"

"YAH! I'll win! I promise!"

Pat began laughing evilly…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In front of an audience stood Justin and Syrus on opposite sides of a dueling field, with their Disks.

"Let's duel, Syrus!" grinned Justin as he and his opponent activated their disks, shuffling their decks, and drawing five cards.

"Get your game on, Justin!" Syrus shouted with a smirk.

"Syrus sure is confident…" Jaden said quietly, sitting beside Pat.

"I agree… And know why. Heh-heh-heh!" Pat smirked evilly.

Jaden looked at Pat confusedly, then continued watching the duel.

**Duel Setup: Justin Cheek vs. Syrus Truesdale**

**LP: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll make the first move, Justin." Syrus said, drawing a sixth card.

_Hmm… I'll kick things off with this. _he thought, grabbing a card in his hand and placing it on his disk. "I summon Steamroid in attack position!"

On the field appeared a black steam locomotive with a face on its front, front wheels for hands, and back wheels for feet. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1800.**

"And then, I'll place a card facedown and end my turn!" The short Ra Yellow slid a card into his S/T zone.

"Okay. My move, Sy!" smirked Justin, drawing a card. With a quick peer at his hand, he continued. "I call forth Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!"

A black armor-clad warrior with scythe blades on his arms appeared. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1600.**

"I know how your Steamroid gains 500 points if its attacking for the turn. But it also loses 500 when it's _being _attacked for the turn! So, Gearfried! Attack his Steamroid!"

Gearfried jumped towards Steamroid, preparing to slice it with his blades. (Steamroid) **ATK/ 1300 DEF/ 1800.**

"Oh, yeah, Justin?! I activate Mirror Force, so you're monster is destroyed!" retorted Syrus, activating his facedown card. A multicolor mirror appeared as Gearfried attacked, causing him to explode.

"What?! Where did Syrus get his hands on a card like that?!" cried out Jaden in the audience.

"I traded him a few cards, Yuki…" Pat cackled quietly.

"Hmm… Good move, Syrus…" groaned Justin. "I'll end with a facedown."

"Okay, then! My draw!" Syrus shouted, drawing another card. "I summon Cycroid in attack mode!"

A bicycle with hands on its handlebars and one eye between them appeared. **ATK/ 800 DEF/ 1000.**

"And then I'll play Gaia Power, which increases all EARTH Monsters' Attack by 500 and lowers their Defense by 400!"

A gargantuan tree rose up in the center of the battlefield, making a few stat changes. (Steamroid) **ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 1300. **(Cycroid) **ATK/ 1300 DEF/ 600.**

"And now I attack you with my monsters!"

Steamroid began advancing towards Justin with a bellow from its whistle, but was stopped by his would-be victim.

"I play Negate Attack, stopping your Battle Phase!" shouted the blonde, placing his facedown card in the Graveyard. An invisible shield absorbed Steamroid's attack.

"Grr… I'll end my turn…" muttered Syrus.

"Good…" Justin drew another card. You know, Sy, that Gaia Power helps me out too. So, I'll activate a Spell from my hand, and discard two monsters from my hand to my Graveyard: another Gearfried and Elemental Hero Clayman."

"Hey! Elemental Heroes are my shtick!" Jaden called out. "Right, Pat?"

Pat just sat looking rather frightened and shocked…

"Huh?"

"The card I played allows me to summon the super-powerful, ultra-rare Warrior card… I played the BLACK LUSTER RITUAL! So I summon… _BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!_" yelled Justin. A pot with a silver sword design on it appeared, and a black and white energy ball went into it, apparently the "souls" or "life energy" of the sacrificed monsters. And then, a large, curvy blade with a ruby embedded in the handle appeared, along with an eight foot man with glowing red eyes, wearing blue armor with gold designs, and having a shield with a yellow demonic symbol, as well as a red ponytail. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500.**

"Don't forget the Field Spell Gaia Power!"

(BLS) **ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 2100.**

Several gasps came from the crowd.

"And now, Black Luster Soldier, attack Syrus' Cycroid! BLACK LUSTER SLASH!"

With a powerful leap, the BLS came down and sliced his sword into the ground, causing a large wave of black and purple energy to shoot at Cycroid, destroying it immediately.

**Syrus' LP: 1800.**

"Urgh…" groaned Syrus. "Are you done yet?"

"Fortunately for you, I have no other cards." Justin replied.

_Come on… One more attack from his monster and I'm through! _thought Syrus as he drew from his deck. It apparently was an eye-opener; the blue-haired duelist's eyes popped out of his head. With a somewhat evil grin towards Pat, Syrus placed two cards facedown. "Okay, two cards facedown! Then I switch Steamroid into Defense, and play this new Field Spell: Construction Arena!"

The giant tree disappeared, and was replaced by a construction site, with a few helmets laying about, and construction vehicles.

"It, uh… This card does… Um…" Syrus stuttered.

_I thought I told him…! _growled Pat in his mind. He quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper and tossed it at the small Ra.

"Um… Ah! It increases the Attack and Defense of all Vehicroids by 400, lowers the stats of my opponents' monsters by 400, and I have to pay 300 Life Points during my Standby Phases."

(Steamroid) **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 2200. **(BLS) **ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 2100.**

"And now, I'll summon Decoyroid in Defense mode!"

A small red wind-up car appeared. **ATK/ 700 DEF/ 900.**

"And now, I attack your Black Luster Soldier with my Steamroid!"

(Steamroid) **ATK/ 2700 DEF/ 2200.**

Steamroid charged for Black Luster Soldier, ran him over, and destroyed him.

**Justin's LP: 3900.**

"Argh… When did he get so good?!" growled Justin.

"That's it. I'm done." smirked Syrus.

"Good." mumbled Justin as he drew another card. "Hmm… I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Justin placed a cad in his hand and drew two cards from his deck.

"Heh-heh-heh…! I activate Monster Reborn to summon Black Luster Soldier from my Graveyard!"

The blue-armor-clad warrior reappeared. **ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 2100.**

"And now, I attack your Steamroid! Go, Black Luster Soldier!"

BLS launched another black beam. But, it redirected to Decoyroid, destroying _it!_

"What the?!"

"My Decoyroid is always the attack target of a monster, Justin!" explained Syrus.

"Grr… Well, then, I suppose I'll place this card facedown and call it a turn."

Syrus grinned, knowing he could easily win in the next few turns, as he drew. However, he still had to pay the cost of his Field Spell…

**Syrus' LP: 1500.**

"I summon another Steamroid!"

Another live steam locomotive appeared. **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 2200.**

"And now, Steamroid number one! Attack Black Luster Soldier!"

The first Steamroid charged towards Black Luster Soldier, gaining Attack. **ATK/ 2700 DEF/ 2200.**

"Not so fast, Syrus! I activate a card you used early in this duel… Mirror Force!" shouted Justin. A shiny barrier appeared in front of Black Luster Soldier, which launched Steamroid back at the other Steamroid, destroying both.

"NO!" cried out Syrus. "Grr… I'll activate this Spell: No Cost. Neither of us have to pay any Life Points for any card effect. And I'll end my turn…"

"Good! My move!" grinned Justin as he drew again. "Well, I'll end this now. Black Luster Soldier, ATTACK!"

_NO! _roared Pat angrily in his head.

Black Luster Soldier threw his sword at Syrus like a boomerang, hitting him and returning to his hand.

"AHH!" screamed Syrus as his Life Points dropped.

**Syrus' LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: JUSTIN CHEEK!**

"Yeah! I won!" cheered Justin.

Syrus groaned and recollected his deck, as did Justin. "Nice going, Justin… Now I'll have to duel Pat as punishment…" he muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He traded me a whole bunch of cards for some of mine, and he said if I didn't beat you, he'd destroy me in a duel!"

Everyone in the audience looked at Pat (Or at least those in Ra and Slifer) rather angrily.

"Uh… Uh… Hee-hee? **_I WILL DESTROY YOU SYRUS TRUESDALE! GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!_**" Pat ran away to wait for his duel…

PM: I'm making up for the previous non-update nights/days. Later tonight, the 4th chapter will be up.


	3. Pat Vs Bastion

**Chapter Three: Pat vs. Bastion**

_An hour after Syrus and Justin's duel…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pat walked into the dueling ring with his Duel Disk on. On the opposite side was his opponent, the so-called top Ra Yellow student: Bastion Misawa. He wore the Ra Yellow blazer with black pants, with black hair styled in a spike-shape to the side, and black eyes. He also wore his Duel Disk.

"You won't be the top Ra anymore, Bastion!" sneered Pat. "And when I'm done with you…" He looked towards Syrus in the crowd evilly.

"Must you always try intimidating your opponents?" asked Bastion. He spoke with a British accent.

"Yes. Now, it's time to duel!" Their Duel Disks activated, and both drew five cards.

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Bastion Misawa**

**LP: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll make the first move, Bastion." Pat said as he drew a sixth card.

"Fine with me!"

"I'll start the turn with two facedown cards, and the Field Spell Legendary Ocean!"

The field turned into a place underwater, in front of a large sunken castle.

"It is treated as the Spell Card Umi, increases the Attack and Defense of my WATER monsters by 200, and lowers the level of all WATER monsters in our hands by one. So, I can summon without a tribute Giga Gagagig… Giga Gagagi.. Giga Gag… ARGH!" Pat stuttered. "I SUMMON GIGA GAGAGIGO IN ATTACK MODE!"

Bastion sweat dropped, and then his expression turned to fear. A dark green lizard-like monster which stood on its hind legs wearing brown armor with silver spikes and armor attachments. **ATK/ 2650 DEF/ 1700.**

"A monster that powerful on the first turn… He's good." Jaden said.

"I'm doomed…" moaned Syrus.

"You're turn, Misawa."

"Good… I think." Bastion drew a card. "I place two cards facedown."

Two facedown cards materialized.

"That's all? Heh-heh-heh-heh!" smirked Pat as he drew another card. "I'll activate my facedown card number one: Ultimate Offering! At the cost of 500 Life Points, I can summon an extra monster! So, let's continue… **_With your destruction! GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!_**"

"Ugh… That laugh tends to get annoying…" groaned Bastion.

"Grr… NO ONE INSULTS ME! I summon Unshaven Angler in Attack mode!"

A large blue anglerfish with extremely large teeth appeared. **ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1600.**

"And now, I pay 500 Points to…"

**Pat's LP: 3500.**

"To tribute Unshaven Angler and summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus!"

Unshaven Angler disappeared, and was replaced by a large serpent, with a blue back, a light blue underside, sharp teeth, glowing red eyes, and a green jewel in its forehead. **ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 1700.**

"So, I'll attack with my new Levia-Dragon! Aqua Jet Blast attack!"

Levia-Dragon – Daedalus opened its mouth and let out a beam of water towards Bastion.

"I play Negate Attack, ending your Battle Phase!" shouted Bastion, placing one of his facedown cards in the Graveyard.

A shield formed in front of the Ra student, making the water beam dissipate.

"Humph… Well, I end my turn." scoffed Pat.

Bastion drew a card and began to grin. "Perfect. I play my other facedown card, which is Ultimate Offering!"

_Copycat. _Pat thought.

"So, I summon Hydrogeddon, and by paying 1000 Life Points, one Oxygeddon and a second Hydrogeddon!"

**Bastion's LP: 3000.**

Two brown protoceratops and one green dragon-like creatures appeared. (Hydrogeddon) **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1000. **(Oxygeddon) **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 800.**

"Wait… Two Hydrogeddon and one Oxygeddon… Oh no." Pat said.

"Oh yes! I activate Bonding H20! I tribute my two Oxygeddon and my one Hydrogeddon to summon Water Dragon!"

The three monsters disappeared, and were replaced by a large blue dragon. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2800.**

"Water Dragon, attack Giga Gagagigo!"

Water Dragon opened its mouth and blasted a beam of blue energy at Giga Gagagigo, destroying it.

**Pat's LP: 3350.**

"Grr… Well, my turn." muttered Pat as he drew. Soon, with a long look at his new card, a large evil grin spread across his face. "I tribute Levia-Dragon to summon his more powerful form… And of course, I can only tribute Levia-Dragon…"

"You have it?!" cried Bastion in shock.

"Yes… I summon Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus!"

Levia-Dragon disappeared in a bright blue light, and from that light emerged a larger serpent; one with two heads, red eyes, larger, sharp teeth, dark blue scale plates on its back, and light blue undersides. **ATK/ 3100 DEF/ 1800.**

"No! The only Sea Serpent more powerful than Water Dragon!" Bastion cried out.

"Now, Ocean Dragon Lord, attack Water Dragon with Ultimate Wave!"

Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus lurched back its necks, forming an enormous wave of water. It rushed towards Water Dragon, causing the water-bodied monster to roar in pain and explode.

**Bastion's LP: 2900.**

"And last, I'll use Ultimate Offering again to summon a few more monsters… First, without a Life Point tribute since Neo-Daedalus was Special Summoned, Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!"

A purple-armored human with green skin and menacing eyes, gripping a green staff with a yellow crescent blade at the tip appeared. **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1500.**

"And next, I'll summon two monsters at 1000 Life Points."

**Pat's LP: 2350.**

"Urgh… I summon Catapult Turtle and another Giga Gagagigo!"

A massive turtle with a green shell, black legs, red eyes and a black shield over his head with a black catapult launcher on his back materialized. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 2200.**

Beside it appeared a second lizard warrior with silver and brown spiked armor. **ATK/ 2650 DEF/ 1700.**

_Bastion is dead meat! _Justin thought in his head.

"And now, I'll use Catapult Turtle's ability. So, I'll launch Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness at you first!"

The aforementioned, long-named monster jumped onto Catapult Turtle's launcher, and was shot towards Bastion in the form of a yellow energy ball, exploding upon impact.

**Bastion's LP: 1900.**

"Next, Giga Gagagigo."

Giga Gagagigo jumped onto Turtle's launcher and was blasted at Bastion.

**Bastion's LP: 575.**

"And now, I'll use Premature Burial to pay 800 Life Points and bring back Giga Gagagigo." Pat said.

**Pat's LP: 1550.**

Giga Gagagigo reappeared for the second time. **ATK/ 2650 DEF/ 1700.**

"And now… I end my turn."

"Huh?" questioned Bastion. "You won't defeat me by tributing…? Hmm… Well, my turn!" The Ra Yellow drew from his deck.

"Grr…"

"What's wrong, Misawa? Didn't get the card you need?" Pat taunted.

"Shut up… I'll place a monster in Defense mode and end my turn."

A horizontal facedown card appeared.

"Heh-heh… My move." Pat drew another card. "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to…"

"EVERYONE HERE KNOWS WHAT THAT CARD DOES, AND YET EVERYONE ALWAYS SAYS ITS EFFECT! I KNOW WHAT IT DOES!" yelled Bastion with an anger cross on his forehead.

"Okay, okay." Pat muttered, extracting another two cards out of his deck. "Heh-heh… I tribute Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus and Giga Gagagigo to summon the ultimate Gagagigo monster… I CALL FORTH GOGIGA GAGAGIGO!"

The powerful monsters disappeared, and were replaced by a very large reptilian monster, with large jagged teeth, wearing a red suit with golden spikes protruding from the knees and shoulders, having a muscle-bound body and red eyes. **ATK/ 3150 DEF/ 3000.**

"But I'm not done with him… I destroy the Legendary Ocean Field Spell to activate another Field Spell: Umiiruka!"

The large underwater castle disappeared, and the whole field became the floor of an ocean, with dolphins swimming about as well as other fish.

"This card increases all WATER Attribute monsters' Attack by 500 and decreases their Defense by 400."

(Catapult Turtle) **ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1600. **(Gogiga Gagagigo) **ATK/ 3450 DEF/ 2500.**

"And now, I'll attack your facedown monster with Catapult Turtle!"

Catapult Turtle launched a missile at Bastion's facedown monster, destroying it in a fiery explosion.

"And now, Gogiga Gagagigo! Attack Bastion directly!"

Gogiga Gagagigo rushed towards Bastion, and slashed him with his left knee's spikes.

"AGH!" screamed Bastion.

**Bastion's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: PAT McCLINTOCK!**

Pat quietly put his deck back together and left, leaving Bastion on the ground, in pain from the powerful direct attack.

"He really should lighten up…" sighed Jaden in the crowd.

"I… AM… DOOMED!" yelled Syrus.


	4. Destruction of Syrus

**Chapter Four: Destruction of Syrus**

It was night, halfway between the Ra and Slifer dorms. Syrus approached Pat, wearing his Duel Disk.

"Well, I'm here…" he mumbled sadly.

"I can't believe you, Syrus. You live in Slifer, but you're a Ra." Pat shook his head.

"Unlike you, I care about my friends!" Syrus snapped.

"I do too!"

"You don't even have friends!"

The black mist from Crowler and Pat's duel returned, wrapping around Pat.

"_Shut up, ye mortal fool, lest ye have a death wish! Now prepare to duel!_" Pat growled demonically.

"What the…?!" cried Syrus, noticing the deeper tone. "Well, get your game on, Pat!"

Their Duel Disks activated, and the black mist disappeared, as well as Pat's evil tone.

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Syrus Truesdale**

**LP: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll begin…" growled Pat, drawing six cards. Syrus drew five.

"I warn you, Syrus Truesdale. I'm using my WATER Deck. So, I activate A Legendary Ocean!"

"Not again!" Syrus whined.

"Yes, again."

The field turned into the seafloor, in front of an underwater castle.

"And that means monsters in my hand of the WATER Attribute get their level lowered by one. So, I summon the Legendary Fisherman!"

A seriously tanned person with black marks on his arms, wild black hair, holding a spear, wearing ripped green shorts and riding a dark blue shark with a yellow underside appeared. **ATK/ 2050 DEF/ 1800.**

"By the way, with The Legendary Ocean, which is treated like Umi, the Legendary Fisherman isn't affected by Spells, and can't be attacked by your monsters. So, that aside, I'll end my turn with one facedown card."

A facedown card appeared.

"My move." Syrus groaned, drawing a card. "I'll place this monster facedown and two more cards facedown."

One horizontal and two vertical facedown cards appeared.

"PATHETIC! When I talked to your brother Zane recently, telling him about how I was going to Duel Academy, he told me he had a brother that wasn't that good a Duelist!" laughed Pat. "I thought his brother would use Kuriboh and Watapon… MY EXPECTATIONS WERE TOO HIGH! HA-HA-HA!"

"You've met Zane?!"

"Oh, sure. He and I have known each other for a year or two. Enough chit-chat! My draw!" Pat drew a card.

"Okay. I activate Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy your facedown cards!"

A feather swooped down from nowhere, destroying Syrus' two facedown cards.

"Next, I'll summon an old favorite: Giga Gagagigo!"

A dark green, armored lizard appeared. **ATK/ 2650 DEF/ 1700.**

"And now, I'll play my facedown card: Ultimate Offering!"

"Not again…" groaned Syrus.

"Yes, again, Syrus. And now, Legendary Fisherman, attack his facedown monster!"

The shark-riding spearman tossed his spear at Syrus' facedown monster, causing the hologram to explode, which took the form of a fuzzy wind-up toy…

"And now, Giga Gagagigo! Attack Syrus directly!"

Giga Gagagigo jumped towards Syrus and kneed him with his spiked-knees.

"YOW!"

**Syrus' LP: 1350.**

"Your move, Syrus." Pat sneered.

Syrus drew a card, knowing he was doomed… Or not.

"I activate…" Syrus gulped nervously. "Power Bond! I send Rescueroid and Ambulanceroid to the Graveyard to summon Ambulance Rescueroid!"

A swirling black circle appeared, and from it burst a red fire engine with a face on the front, having front wheels for arms. **ATK/ 4600 DEF/ 1800.**

"Oh boy." gulped Pat.

"And now, I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master!" Syrus yelled.

**Syrus' LP: 2350.**

"Ambulance Rescueroid, attack Giga Gagagigo!"

The large fire engine rushed towards Giga Gagagigo, running him over.

**Pat's LP: 2050.**

"But now you lose Life Points equal to your monster's original Attack points!" growled Pat.

"I know…" Syrus groaned in reply. Ambulance Rescueroid exploded in the blue-haired Duelist's face.

**Syrus' LP: 50.**

"You are a fool… I can attack you directly!"

"Not quite… I place one monster facedown and then I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Decoyroid in Defense Mode!"

A red wind-up car appeared. **ATK/ 300 DEF/ 500.**

"Okay, well… My move!" Pat said as he drew.

"Huh?" Pat stared at his new card.

"What? What is it?" Syrus asked.

"This card… I… I never put it in my deck… It was too powerful… Forbidden in official tournament play… Heh-heh-heh… But that's too bad! I activate the continuous Spell Atlantis!"

The underwater scene changed to be in front of a large, sunken city, with several mermaids and fish/man creatures.

"What does it do?" Syrus quivered.

"Well, it enhances WATER monsters' Attack by 300, can only be played when A Legendary Ocean is active, and allows special monsters to be played…"

(Legendary Fisherman) **ATK/ 2350 DEF/ 1800.**

"And next, I'll tribute my Fisherman to summon Mermaid Servant of the Ocean King in defense mode!"

The Legendary Fisherman disappeared, and was replaced by a light-green-skinned mermaid, with a dark blue fish tail, long red hair and red eyes, wearing a pink seashell bikini top. **ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 2800.**

"She's kinda weak for a tribute-needing monster…" sighed Syrus. "1800 without A Legendary Ocean and Atlantis…"

"But isn't she cute?" Pat said, blushing.

"AH!" Syrus fell over Anime-style.

"And she packs quite a punch. If I have a card on the field with the words 'Ocean King' or 'Poseidon', she gains 200 extra Attack points for each card. And therefore, I use Ultimate Offering to summon Poseidon's Guard!"

**Pat's LP: 1550.**

A somewhat large dolphin with a cobalt blue shield and indigo sword appeared. **ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 1800.**

(Mermaid Servant of the Ocean King) **ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2800.**

"He has an effect, but I won't tell you about it yet…" Pat smirked. "Now, Poseidon's Guard, attack Syrus' Decoyroid!"

Poseidon's Guard launched his sword like a boomerang at Syrus' Decoyroid, which exploded.

"And now, Mermaid Servant of the Ocean King, you little cutie, attack Syrus' facedown monster!"

Mermaid Servant shot a blast of bubbles out of her mouth at the facedown card, which exploded after taking the form of a cartoon-like bicycle.

"Another Cycroid, Syrus?" Pat sneered. "Heh-heh-heh… I'll end my turn."

"Good…" moaned Syrus as he drew. "I'll… Um… Place one monster facedown and end my turn…"

A facedown card appeared.

"My move!" smirked Pat, drawing again. He glanced at the card and began to smirk even wider. "Perfect… My Poseidon's Guard has an ability: he can act as two monsters for a Level 7 or higher monster with Poseidon in its name. And what a better card to use his effect for than this one! I sacrifice my Poseidon's Guard to summon…"

The dolphin monster disappeared, and a blue vortex portal opened up…

"I Tribute Summon Poseidon – King of the Sea!"

From the vortex appeared a very large fish, with a dark blue shark head with razor-sharp white teeth, a dolphin-like tail fin, and a dorsal fin lined with a blade at the back. In its fin/ hand was a large golden staff with a sapphire jewel at the tip. **ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 3200.**

"And now, I'll activate the powerful Spell Raigeki, destroying all monsters on your side of the field!" Pat placed a Spell in his Graveyard as a lightning bolt came down from nowhere, destroying Syrus' facedown monster.

While Pat gloated evilly to Syrus, Justin had stumbled upon the duel.

"Hmm… Pat was serious about a punishment duel…" he said to himself. He climbed up a nearby, unaffected-by-Atlantis-and-A-Legendary-Ocean tree and sat down on a limb.

"I wish I brought some popcorn." chuckled the blonde.

"I'd like to proceed with the onslaught!" smirked Pat. "I'll attack you with Miss Cutie, Mermaid Servant!"

The mermaid monster launched another stream of bubbles at Syrus, knocking him to the ground.

**Syrus' LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: PAT McCLINTOCK!**

"Syrus… You are a pathetic, ridiculous, weak, incompetent loser of a duelist." Pat sneered as he recollected his deck and walked away.

Syrus was left on the ground with his cards scattered around him.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." muttered Justin. He jumped down from the branch and went back to the Ra Dorm.


	5. Justin and Pat VS Chazz and Tyranno

**Chapter Five: Tag Team Duel: Justin and Pat vs. Chazz and Tyranno**

It was about a week later that the next interesting thing happened at Duel Academy: another announcement from Crowler, with everyone watching his ugly mug on the main screen.

"Students of Duel Academy…" began the blonde Doctor. "Today throughout the whole week, there will be a series of tag team duels to see if anyone has earned a promotion in Dorm Rank. Now, the first twenty duels will appeared on this screen."

It showed about 16 setups Pat and Justin simply scanned over, when the blonde of the two spotted one.

"Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale vs. Bastion Misawa and Alexis Rhodes. I guess they have inter-dormitory teams…" Justin read.

"I found ours, J! Me and you vs. …Tyranno Hassleberry and… CHAZZ PRINCETON?! He's in Obelisk Blue for Pat's sake!"

"I think you mean Pete's sake, Pat…" sweat dropped Bastion beside them. "And besides, Chazz was demoted to Red in the first year. But still, watch out for his Armed Dragon cards."

Bastion and everyone else walked away, except for two other people…

Someone walked up to Pat and Justin, extending his hand to greet them. The two looked up to see a very-tanned-skinned person of their age with very muscular arms, wearing a sleeveless, opened dark yellow jacket, meaning he was in Ra, with white lines along the sleeves' edges, a dark green sleeveless shirt underneath, dark yellow pants, brown army boots, a necklace with a ring of teeth draped down to his chest, and a brown headband with downward-facing white triangles, like a dinosaur's teeth. His hair was brown and in six stiff braids, being horizontal and designed like a rib cage.

"Howdy, partners. Name's Tyranno Hassleberry." grinned the person. He had a rather thick Southern accent.

"You're the person we'll be dueling! Well, you _and _Chazz Princeton…" Justin said. He shook Tyranno's hand.

"He means the next people we'll destroy." sneered Pat.

"Whoa. Not a friendly guy, is he?" Tyranno asked Justin.

"You'll get used to it…"

However, the sound of a harsh voice reached the three's ears before another word could be said.

"HASSLEBERRY! I thought I told you to prep your deck so you can beat our opponents!"

Pat, Tyranno, and Justin looked around and spotted a male about 16 like them, with angry black eyes and wild, messy hair that was downward-spiked in layers, wearing a light purple/ violet red shirt under an almost ground-dragging black coat, black pants, and black shoes.

"I'm not listenin' to you, Princeton!" growled Tyranno.

_So **this **is Chazz Princeton… Gotta admit, I love his jacket. _Pat thought.

"You'd better listen to me, Hassleberry! And quit talking to our enemies!" growled Chazz.

The two started glaring at each other, about to initiate a fight. Pat walked in and split the two up.

"Save it for the duel, you fools." he sneered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Chazz shouted. "I could easily beat you alone, and even better with a partner! Not that it'd matter much…"

Pat looked at Chazz, snapping his head in his direction, and then he stared into Chazz's eyes furiously, with his hair shading his eyes in an evil manner.

"**_WHAT… DID… YOU… SAY… TO… ME… CHAZZ… PRINCETON?!_**" roared Pat, his voice echoing throughout the room.

Pat grabbed Chazz by the collar of his jacket and violet shirt, and then tossed him a few yards away onto his back.

"…Wow." blinked Tyranno.

_I'm not amazed… _sighed Justin in his head, recalling memories from the past…

Chazz growled, and then walked out of the room. Tyranno reluctantly followed.

Pat fell to his knees in exhaustion, panting furiously.

"I swear, I will use my strongest deck and _beat the snot out of Chazz… HE WILL REGRET THE DAY HE EVER HEARD THE NAME… **PAT McCLINTOCK! GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!**_"

"Um, Pat? You can't swear. This fic is rated K+." Justin said.

"Ooh…" Pat exhaled and fell to the floor. "You love breaking the fourth wall, huh?"

"Both of us do!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Several Hours Later, the Duel Dome From Chapter One_

Justin stood three yards from Pat, and Tyranno was facing Justin with Chazz facing Pat. All four had their Duel Disks on.

Crowler, using a microphone, shouted to the duelists: "Okay, you four, I want a good, clean fight. No sharing strategies, no cheating… You can use your partner's monsters, however. Now, duel!"

"Let's do this, Justin!" smirked Pat.

"Get your game on, partners!" shouted Tyranno. Everyone drew five cards, as Crowler yelled out the order of turns. He drew names from a hat, of all immature things.

"First will be Tyranno… And then Justin… And then…" He glanced at the paper strip, which read **Pat**. "Uh… Chazz… And last will be Pat."

"Fine with me!" all shouted.

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock and Justin Cheek vs. Tyranno Hassleberry and Chazz Princeton**

**LP: 8000 Per Team**

**DUEL!**

Tyranno drew a sixth card to start the duel.

"Alright, I summon Gilasaurus in attack mode!"

An orange-skinned raptor-like monster with sharp black claws and beady red eyes appeared. **ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 400.**

"And I'll activate his effect, making his summon a Special Summon! So, that means I can summon another monster! Meet my Black Stego!"

A black stegosaurus with red plates on its back and red spikes on the end of its tail appeared beside Gilasaurus. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 2000.**

"Last, I'll place one card facedown, and call it a turn."

A facedown card appeared as Justin drew a card. "My move! I'll begin by summoning Marauding Captain!"

A man with golden hair, a long sword, and silver armor appeared. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 400.**

"And much like that Gilasaurus, Hassleberry, I can summon another monster this turn. However, it must be a Level 4 or less Warrior Monster. Anyway, I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

Another Warrior appeared, with black armor lined with silver, and silver blades on his arms. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1600.**

"Too bad no one can attack until the last person has drawn a card…" smirked Justin. "I'll end with a facedown card."

A facedown card materialized behind Gearfried.

"Alright. Time to Chazz it up!" Chazz shouted as he drew a sixth card. "I place one card facedown, and then I'll summon Armed Dragon LV3!"

An orange-and-brown skinned baby dragon with tiny wings and an axe-shaped "beard" appeared, along with a vertical facedown card. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 900.**

"And now I'll activate Dragon Treasure to increase his attack and defense power!"

A blue sphere appeared in front of Armed Dragon LV3, making him glow blue. (Armed Dragon LV3) **ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1200.**

"Hmph… Armed Dragon LV3? Ha! I can easily beat that!" sneered Pat. He drew a card from his deck.

"…Or maybe not. Uh… I'll set one monster facedown and end my turn."

Chazz began to crack up, and then let out a loud cackle.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Pat clenched his fist and gritted his teeth angrily.

_I can't wait to destroy him… I will make it so painful, he'll need surgery! _

"Well, time for my turn!" Tyranno drew another card.

"I'll summon a monster. I'm calling out Black Ptera!"

A black-skinned, red-eyed pterodactyl appeared. **ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 500.**

"My move!" smirked Justin as he drew a card. "I attack Black Stego with Gearfried!"

Gearfried jumped towards Black Stego, with his blades in a position to slash it. However, when he did, Black Stego wasn't sliced in half, and Gearfried was knocked back to Justin's side of the field.

"What the?!"

"My Black Stego automatically goes into Defense when he's attacked by your monster." explained Tyranno.

**Pat and Justin's LP: 7800.**

"Great move, Justin." muttered Pat.

"Grr… I'll end my turn." Justin growled, and Chazz drew a card.

"Well, now that my Standby Phase is here, my Armed Dragon LV3 is destroyed, and LV5 replaces it!" Chazz shouted as LV3 disappeared.

The small Dragon was replaced by a larger one, with a brown-gray underside and a red back and lower jaw, with silver spikes going down its back and along its arms. **ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 1700.**

"Now, Armed Dragon LV5! Attack Pat's facedown monster!"

The larger Dragon unleashed a barrage of flames unto Pat's facedown, making the card explode.

"Grr…" growled Pat. "There goes my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave…"

"I'll end my turn with this card: Mountain! All Dragon, Thunder, and Winged-Beast monsters get their Attack and Defense upped by 200!"

The field became a brown-stoned mountainside, with each other the players on a holographic cliff. Armed Dragon began flying to stay up. (Armed Dragon LV5) **ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 1900.**

"That all for now…" Chazz smirked.

"My turn…" Pat whimpered, looking "down" about ten thousand feet.

"Oh, don't tell me your acrophobic!" Chazz groaned.

"SHUT UP, PRINCETON!" Pat drew a card from his deck.

"I'll start by playing this: Lightning Vortex! I discard one card from my hand to destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field!"

Pat placed two cards into the Graveyard, one Lightning Vortex. A storm of lightning bolts shot down, destroying all four monsters Tyranno and Chazz had.

"And now, I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back the monster I just discarded… The perfect counter to Armed Dragon." Pat placed one more Spell into the Graveyard.

"I Special Summon Dark Dragon LV6!"

A black dragon with a long neck, sharp spikes on its back, and evil red eyes appeared. **ATK/ 2700 DEF/ 2200.**

"WHAT?! 2500 Attack without Mountain?!" Chazz cried.

"Uh-huh. Even better, he can't be destroyed by monsters that have 3000 Attack or more. Anyway… DARK DRAGON LV6! ATTACK CHAZZ PRINCETON WITH SHADOW FLAME!"

Dark Dragon opened its mouth, shooting a blast of black fire at Chazz, causing him to kneel in pain and clutch his stomach, the first place hit.

**Tyranno and Chazz's LP: 5500.**

"I'll end my turn. Your move, Dino-Brain." His smirk became darker than usual…

"That's a ten-four, cadet! So I'll start…" Tyranno drew a card. "With this: I Special Summon another Gilasaurus! And then, I'll Special Summon another one!"

Two orange-skinned raptors appeared, snarling ferociously. **ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 400.**

"That also means you both can summon two monsters from your Graveyard each…" Tyranno looked at Pat and Justin.

An emerald dragon with a crocodilian body and yellow eyes appeared. **ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 2200.**

"Thanks, Hassleberry. Although I don't like it when _my prey gives in and doesn't put up a fight. Heh-heh-heh-heh…_" cackled Pat evilly.

"I'm not. Now, I'll Tribute my monsters in order to summon this giant! Meet my Black Tyranno!"

The two small dinosaurs disappeared, and they were replaced by a monster more than three times their size; a black-colored tyrannosaurus rex with large teeth, silver claws, and red eyes. **ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 1800.**

"Black Tyranno, form up! Attack Marauding Captain!"

Black Tyranno charged towards Marauding Captain, stomping him flat into the ground and destroying him.

**Pat and Justin's LP: 6400.**

"I'll end my turn."

Justin drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Hmm… I'll switch my Gearfried into Defense Position and end my turn."

Gearfried crouched, putting his scythes in front of his body.

"My turn!" smirked Chazz as he practically ripped a card from his deck slot.

"I activate Premature Burial to pay 800 Life Points and bring back my Armed Dragon LV5!"

**Chazz and Tyranno's LP: 7000.**

The red-and-gray scaled dragon from before reappeared from nowhere. **ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 1900.**

"And now, I'll play this: Riryoku! I take half of one monster's Attack power… Namely Dark Dragon LV6… And add it to my Armed Dragon until the end of the turn!"

(Dark Dragon LV6) **ATK/ 1350 DEF/ 2200.**

A green energy surrounded Dark Dragon, and it enveloped Armed Dragon. (Armed Dragon LV5) **ATK/ 3950 DEF/ 1900.**

"And now, ATTACK! DESTROY THAT DARK DRAGON!"

Armed Dragon unleashed a blast of flames, hitting Dark Dragon and destroying it.

**Pat and Justin's LP: 3850.**

"Grr… Time to kick it up a notch…" Pat snarled.

"I'll end my turn!" Chazz said, cackling quietly to himself.

Pat snatched up another card as Armed Dragon's Attack was lowered. **ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 1900.**

"Hmm… I'll play Premature Burial to bring back Dark Dragon LV6!"

_Copycat… _Chazz growled in his head.

**Pat and Justin's LP: 3050.**

The sinister-colored dragon reappeared on the field. **ATK/ 2700 DEF/ 2200.**

"And now, I'll do this: use his effect! I can remove as many cards from play in my Graveyard as I want, and you lose 300 Points per card! So, I remove _Justin's _Marauding Captain to make you lose 300 Points!"

**Chazz and Tyranno's LP: 6700.**

"And now, I'll attack your Armed Dragon, Chazz!"

Dark Dragon let loose another blast of fire at Armed Dragon, destroying it _again._

**Chazz and Tyranno's LP: 6600.**

"I guess that concludes my turn…" Pat smirked again as his Dark Dragon began glowing a sinister purple color…

"What's wrong with your Dark Dragon, private?" asked Tyranno.

"He's evolving into Dark Dragon LV8! When I use his effect, he becomes LV8 during my End Phase!"

Dark Dragon LV6 became much bigger, with red skin on its wings, deeper-colored eyes, and a large dark spike on its tail. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2000.**

"Well, your move Tyranno."

"Alright, then." Tyranno drew a card. "Hmm… I activate Monster Reborn to summon my Black Stego from the Graveyard!"

A black stegosaurus with red back plates and spikes appeared. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 2000.**

"And now, I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon Ultimate Tyranno!"

Black Tyranno and Black Stego disappeared. A large monster took their place, with the body of a dark brown tyrannosaurus rex, having spikes on its eyelids and spiked body segments. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2200.**

"Crud." Pat gulped. _Both that enormous thing and my Dark Dragon LV8 have the same Attack points!_

"And now, I have to use my monster's effect. If he's in attack position during the beginning of my Battle Phase, I gotta attack every single one of your monsters with him! So, Ultimate Tyranno, crush Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

Ultimate Tyranno jumped up and landed on Gearfried, crushing him.

"And now, attack Dark Dragon LV8!"

The large Dinosaur leapt up again, and slammed onto Dark Dragon, making himself explode and scatter dust everywhere. But when the dust cleared, Dark Dragon was still alive!

"WHAT!? How is that thing not destroyed?! You must be cheating!" Chazz growled.

"I'm afraid not. Dark Dragon LV8 can only be destroyed by monster effects."

_Darn it… That Private's making his way up to a Major! _groaned Tyranno in his head.

"I'll end my turn…"

Justin drew a card from his deck. "Okay! I'll place one monster facedown, and end my turn."

Chazz snorted as he drew. "Pathetic! Hmm… I'll place a monster facedown, and one card down. That's all."

Before drawing, Pat began to think of how Chazz insulted Justin's turn, but then played a move quite similar…

_His monster must have an effect! _

"Let's move on." he growled, drawing a card from his deck. With a quick glance, his face twisted into an evil smirk. "Perfect… I use my new card's ability. I can tribute either three monsters on my side of the field to summon him, or I tribute one Dark Dragon LV8. I'll tribute LV8, of course And since I did that, you can add one monster from your deck to your hand, Chazz."

Chazz flipped through his deck and picked one card out and put it in his hand, then shuffled his deck.

Dark Dragon LV8 disappeared. "I summon… **_Dark Dragon LV10!_**"

An even larger dragon appeared, with wide-spread wings that had black spikes at the tips, spikes on its neck, red eyes, and long silver claws. **ATK/ 3400 DEF/ 3200.**

"And now, I'll activate this Spell card: Monster Duplication! I can summon one monster that is the same as one on my side of the field from my deck or hand. So, I summon Dark Dragon LV10!"

Another black dragon materialized from nowhere. **ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0.**

"Unfortunately, its powers are reduced to zero. HOWEVER! Now that I have two Dark Dragon LV10 on my side of the field… I can summon their _ultimate form…_"

The two dragons disappeared, and a black mist filled the field…

"_I Special Summon by tributing two Dark Dragon LV10… DARK DRAGON LV12!_"

From the mist appeared an extremely, absolutely gargantuan dragon, with black scales, a red underside, white teeth, and menacing blood red eyes. **ATK/ 3700 DEF/ 3500.**

_I still have one more Dark Dragon LV8 in my hand, and a LV6… And a Polymerization._

"And next, I'll activate Polymerization to fuse LV12 with the LV6 and LV8 in my hand!"

A purple vortex appeared, and it sucked in LV12, as well as two smaller black, red-eyed dragons, which were LV8 and LV6 from Pat's hand. The vortex spun around, and disappeared. It reappeared on the ground/ mountain, and a monster came out of it. It was a monstrous jet-black scaled dragon with ruby-colored eyes and ivory claws. **ATK/ 4500 DEF/ 4500.**

"Meet Dark Dragon Fusion Number 26! And now, I'll activate his effect… For every card removed from play, he gains 500 extra points! So he gets an extra 500 from Justin's Marauding Captain."

(Dark Dragon Fusion Number 26) **ATK/ 5000 DEF/ 4500.**

"Now, I'll use his other effect. Actually, it's automatic. For each card removed from play, I lose 500 Life Points."

Pat and Justin groaned as they became enveloped by a purple aura briefly.

**Pat and Justin's LP: 2550.**

"Heh-heh… And now… I'll use one last Spell Card… I play Halve-and-Double!"

"What kind of card deserves a name a kid would make up?" Chazz sneered.

"It's actually quite powerful… You see, I halve my Life Points to double one of my monster's Attack points!"

**Pat and Justin's LP: 1275.**

(Dark Dragon Fusion Number 26) **ATK/ 10000 DEF/ 4500.**

Pat and Justin dropped to their knees from the Life Point loss, with only Pat getting back up.

"Grr… Okay. Time to… Urgh…" His eyes closed, with his hair overshadowing his eyes.

"_Time to finish you off! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! DARK DRAGON FUSION NUMBER 26! **ATTACK CHAZZ PRINCETON DIRECTLY! INFERNO OF THE SHADOWS!**_" Pat's voice had grown eviler, with his eyes still shadowed.

Dark Dragon Fusion unleashed a large blast of flames, colored a dark purple. It hit the ledge Chazz stood on, hitting him and spreading out almost to Tyranno.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_" screamed Chazz as he fell down, onto his face.

**Chazz and Tyranno's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winners: PAT AND JUSTIN!**

Justin stood back up and received the cheers from the audience while the holograms faded.

"_Heh-heh-heh… Heh-heh-heh-heh… **Ha-ha-ha-ha… GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!**_" Pat laughed in his evil voice.

Chazz growled and picked himself up off the floor. "Jeez! That laugh is getting on my nerves!"

He stormed out of the Dueling Dome, as did Tyranno, but with no anger.

"You two were great!" he called as he exited.

Pat and Justin also left the building to wait for another Duel they desired watching, which never came.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Pat and Justin's room, the Ra Dorm_

"Hmph… That duel against Chazz and Hassleberry was bland. We should find some other opponents, like Jaden or the so-called Queen of Obelisk Alexis!" smirked Pat. He and Justin were sitting down on a small sofa, watching the TV-broadcast Duels.

Justin simply rolled his eyes. "Pat, you act like you're getting light-headed from exhaustion in some duels, like the one you just spoke of. But now, you say it was bland?! We almost lost, thanks to you and your carelessness with our Life Points!"

Pat growled, and then muttered: "Well, I may get light headed, but you _are _light-headed… Blonde airhead…"

"I heard that!"

Pat simply sneered and walked out of the room to where some of the other Ra Students were hanging out.

PM: If Chazz and Tyranno can't stop Pat, who can…? Maybe a certain silver-haired, silver-wearing person? Or maybe a brown-headed Slifer? Can _ANYONE _beat him…?


	6. A Secret and a Society

PM: **_Here's where things get... Interesting... GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!_**

**Chapter Six: A Secret and a Society**

The tag tam duels were over after about a week.

Things were, once again, normal at the Academy, when something happened…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Outside, by the Slifer Dorms_

It was about five o' clock, meaning classes were over for the day. Each day Pat took a walk around the Academy to see if anything was happening. He was just passing the Slifer Dormitory, when he passed by the woods near it. The brown-haired Ra saw a shadow of someone, so he immediately went in to get a look. Little did he know, Jaden, Syrus, and Tyranno were following him, since they saw him pass by.

After a few minutes, Pat found a clearing and saw the shadowy figure.

"Chazz? I came out here to see you for no reason? And what is with the new outfit?!" he growled.

Chazz stood before him, but his black jacket and his other clothes had been replaced by a white-colored, buttoned jacket with blue marks on the top button, having a cloak-like bottom with a split in the middle, white pants, and white shoes. The ex-Obelisk stood before Pat and cackled.

"The new threads? I got them because I… Have seen the light!"

Syrus, Jaden, and Tyranno had found the way to the clearing, watching the scene unfold.

As soon as the words seen the light entered Pat's ears, his right eye began twitching. "I… Don't follow." he lied.

"I have seen the light! I have joined… The Society of Light! Ha-ha-ha!" Chazz smirked at Pat. "I was a loser before, but now I…"

Chazz was cut off by Pat jumping atop him and pinning him to the ground with his knees. He grabbed Chazz's left arm and began twisting it, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Whoa! Pat!" Jaden called out. "What are you doing?!"

"I don't blame him. Chazz can get on a guy's nerves, Jay." Syrus said with a sweat-drop.

Chazz stared up at Pat's face, which had become twisted into extreme anger.

"_I am going to stop hurting you, Princeton, if you repeat what you just said._"

"Ow! Why?!"

"_SAY IT, YOU MORONIC FOOL!_"

"Okay, okay, sheesh… Let go of my arm and I'll talk!"

Pat got off of Chazz, and both stood up.

"I JOINED THE… Listen closely… _The… Society… of… **LIGHT!**_"

Pat growled deeply, and muttered: "The Society… The most dreaded place a guy could ever go… Tell me, Chazz… Is a certain Sartorious leading the Society?"

Chazz began walking away, and replied with a nod. "How did you know that?"

Pat simply huffed and walked in the opposite direction, passing Jaden.

"Hey, Pat, I…" he tried to speak.

"Man. That guy has anger management problems." sighed Syrus.

"Let's follow him!" Jaden shouted. He began to walk after Pat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All four, though Pat didn't know about the other three, arrived at was once the Obelisk Blue dorm.

"**_WHAT THE HECK?!_**" screamed Pat, with his voice echoing all over the Academy Island.

The once blue building was now a stark white color, its castle-like structure glistening in the sunlight.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going in there!" Pat growled. Before one step was made, Jaden ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Cool it, bro. You don't want to go in there!"

Pat stopped pulling and sighed. "True, Jaden. However… I will find a way to talk to…" He muttered something before continuing on. "Sartorious."

He stormed away to the Ra Dorms.

"What'd he say, Jay? Speak, soldier!" Tyranno said to Jaden.

"He said, 'I'll find a way to talk to… Sartorious.' I think I caught the words my stupid and bleach-brained... something... before he ended."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pat found Justin asleep on his bed, the higher bunk bed in their room.

"JUSTIN! WAKE UP!"

A cartoon-like bubble coming from Justin's mouth popped as his eyes opened. "What is it?"

Justin hopped down from his bed, and Pat replied with: "The Society is here…"

"You mean…"

"Yes." Pat turned his head toward a trunk labeled with the heavily bolded words: **DO NOT OPEN. THAT MEANS YOU, JADEN, SYRUS, BASTION, TYRANNO, AND ANYONE ELSE.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was the next day, four o' clock. Classes had just ended, and two certain Ra Students were already at work, close to the White Dorm. They were spying into the windows with binoculars, laying on a rock ledge behind the building.

"Hmm… The only one in there I see is Chazz." Justin said. Pat scribbled down some things on a notepad, which read:

**Members of the Society**

**Sartorious (Leader)**

**Chazz**

"Hmm… No one else?" Pat asked.

Justin scoped out the building's many windows. "No one else."

Suddenly, the sound of a quiet voice reached their ears.

"Ah, spying on us, are we Pat? Heh-heh-heh-heh…"

The two stood up and turned around and, with twitching eyes, saw the voice's origin. In front of them stood a man about 35, with large yellow eyes with blue pupils, with long dark blue flame-like hair and a spike of gray hair at the front and mid-back-length dark blue hair, wearing a white buttoned coat with dark blue buttons, collars, and designs on the shoulders, and a cape-like bottom part with a split in the middle, black pants, and blue shoes.

"S-S-S-S-S-S… SARTORIOUS!" Pat roared.

He instantly leapt at the Society Leader in rage, but Justin grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…" smirked Sartorious. "It's a good thing your Squire held you back… You'd be expelled from the school if you hurt a Dorm's advisor."

"I am not his Squire!" Justin growled.

"Grr… JUSTIN, LET ME GO!"

Justin rolled his eyes and said: "Do you wanna be expelled?"

"If I had to choose between letting Sartorious brainwash people and kicking his butt and getting expelled, I'd choose choice B!" Pat clawed madly, though not doing anything to anyone.

"But you'd lose the chance to duel me… Although you may remember what happened… _Last time._"

Pat stopped clawing the air, and then jumped behind Justin and hid, causing the blonde to sweat-drop.

Sartorious let out an evil chuckle, and walked away.

"We'd better go back to our Dorm, Pat." Justin said.

Pat nodded, and both began to walk back to the Ra Dorm. Pat, however, stopped briefly after a few steps. With a low growl, he continued on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A Few Days Later, Monday, Crowler's Classroom_

The day began with the usual Monday test. We join Pat, sitting in his usual spot, besides Justin and Bastion in the Ra Yellow section.

"This test had twenty questions. You all have ten minutes to complete it, starting in…" Crowler said. He sat at his silver-blue colored desk and looked at a clock.

"3… 2… One… Begin!"

Instantly, the students got to work. Well… A few, one being Jaden, slept through it in a pure example of stupidity and ignorance.

_Hmm… Question One. _Pat read in his mind. _How many Cyber Dragon monsters are required for the Fusion Summon of Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Twin Dragon, and Chimeratech Overdragon total?_

_Well… End Dragon needs three, Twin needs two and Chimeratech needs at least one, so six._

The Ra filled in a bubble with his pencil next to 6.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_About a Minute and 14 Seconds Later_

Pat was at the last two questions, and he still had over nine minutes and 40 seconds to finish.

_Okay… Number 19: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and its three Fusion Material Monsters have how many total Attack Points?_

Pat mumbled something in his mind and filled in a bubble next to 13500.

_Last question. Five-Headed Dragon only has one counter-monster (A monster with the same Attack and Defense Points, and has the same Level, Type, and basic summoning conditions). What is its name, stats, and Attribute?_

Pat read the answers.

_A, Dragon Slayer Knight, 12/6000/5000/LIGHT_

_B, Dragon Master Knight, 12/6000/6000/LIGHT_

_C, Dragon Eliminator Knight, 12/5000/5000/DARK_

_Or D, Dragon Master Knight, 12/5000/5000/LIGHT_

Pat looked over the answers a few more times, and the filled in D.

After ten minutes, everyone passed the tests down to Crowler for grading. And then the usual school day continued…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The test results were placed in everyone's respective dorms. Many of the Ra Students were crowding around the listings, and cleared out when Pat, Justin, and Bastion pushed through.

"I got… 18 of 20, a numerical score of 90, a B plus. Not bad." grinned Justin.

"And I got 20 of 20, a 100 and A plus." Pat smirked. Bastion said the same thing, only of course in his larger words and British accent.

"Jeez. Every time, I either get 85, 90, 95, and sometimes 100, and you guys always get 100's!"

Bastion grinned and said: "I am the number one Ra Student."

Pat sent an angry glare at him, growling: "_You are the number one Ra?_ Maybe you'd like to Duel me again, against my now upgraded Deck?!"

Pat shoved his face into Bastion's, with Anime flames in his eyes.

"Uh… I meant number one Ra, grade-wise?"

The flames enlarged and Bastion sweat dropped.

"Number Two Ra, then."

Now Justin glared at Bastion, causing him to run away in fear.

"Fool." Pat muttered. "Oh, yes… J, I was thinking about a clothing change."

"We don't need the Ra jacket?"

"Nope. Remember? The… Un-bleached-brain Chazz wore a black jacket."

Justin nodded, and then followed Pat to their room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I haven't seen Pat or Justin for a while." sighed Jaden. "I wonder what their up to… They always pass by here, or at least Pat, about now."

He was sitting at a chair by his room's window. Syrus was trying to take a nap, laying on the higher bunk bed. And Hassleberry was thumbing through his deck.

"Hey, I think I see them!" Jaden said. He saw two shadowy figures walking towards the Slifer Dorm.

"Ohh… Do you have to shout so loudly?" Syrus groaned.

Jaden opened the door, and, followed by Tyranno, walked down to the ground and met Pat and Justin.

"Hey, guys! What's cook… ing…" Jaden stumbled in his words as he spotted something new about the two…

Justin now wore a black coat with its bottom part nearly dragging the ground, a dark red t-shirt underneath, black pants, and dark-colored shoes.

…And then there was Pat…

He wore black pants and shoes, but all of his clothing was covered, except for the bottom half of his shoes, by a buttoned black coat having four-inch collars. The coat split at his shoes, touching the ground and bending up in jagged curls, like what the "tail" of a living shadow would look like, moving across the ground… Pat also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with silver circles on the knuckles and dark green wrists. His hair was also different; it was now styled at the front with a hook-shaped spike.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh…" cackled Pat in a deep, demonic voice. He lowered his head so his eyes were shadowed, and they began glowing red.

"_Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh… Ye mortal fools… Ye shall all perish from my powers. THY DESTINY HAS BEEN SEALED! **GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!**_"

Jaden, Tyranno, and Justin sweat dropped, with Justin saying: "Pat, we know your just using the sunlight to reflect the light off red-colored contacts."

Pat fell to the ground Anime-style, groaning. "I can't fool anyone! Even a Slifer idiot and a stupid Sergeant wannabe!"

Red anger crosses popped up on Jaden and Tyranno's heads, and then disappeared.

"Well, we're going back inside. It looks like it might rain…" Jaden looked up at the sky, which had become a dark gray, a large change from the previous blue with white-clouds.

"Dismissed, soldiers!" Tyranno said with a salute. He and Jaden went back into their room, as Justin and Pat did the same.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The Next Day After Class_

Justin had gone to the Card Shop in the center of the island, so Pat was left alone in their room. In Justin's absence, he rummaged through the chest which no one else could look through.

He had come across the thing he had been looking for: a white and blue jacket much like Chazz's, but with a longer cape-like bottom having no split middle.

"Grr… Why did I look for _this _horrid thing? It just brings back the pain of the memories from my days in the Light…"

A series of horrible memories ran through Pat's head as he, without knowing, removed his black jacket to show his black t-shirt, and then stood in front of a large mirror in the room and put on the white jacket.

But then, Justin returned and opened the door.

"I got some sweet card packs, Pat!" The blonde noticed Pat's jacket, and as Pat turned to him with a dark look in his eyes, Justin said:

"Why did you…"

"Hmm?" Pat noticed his attire, and then let out a blood-curdling scream in anger, frustration, and surprise.

Pat ripped off his Light jacket and tore it to shreds immediately, all an elapsed time of one millionth of a second.

"Yeah, you can tell we're in a cartoon." Justin said with a sweat-drop, breaking the fourth wall.

PM: And so the Society has been met, as well as Pat's darkest secret revealed… To those who are observant, anyway.


	7. The Girl's Dorm: The Forbidden Area

**Chapter Seven: The Girls' Dorm: The Forbidden Area**

As usual, Justin and Pat were taking their walk around the island. This time, they took a few different routes. They had found several places of interest from doing that. For the final leg of their journey, the two took a path going to a blue building… They had made a decision that perhaps would alter the course of their lives… **_Forever._**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Justin and Pat had come across a light blue building with castle-like structure, with a darker blue roof. Part of the building was suspended over a picturesque lake.

"Wow. Where are we?" Justin asked no one in particular.

Pat, holding a map of Duel Academy Island, said: "Oh, crud. Justin, I know where we are. The… Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm."

"And the problem is?"

"YOU IDIOT! THE GIRLS' DORM CANNOT BE VISITED BY THOSE OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER OF THOSE INSIDE!"

"Don't forget to breath." Justin sweat-dropped. "Well, we'd better hurry back to the Ra Dorm."

The two turned to run away, and then made a sprint in the opposite direction of the Girl's Dorm, when…

"Hold it right there!" shouted a feminine voice.

Justin and Pat stopped running and turned back around to see the speaker. They saw a female about 16 and approximately their height, with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a white sleeveless shirt with blue collars and buttons, a blue miniskirt, and blue boots.

"We're toast." Pat muttered.

"What are you two doing here?!" cried the female.

"We… We were just taking our usual walk and decided to take this path!" Justin explained. "We didn't know the Girls' Dorm was here!"

"Whatever! I can think of another reason or two, and both aren't good reasons!" The female glared at them, now only a foot and a half from them.

"Heh…" Pat smirked. "You can't threaten us. Females have no upper body strength!"

A red anger cross appeared on the girl's head, followed by her delivering a slap to Pat's cheek, knocking him onto the ground and turning his eyes into Anime swirls.

"I… _Lay_… Corrected." he moaned.

Soon, the sound of another girls' voice reached the three's ears.

"Hey, Jasmine! Found some spies, huh?"

The three looked further down the path to see another 16-year-old female, with light brown hair and blue eyes, wearing the same as Jasmine.

"I found two of them, Mindy." smirked Jasmine.

The other girl, Mindy, walked up to where Jasmine stood, smirking at Justin and Pat. Actually only Justin since Pat was on the ground still.

"Wait a minute… I know those two." Mindy picked up Pat to get him upright. Pat's spike of hair at the front of his head was now bent in several different places.

"MY HAIR HAS BEEN RUINED! JASMINE, YOU WILL DIE NOW!" Pat yelled. Justin, however, grabbed him by his collars, in the same manner that he did a few days earlier when they met Sartorious.

Mindy, Jasmine, and even Justin sweat dropped at Pat's actions.

"So, who are these nut cases, Mindy? I mean, I know one is a collar-snatching blonde, and the other is a hair-obsessed freak, but other than that…"

Several small red anger crossed popped up on Pat's head. "I AM NOT HAIR OBSESSED! AND I'M NOT A FREAK!" He then reached inside his coat and pulled out a comb and a mirror, and began reshaping his spike.

"Yeah. Not hair-obsessed. Right." sweat-dropped Mindy. "Anyway, these two are those guys that defeated Chazz and that Hassleberry person. And the certain brown-haired one even beat Crowler by himself!"

"Whoa. Well, still… We can't let them get away with spying on the Girls' Dorm."

"I already told you we didn't know the Girls' Dorm was here!" growled Justin.

"Too bad; we're reporting you to Crowler!" Jasmine and Mindy walked away, but were stopped by yet another female's voice.

"Hold it, you two."

For a third time, Justin and Pat looked in the direction of where the voice came from, seeing, of course, a girl of 16. This girl, however, was about an inch taller than them, with golden hair reaching to the middle of her back. She wore the same as Mindy and Jasmine did, a white and blue sleeveless shirt, blue miniskirt, and boots.

Upon sight, Justin and Pat's eyes took the shape of red, beating hearts, and small blushes appeared on their cheeks.

"Ah! Alexis!" cried out Mindy and Jasmine.

"Guys, they might be telling the truth. Remember what happened a year ago with Jaden and Syrus?" asked the female.

_So this is **the **Alexis Rhodes, AKA Obelisk Blue Queen… _Pat thought.

"Yeah, but why would they not know where the Girls' Dorm is?" Mindy said. Alexis walked over to them.

"I believe them." she said.

"WHAT?!" cried out Mindy, Jasmine, _and _Pat.

Justin reacted and knocked him in the head with his arm.

Alexis giggled, and then stood in front of the two Ras.

"Sorry if these two caused you any trouble."

"N-N-N-No problem, Alexis. None at all." stuttered Justin. Pat took one long gaze at Alexis' face, which caused his eyes to roll up into his head and for him to fall over, KO'd.

"Um… Is he gonna be okay?" Alexis asked.

"He always does that when he meets a pretty girl."

_CRUD! I CALLED HER PRETTY! _Justin yelled in his mind.

"Oh, I'm pretty, huh?" Alexis giggled once more.

_Don't tell me she's falling for **them **now! _Jasmine thought. "Well, if you think their okay, Alexis…"

"I do. However… I'm not letting them go just yet…" A small smirk appeared on Alexis' face. "You two can go free if you'll duel Mindy and Jasmine tonight."

"WHAT?! BUT WE'LL GET CREAMED!" cried out the other two girls.

"And why did you bring them into this situation?" Justin asked. He shook Pat violently, waking him up. "Did you hear Alexis, Pat?"

"I heard her." he mumbled.

"Well, they wanted to have a challenge, so you two would be perfect! But promise me one thing: you'll use your weakest deck. I guess that goes only for you, Pat. See ya at 10:00!" The three females walked away to their dorm.

"We are gonna rule." Pat smirked.

"Hey, where's your sense of chivalry, Pat?! We gotta go easy on them!"

"You only said that 'cause you use a Warrior deck."

"That's true…"

The two looked at each other evilly, both saying in synch: "We'll destroy them."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Several Hours Later, the Girls' Dorm, Ten o' Clock_

Pat and Justin, both wearing their Duel Disks, stood on one side of a thinner part of the lake by the Girls' Dorm, with Mindy and Jasmine on the other side, also wearing Duel Disks.

"Okay, before we begin…" Alexis said. She walked over to Pat and snatched his deck from his Disk's deck slot and looked at it.

"Hmm… This deck will do. Okay!" Alexis handed the deck back to Pat.

All four duel participants shuffled their decks and put them in their respective slot.

"Let's duel!" shouted all.

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock and Justin Cheek vs. Mindy and Jasmine**

**LP: 8000 Per Team**

**DUEL!**

Everyone drew five cards.

"Ladies first." Pat said.

Mindy smirked and drew a sixth card. "How polite. So, I'll start of with this: I activate Scapegoat!"

Mindy placed a Spell in her Graveyard, and four small sheep with round, fluffy bodies and brown horns appeared, one blue, one red, one green, and one yellow. (All Sheep Tokens) **ATK/0 DEF/0**

"Oh, brother." Pat muttered.

"Oh, help me! I'm so scared! Oh, no! Not four Sheep Tokens!" Justin cried out mockingly.

"Don't insult them! Their too cute!" giggled Mindy.

Pat and Justin sweat dropped as Jasmine drew another card. "It's my move! I summon Celtic Guardian in attack position!"

A warrior wearing green and silver armor, brown arms, a blue cape, brown boots, orange eyes, blond hair, and orange eyes holding a long sword. **ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1200.**

"Oh yeah, now _that _monster I like!" Pat smirked.

"Now I'll activate Legendary Sword and equip it to my Celtic Guardian!" shouted Jasmine.

Celtic Guardian's blade was replaced by a silver-bladed, green-handled sword. (Celtic Guardian) **ATK/ 1700 DEF/1500.**

"That's all."

Justin snatched up a card. "I'll go next. Tell me, you two… Why do you use monsters that are weak?"

"Because their so cute!" Mindy grinned.

"Cause their cool!" replied Jasmine.

"Uh-huh… Well, whatever. I place two cards facedown and… end my turn."

Pat eyed Justin suspiciously. "Are you mad?! Trying to get us expelled?!"

Justin winked at Pat.

"Okay… My move!" Pat drew a card from his deck. "I summon Battle Ox in attack mode!"

An ox-like monster that stood on its hind feet, wearing red and gold armor with red eyes, holding an axe, appeared. **ATK/ 1700 DEF/ 1000.**

"Um… Pat? THAT MONSTER IS WEAK BY MINE AND EVEN WEIRDER, _YOUR _STANDARDS!" yelled Justin.

"Hey, Alexis told me to use a weak deck! This is a collection of my very first cards... The cards of mine that are the only ones that are… **_WEAK! REPULSIVE! UNWANTED! FORGETTABLE! FEEBLE! PUNY!_**"

Justin had covered his ears due to Pat's loud outburst, and he now uncovered them.

"Loud mouth." he mumbled.

"Hmph. I'll continue now. I'll place one card facedown, and I'll equip Battle Ox with a Spell: Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Battle Ox began glowing a red color.

"So, attack Sheep Token blue!"

The ox monster jumped at the blue token monster, slicing it in half.

"And thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush, the difference between Sheep Token's Defense and Battle Ox's Attack is taken from your Life Points!" Pat smirked.

**Mindy and Jasmine's LP: 6300.**

"Big meanie!" pouted Mindy.

"Oh, for the love of hatred… I end my turn."

Mindy drew another card. "Hmm… I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

Jasmine drew next. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!"

A female in a blue and yellow magician's outfit with long golden-brown hair and pink dots under her blue eyes, a cane-shaped scepter, and blue boots appeared. **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1800.**

"And now, I'll activate the Equip Spell Energy of the Magicians! For every Spellcaster on my side of the field, Valkyria gains 200 Attack and Defense points, including her!"

Magician's Valkyria began glowing a purple color. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 2000.**

"Magician's Valkyria, attack Battle Ox!"

The feminine Spellcaster's scepter began glowing in numerous colors, with a multi-colored energy ball forming at the tip. It was launched at Battle Ox, causing the monster to explode.

**Pat and Justin's LP: 7900.**

"And now, Celtic Guardian! Attack Pat directly!"

Celtic Guardian made a dash for Pat, jumped up halfway, and slashed him with his sword.

**Pat and Justin's LP: 6200.**

"Heh-heh… Nice move, Jasmine, but you activated my Trap! I play Revenge! Whenever you directly attack me or Pat, I can destroy one of your monsters! I choose Magician's Valkyria!"

Magician's Valkyria disappeared.

"Grr… I'll end my turn."

Justin smirked and said: "My turn!" He drew a card and placed it in his hand. "I'll summon Marauding Captain in Attack mode!"

A man in silver armor with blond hair, a red cape, and a long sword materialized. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 400.**

"And now, I'll use his effect! I can now Special Summon a Level Four or lower Warrior Monster from my hand, and I choose Familiar Knight!"

Another man with dark gray armor, brown-gold hair, red eyes, and a silver face mask holding a shield and sword appeared. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1400.**

"Now, Familiar Knight, attack Celtic Guardian!"

Familiar Knight threw his sword at Celtic Guardian, who hit it with his sword and causing it to fly back and slash Familiar Knight in half.

"JUSTIN!" Pat yelled angrily.

**Pat and Justin's LP: 5700.**

"But since Familiar Knight was destroyed, either I or Pat can summon a Level 4 monster to the field. I don't have any monsters, but I happen to know that Pat does…"

"Indeed I do! I summon Rare Metal Dragon!"

A small black draconic monster with yellow claws and a horn on its nose appeared. **ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 1200.**

"How is _that thing _Level 4?!" Mindy cried out.

"Its effect. It cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Only Special Summoned. Is that all, Justin?"

The blonde Ra nodded, and so Pat drew.

"Heh-heh… I'll summon Mystical Elf in Defense mode."

A blue-skinned female elf with back-length light brown hair, a white crown, and a blue dress appeared. **ATK/ 800 DEF/ 2000.**

"And now, Rare Metal Dragon! Attack Celtic Guardian!"

With a powerful ram, the black-silver dragon destroyed Celtic Guardian.

**Mindy and Jasmine's LP: 5600.**

"I'll end with one facedown."

A facedown vertical card appeared as Mindy began her turn with a draw.

"I'll summon Dark Elf!"

A brown-skinned elf with purple hair, a dark yellow crown, and a light blue dress appeared. **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 800.**

"And now, I'll do this: activate Creature Swap! I swap my Dark Elf with your Mystical Elf, Pat!"

The holograms faded briefly as Mindy and Pat walked up to one another, handing each other the desired monster. As they walked back Dark Elf was now on Pat's side of the field, and Mystical Elf was on Mindy's.

"And now, I activate Polymerization! I fuse Mystical Elf with Lady of Faith in my hand…"

Mindy, after holding out a Spell Card, discarded two cards from her hand to the Graveyard, and threw Mystical Elf to Pat, who placed it in his Graveyard.

"I summon Elf of Faith!"

A blue-skinned elf wearing a green dress with dark green shoulders, a pink and purple crown, and white elbow-length gloves. **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 3000.**

"I'll end my turn."

_Why didn't she put in attack position?! I could've beaten it with my Dragon! Of course, Mindy knows that… But she could've taken out J's Marauding Captain! Hmm…_Pat thought.

"My move!" Jasmine smirked as she withdrew her next card.

"I summon Shining Friendship!"

A green monster with a spherical body, blue eyes, and white wings appeared. **ATK/ 1300 DEF/ 1100.**

"Next, I'll use Silver Bow and Arrow on Shining Friendship!"

Shining Friendship now held a glowing bow, with a pack of arrows on its back. **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1400.**

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" laughed Pat. "Not a fluff ball! No! _Not _a fluff ball with a bow and arrow! NO!" He continued laughing, as did Justin. However, Pat stopped abruptly, saying: "We're serious Duelists, Jasmine. We don't have time for bad monsters and forgettable Spells."

"Oh, I know. Do it, Mindy!" Jasmine said.

"Right." replied the brunette Obelisk. "I use my Elf of Faith's ability! I can halve its Attack Points and add them to another monster… AKA Shining Friendship!"

Elf of Faith began glowing a red color. **ATK/ 950 DEF/ 3000.**

The red energy transferred to Shining Friendship. **ATK/ 2550 DEF/ 1400.**

"Now, Shining Friendship! Attack Rare Metal Dragon!"

The petite monster shot a glowing arrow towards Rare Metal Dragon, with white energy trailing it.

"Hold it! I play another Trap: Attack Redirection! I pay 500 Life Points to redirect an attack made to my partner. It was specially made for a tag team duel."

**Pat and Justin's LP: 5200.**

As Justin placed a Trap into his Graveyard, the arrow from Shining Friendship went towards Marauding Captain, causing the Warrior to fall over and explode.

**Pat and Justin's LP: 3850.**

"It's my turn!" Justin growled, drawing.

"I'll place one card facedown and place a monster facedown. Your move Pat!"

Two facedown cards appeared.

"Good. It's go time!" Pat sneered as he drew a card from his deck. "I… Perfect. I place two cards facedown, and then I activate Dark Hole! This super-powerful Spell destroys all monsters on the field!"

A black hole opened up, sucking in all monsters on the field.

"Now, we can start fresh… I'll use Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards, as long as I discard two."

Pat drew three cards and placed one of them in his Graveyard, along with a card in his hand from before.

"Now… I activate Soul Release to remove from play two cards in my Graveyard: Rare Metal Dragon and Battle Ox! That's all for now…" Pat smirked.

_But my facedown cards will help me out big time…_

"I draw!" Mindy shouted. She glanced at her card, and then placed it on her monster card zone. "I set one monster facedown, place a card facedown, and… Um… That's all from me."

Jasmine whisked out a card next. "Okay! My turn! And I'll begin by summoning Mystic Horseman in attack position!"

A centaur with yellow hair holding a very large scythe in his hand appeared. **ATK/ 1300 DEF/ 1550.**

"Mystic Horseman, attack Justin directly!"

Mystic Horseman jumped towards Justin, with his scythe brought back in preparation for slashing.

"Ha! I play my facedown: Mirror Force! All attack mode monsters you two have, girls, are sent to the Graveyard!" Pat shouted.

A mirror appeared in front of Mystic Horseman, reflecting him, causing the centaur beast to disappear.

"Thanks, Pat." sighed Justin.

"Ooh!" growled Jasmine. "I end with a facedown!"

The fourth facedown card on the field appeared.

Justin drew his card. "Heh-heh-heh… I play Vorse Raider!"

A brown-skinned man wielding a double-bladed sword in a black and blue suit with brown boots appeared. **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1200.**

"Attack Mindy's facedown!"

Vorse Raider jumped at Mindy's facedown monster, slashing it with his sword. The monster was revealed to be a pink ball of fluff with an upside-down smile.

"AH! Marshmallon?!" cried Justin. "When I attack it when it's facedown, I lose 1000 points!"

**Pat and Justin's LP: 2850.**

"And even better, my cutie-pie can't be destroyed in defense mode!" Mindy smirked.

(Marshmallon) **ATK/ 300 DEF/ 500.**

Vorse Raider returned to Justin's side of the field.

"I hope you have a plan, Pat, cause if not, we could be done for."

Pat gave a smirk of reassurance as he drew his next card. "I now play my other facedown: Return from the Different Dimension! I pay half my Life Points…"

**Pat and Justin's LP: 1425.**

"And that lets me Special Summon as many removed from play monsters that I can. So, return to my field, Battle Ox and Rare Metal Dragon!"

The axe-wielding ox and silver-colored dragon returned. (Battle Ox) **ATK/ 1700 DEF/ 1000. **(Rare Metal Dragon) **ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 1200.**

"And now… I play a Spell I used earlier I believe… Fairy Meteor Crush! I equip it to my Dragon."

Rare Metal Dragon glowed a red color.

"Now, I place one card facedown. Rare Metal Dragon, _ATTACK MINDY'S MARSHMALLON!_"

Rare Metal Dragon rammed into the fluffy creature, slicing it in half for a moment. The small marshmallow's parts rejoined.

**Mindy and Jasmine's LP: 3700.**

"Grr… I activate my Trap Card!" shouted Mindy.

"And I'll do the same!" Jasmine yelled out. Their face downs rose up. Both were the almost the same…

"WE ACTIVATE…" began the two female Blues in synch.

"Destruction Ring!" Mindy cried out.

"And Ring of Destruction!" exclaimed Jasmine.

A ring with ten red circles around it spun around after materializing in front of its card, attaching itself to Rare Metal Dragon's horn. Additionally, a silver ring appeared, wrapping around Battle Ox's.

"Okay, I know what Ring of Destruction does, but not _Destruction Ring_." Justin said.

"Grr… These two are ending the duel in a draw, J. Ring of Destruction inflicts damage to everyone's Life Points equal to a monster's Attack power, which would be 2400 right now. And Destruction Ring inflicts 1000 points to everyone, regardless of the monster's power."

"Oh… Okay."

There was a silence, and then…

A loud **_BOOM _**echoed across the lake as both rings self-destructed, blowing up the monsters they were equipped to.

**Mindy and Jasmine's, and Pat and Justin's LP: 0000.**

**DRAW**

All holograms faded, and, from the force of the explosion, knocked all participants onto their backs.

"Urgh… Well, we didn't win, but we didn't lose. So, what happens?" Pat muttered.

"Well, I say we tell!" shouted Mindy.

"Yeah! You'd be trespassing after the duel's over, anyway! So…" Jasmine said.

Jasmine and Mindy shouted at the same time: "YOU'RE BUSTED!"

The two girls giggled and tried to run back to their dorm, but were stopped by Alexis.

"_I'll _be the deciding factor here… I'll duel one of them for the decision." she said, walking up to the boys.

"But, Alexis…" Jasmine blinked.

"So, whose the lucky guy?" Pat mumbled quietly.

"Why, you are. No offense Justin, but I want a _good _challenge." Alexis grinned at Pat, making him blush slightly.

"Hey! I'm a great duelist!" Justin whined.

"I'm dueling Pat, that's final. I'll give you an hour for deck prep, Pat." Alexis walked away to the Girls' Dorm.

"Well, I'd better get a better deck…" Pat said. Leaving Justin with the other two girls, he ran back to his dorm at supersonic speed.

"I TOLD YOU, PAT: WE ARE IN A CARTOON!" yelled Justin

Pat, Mindy, and Jasmine sweat dropped as the blonde's yell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_An Hour Later_

Pat and Alexis both stood in small boats anchored to the lake bed, with Justin sitting behind Pat, with Mindy and Jasmine sitting beside Alexis' boat in a separate one.

"I'm ready when you are, Alexis." Pat smirked, activating his Duel Disk.

"Well, I'm ready!" replied Alexis, activating her own Disk as well. She now wore on both arms blue elbow-length gloves, with silver bumps on the knuckles.

"Remember, Pat… Lose, and we get expelled…" Justin said quietly.

"Oh, gee. No pressure there." Pat growled. "And pressure is _not _what I need."

"Shutting up now." Justin said.

Pat turned his attention back to Alexis.

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" smirked Pat.

With the participants' hands now holding five cards, a new duel began…


	8. A Lost Love or a Lost Cause?

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Enter the Twosome…_

"Wow. Where are we?" Justin asked no one in particular.

Pat, holding a map of Duel Academy Island, said: "Oh, crud. Justin, I know where we are. The… Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm. THE GIRLS' DORM CANNOT BE VISITED BY THOSE OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER OF THOSE INSIDE!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Let's duel!" shouted Pat, Mindy, Jasmine, and Justin.

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock and Justin Cheek vs. Mindy and Jasmine**

**LP: 8000 Per Team**

**DUEL!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I activate my Trap Card!" shouted Mindy.

"And I'll do the same!" Jasmine yelled out. Their face downs rose up. Both were the almost the same…

"WE ACTIVATE…" began the two female Blues in synch.

"Destruction Ring!" Mindy cried out.

"And Ring of Destruction!" exclaimed Jasmine.

A ring with ten red circles around it spun around after materializing in front of its card, attaching itself to Rare Metal Dragon's horn. Additionally, a silver ring appeared, wrapping around Battle Ox's.

"Okay, I know what Ring of Destruction does, but not _Destruction Ring_." Justin said.

"Grr… These two are ending the duel in a draw, J. Ring of Destruction inflicts damage to everyone's Life Points equal to a monster's Attack power, which would be 2400 right now. And Destruction Ring inflicts 1000 points to everyone, regardless of the monster's power."

"Oh… Okay."

There was a silence, and then…

A loud **_BOOM _**echoed across the lake as both rings self-destructed, blowing up the monsters they were equipped to.

**Mindy and Jasmine's, and Pat and Justin's LP: 0000.**

**DRAW**

"Urgh… Well, we didn't win, but we didn't lose. So, what happens?" Pat muttered.

"Well, I say we tell!" shouted Mindy.

"I'm dueling Pat, and that will decide their fate. I'll give you an hour for deck prep, Pat." Alexis walked away to the Girls' Dorm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_An Hour Later_

Pat and Alexis both stood in small boats anchored to the lake bed, with Justin sitting behind Pat, with Mindy and Jasmine sitting beside Alexis' boat in a separate one.

"I'm ready when you are, Alexis." Pat smirked, activating his Duel Disk.

"Well, I'm ready!" replied Alexis, activating her own Disk as well. She now wore on both arms blue elbow-length gloves, with silver bumps on the knuckles.

"Remember, Pat… Lose, and we get expelled…" Justin said quietly.

"Oh, gee. No pressure there." Pat growled. "And pressure is _not _what I need."

"Shutting up now." Justin said.

Pat turned his attention back to Alexis.

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" smirked Pat.

With the participants' hands now holding five cards, a new duel began…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter Eight: A Lost Love or a Lost Cause?**

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Alexis Rhodes**

**LP: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"As before, ladies first." Pat said, peering at his hand.

"You're the first gentleman duelist I've met." Alexis smirked as she drew a sixth card.

"I summon Command Knight in attack position!"

A female red-armor-clad knight with a yellow cape and black hair, wielding a sword appeared. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1900.**

"And his effect increases all Warriors' Attack by 400, and only my Warriors. I'll end with two face-downs."

(Command Knight) **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1900.**

Pat drew his sixth, glancing only momentarily at the card. "I know what it does, Alexis. A certain _other _blonde uses it when we duel…" Pat sent a look at Justin. "It also cannot be attacked if another monster exists on your side of the field. But it only has one thousand, sixteen hundred points. I use Mystical Space Typhoon to eliminate your first facedown!" Pat shouted, slipping a Spell into his Graveyard.

Alexis' leftmost card was destroyed by a gust of wind and rain.

_Grr… He destroyed my Mirror Force…_

"And now, I'll summon Mechanicalchaser!"

A yellow-green mechanical monster with many weapons coming from its spherical body and a sword-shaped tail appeared. **ATK/ 1850 DEF/ 800.**

"I'll place one card facedown. Your turn, Alexis." Pat smirked.

Alexis drew another card and placed it in her hand. "I place one monster in facedown Defense, and that's all."

Pat cackled quietly at the move's simplicity, and then drew. "I summon Machine King Prototype!"

A machine with red and silver coloring, with a machine gun on his left arm appeared. **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1500.**

"And he gains 100 Attack and Defense points for each Machine on my side of the field."

(Machine King Prototype) **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1700.**

"And now… Prototype, attack her facedown monster! Mechanized Gunfire!"

Prototype's machine gun fired off hundreds of bullets, hitting Alexis' facedown card and destroying it.

"And that's all for now…"

Alexis drew her next card. "Ah! Perfect! I activate Polymerization to fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber in my hand to make… My Cyber Blader!"

After depositing three cards into her Graveyard, a new monster appeared. It was a female, with long blue hair, a red and purple jumpsuit, and blue skin, with red blades on her the bottoms of shoes. **ATK/ 4200 DEF/ 800.**

"WHAT THE?!" Pat screamed.

"My Cyber Blader has three abilities…" Alexis smirked. "One: if my opponent has one monster, it can't be destroyed in battle. Two: if you have two monsters, its Attack is doubled. And three: if you have three monsters, it negates your Spells, Traps, and Monster effects. Anyway… Cyber Blader, attack Machine King Prototype!"

Cyber Blader rushed in towards Machine King Prototype, preparing to slash the Machine.

"Hold it! I activate Shrink, halving your card's Attack!" shouted Pat.

(Cyber Blader) **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 800.**

The feminine monster slashed Machine King Prototype in half, destroying it.

**Pat's LP: 3700.**

"Grr…" Pat growled.

"Your move." Alexis said, causing Pat to instantly whip out a card from his deck.

"I activate Robot Factory!"

The field became a gray-floored factory, with conveyor belts and machine parts all over.

"This Field Spell increases my Machine monsters' Attack by 200, and also… Heh-heh-heh…" Pat cackled.

(Mechanicalchaser) **ATK/ 2050 DEF/ 800.**

"It also lets me play this Spell: Mechanical Multiplication! I can summon two Robot Tokens by paying 500 Points!"

**Pat's LP: 3200.**

Two red-eyed silver-plated robots having no arms or legs materialized beside Mechanicalchaser. **ATK/ 200 DEF/ 200.**

"And now… I tribute my Tokens to summon one of the strongest monsters in my Machine deck…"

The two Tokens disappeared.

"I SUMMON FUSILIER DRAGON, THE DUAL-MODE BEAST!"

An orange and brown mechanical dragon with a tank-like body, a cannon on its head, and sharp teeth. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2000.**

"You forget…" smirked Alexis. "My Cyber Blader's Attack gets doubled now."

(Cyber Blader) **ATK/ 4200 DEF/ 800.**

"I know. That's why I have this little baby: Tribute to the Doomed! I discard one card from my hand and destroy one monster on the field."

"No! Not my Cyber Blader!"

"Actually… No. I'm going easy on you, as I do with all females that are… Well, that doesn't need to be said." Pat whispered to no one the last part, trying to hide a blush.

"I can easily think of a few things…" Jasmine whispered to Mindy. The two let out girly giggles.

Pat sent a very angry glare at the two, followed by a deep, rumbling growl coming from his throat, causing the two females to whimper and cling to each other in fear.

"Anyway… I'm destroying _my _Mechanicalchaser."

"WHAT?!"

Mechanicalchaser became mummified by mummification wrap appearing from nowhere, wrapping the Machine up and destroying it.

(Cyber Blader)

**ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 800.**

"And now, Fusilier Dragon! Attack Cyber Blader! Missile Ray Burst!"

From Fusilier Dragon's mouth, a wide blast of red-colored missiles shot out towards Cyber Blader, exploding at a few inches away. A loud boom followed the explosion.

**Alexis' LP: 3100.**

As the smoke cleared, Alexis said: "My Cyber Blader can't be destroyed, since you have one monster, ya know."

"Yes, I know that, Alexis. It's your move."

Alexis drew a card. "Okay! My turn! I summon Injection Fairy Lily!"

A fairy in a white and red nurse's outfit with a heart on her white cap, white and blue stockings, and pink hair, holding a blue needle. **ATK/ 400 DEF/ 1500.**

"I'll switch Command Knight into Attack mode. Now, Fairy Lily, attack!"

"What?" Pat questioned.

Injection Fairy Lily flew towards Fusilier Dragon, pointing her needle at the Machine.

"Now I use Fairy Lily's ability! I pay 2000 points to increase her power by 3000 until the end of the Damage Phase!"

Pat's eyes turned to Anime-like white circles with black outlines.

**Alexis' LP: 1100.**

(Injection Fairy Lily) **ATK/ 3400 DEF/ 1500.**

The needle became larger, and Fairy Lily threw it at Pat's Machine, destroying it.

**Pat's LP: 2800.**

"And now, Cyber Blader, go!"

Cyber Blader dashed at Pat, smacking him, causing him to fall where he stood and nearly go into the water, which was invisible from Robot Factory.

**Pat's LP: 700.**

"And last, Command Knight!"

Command Knight ran towards Pat, with her sword ready for use.

"No…! Grr… I… I ACTIVATE MAGIC CYLINDER!"

Two horizontal red and gold cups appeared, sucking Command Knight's sword in one. The other cup spat it out at Alexis.

"I place Kuriboh into my Graveyard to negate all damage to me!" shouted Alexis.

The sword hit her, and returned to Command Knight, having no effect on her Life Points.

"Well, now we're both almost out of Life Points." Alexis said cheerfully. Pat, however, didn't return speech at all, let alone cheerfully.

"Um, Pat? Are you okay?"

"…"

Silence…

"…No, Alexis. I'm not. I now realize something… I realize something all too obvious… I treat female opponents with respect, as I am chivalrous… Well, at least to those who aren't half nuts, half mean, half weird, or half all of the above. But…"

The all-too-familiar black mist shrouded the field…

"Grr… _That policy will no longer be permitted by me. I will begin… Begin…_" said Pat in his demonic voice.

"B-B-Begin what…?" whimpered the three girls.

"**_I WILL BEGIN DESTROYING ALL IN MY PATH! GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!_**"

"This black mist… It's so… Strange…" said Alexis softly.

"_Now… It's my turn._" Pat sneered, drawing a card and placing it in his hand.

"_I activate another Mechanical Multiplication, summoning two more Robot Tokens!_"

Two robots with red eyes and no limbs appeared. **ATK/ 200 DEF/ 200.**

(Cyber Blader) **ATK/ 4200 DEF/ 800.**

"_And now, the final act of the evening… I tribute my Tokens to summon the strongest card in my deck… Even better than my Dual-Mode Beast. I summon…_"

The two Robot Tokens disappeared, and a loud mechanical humming and clanking filled the air.

(Cyber Blader) **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 800.**

"_It's so powerful, I must destroy all other cards I have on the field and remove from play all cards in my Graveyard!_"

The field became regular again.

"_And now… I summon… Ancient Gear…_"

"Um, the most powerful one, Golem, doesn't have an effect that makes you remove from play all your cards." Alexis interrupted.

"_SILENCE! I SUMMON THE ANCIENT GEAR GADJILTRON MEGABOT!_"

"The what?!" Justin, Mindy, Alexis, and Jasmine cried out.

A gray and brown robot with mechanical claw-arms, gears in its hips, shoulders, claws on its feet, one glowing red eye and one gear-shaped eye, a mechanical jetpack on its back, and lastly two pairs of gear-shaped wheels on the bottoms of its feet. **ATK/ 4000 DEF/ 4000.**

"It's even stronger than… _My_ Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera and Gadjiltron Dragon…" Justin gasped quietly.

"_And now, I play this powerful Spell: Direct Attack! I must pay half my Life Points and discard every card in my hand to the Graveyard first._"

Pat placed his hand in the Graveyard.

**Pat's LP: 350.**

"_I also must halve the power of the monster I use it on._"

(Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Megabot) **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 4000.**

"_But it's worth it. Gadjiltron Megabot, attack Alexis Rhodes directly! HA-HA-HA-HA!_"

A powerful red blast shot out from Gadjiltron Megabot's mouth straight for Alexis, slamming into her and knocking her several yards back, and off the boat. The female screamed in pain as her Life Points dropped.

**Alexis' LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: PAT McCLINTOCK!**

The holograms faded, as did the black mist, and Pat dropped to his knees with a gasp.

"A… Alexis…" he gasped. Removing his black coat and Duel Disk, now wearing the black t-shirt that was underneath his coat, he dove into the lake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Pat… Why? _Alexis moaned in her head, with several tears coming from her eyes.

_It's over…_ Alexis sobbed.

However, out of nowhere, a shadowed, humanoid form blasted towards her.

"I got you… Lex…" he said.

The human form was Pat, who swam quickly towards Alexis, grabbed her around her waist, and swam back up to the lake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The two let out gasps for air as they surfaced, with Alexis coughing. Pat swam over to the shore and placed Alexis down.

"You okay, Alexis?" he said.

"Cough… Hack… Yeah… NO THANKS TO YOU!"

Alexis stood up and laid a powerful smack to Pat's cheek, knocking him to the ground.

"YOW! Grr… I saved you, Alexis! I know you had to be saved _because_ of me, but COME ON!"

"I know, Pat… It's just…" Pat stood up and interrupted.

"Whatever, Alexis. I'm going back to my dorm to dry off. See ya later." Pat stormed away, thinking:

_Great… Now Alexis hates my guts._

"Um, Pat…" called the blonde.

"WHAT?!"

"…I guess I do owe you for saving me… So, here… I have a card I want to give you... Maybe you could use it in our next duel. Heh-heh…"

Alexis pulled out a somewhat wet card from her Duel Disk.

"Good thing I put my cards in invisible sleeves…" Alexis sighed. She handed a card to Pat, and then ran back to her Dorm.

"Hold on, Alexis. We should tell Ms. Fontaine about how Pat nearly made you drown!" called out Jasmine. Mindy was rowing to the lake shore.

"Oh, come on! You want another duel to start?" Alexis sweat dropped, placing her hands on her hips.

The three girls, with Jasmine and Mindy now on the shore, went back to their Dorm. Two of them, both the non-blondes, sent glares at Pat.

"Hmph… Now, what card is this?" Pat muttered. As soon as he looked, a blush appeared on his face.

_Hidden Wish…? Hmmm…_

Justin walked up to Pat, and angrily said: "Let's go, Pat. And one thing: you hurt Jasmine, Alexis, or Mindy again, and **_I'LL _**tell Crowler about tonight. Minus me."

"You little…" Pat snarled. "FINE!"

The two walked back to Ra, not speaking to each other at all…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Alexis' Room_

Alexis, trying to sleep underneath the covers of her bed, sighed:

"…Pat… If it wasn't for your brutality… That Hidden Wish card would have another meaning…"

Her lower lip quivered as she rolled over to get some sleep.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

And now, we join Pat, who is sitting in a chair in his room, staring at the Hidden Wish card.

_Alexis… Does this card have another meaning…? Or does it just symbolize the small friendship we might possibly have…?_

"Alexis…" he groaned, with his lower lip shaking briefly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A few days later…_

Pat walked upon a scene. A duel had taken place, which he hadn't bothered to watch. The stadium was filled with new Society members, all males. Sartorious sat on the highest chair, and Pat noticed Chazz and Alexis down in the center.

He also spotted Jaden and Syrus standing near him.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Alexis… She…" gasped Syrus.

"Chazz beat her…" Jaden sighed.

"Wait. Then… That means…" Beads of sweat rolled down Pat's face.

"Yeah… She's…"

"Alexis has joined the Society of Light, Pat." spoke a voice, belonging to Justin. He was sitting close to where Jaden and Syrus were.

"No… Impossible… I…"

Then the words from Alexis somehow reached Pat's ears.

"You've helped me to see the light, Chazz. Thank you."

The brown-haired Ra looked down, seeing Alexis smile at Chazz and Chazz smirk back.

"Grr…"

Pat sent a mad glare at Sartorious, who noticed this and returned a smirk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Pat's Room_

"I gotta get over it… Alexis is no longer wanted in my heart…" Pat groaned.

"OH, WHO AM I KIDDING!? ALEXIS! COME BACK! COME BA-A-A-A-ACK!" For one of the first times in his life, tears streamed down Pat's cheeks, when suddenly, a note slid into his room from underneath his door, followed by footsteps walking away…

"Hmm? Sniff… What's this?" Pat snatched up the note, reading it.

_There is a way you can be with your darling Alexis, Pat… Join the Society, or lose her forever!_

_From your ex-Master, Sartorious._

"Crud… I'm caught between my two great loves… Alexis Rhodes… AND MY LOVE TO HATE THE SOCIETY!"

Pat growled, and opened his door, swiftly in his anger.

"ALRIGHT, SARTORIOUS! I KNOW YOU'RE…"

No one was in sight. But at Pat's feet was a small box.

"Huh?"

He brought it into is room and opened it. Inside was… A Society White uniform.

"To: Pat. From: …"

Pat stared at the name.

"_ALEXIS?!_"

Pat let out another growl, letting his head drop. He threw the jacket at his trunk of "forbidden" objects…

_I'll get you back, Alexis… _Pat thought. _Even if it takes years._

PM: How romantically-angst-like of me… Heh-heh-heh…


	9. A Trip to Domino: The Legendary Dragons

**Chapter Nine: A Trip to Domino: The Legendary Dragons**

"_Now I've taught you that light is the answer, Pat…" said Sartorious. He was sitting at his small round table, making his tarot predictions. Pat, now wearing a Society White uniform, was standing beside the table._

_He continued. "And so, I hereby give you, the second strongest member of the Society of Light… The strongest cards ever created specifically for the Society… The White Reptilian Dragon Deck. It is now yours." Sartorious handed a deck of cards to Pat, who placed them into his pocket._

"_Thank you, Master. I will use these cards only to spread the light!" Pat said, ending emphatically._

_Both let out a rather evil laugh…_

…

…

…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Zzzz… Zzzz…" snored a certain Ra Yellow.

"Mmph… Grr… No… The… Light… **_The LIGHT!_**" he yelled, suddenly waking up. He bolted upright, with beads of sweat running down his head.

"Ugh… That… That stupid, repulsive dream again… Someone's getting into my head! And I know who…"

Pat got out of bed and pulled on his shoes and black coat, then sent a cruel, dark glare towards first the now White Girls' Dorm, which had been painted white since Alexis had "converted" many of her female friends, and then in the direction of where the Light Boys' Dorm was…

_I promise you, Alexis… I will free you from Sartorious' grasp… _he thought. _And I promise you, Sartorious, that when we duel, you won't be able to duel… **Again.**_

The brown-haired teen walked over to his room's door and opened it, ready for another day at Academy Island…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Three hours later…_

Justin came into Pat's room. School was cancelled that day, due to the fact that a field trip was planned.

"Hey, Pat!" Justin called.

"What is it?" Pat said. He was looking through his latest issue of _Duel Monsters Monthly Magazine_, sitting in his chair.

"The field trip was decided today! We're going to Domino City!"

Pat looked at Justin. "Really? That's the King of Game's home… I'd better think of a way to steal his cards…"

Justin grabbed Pat's magazine and smacked his head with it. "Forget that."

Pat chuckled and said: "Kidding."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A day later_

All enrolled in Duel Academy were in Domino City!

"It sure is nice here…" Pat said, taking in a breath of salty air. Around him stood Tyranno, Jaden, Syrus, Justin, and someone about 17 years old, with blue eyes and silver hair, wearing a silver suit with black shoes and a white shirt underneath. AKA, Aster Phoenix, one of the few people to defeat Jaden, also a pro duelist.

"So, what do we do first?!" said Syrus in an excited manner.

"Let's get something to eat. The food on the ship was as bad as the food in the Slifer Dorm!" replied Tyranno.

"Hmm… Well, I think I'll, um… Go on my own." Pat said. He turned and, with a smirk, walked away.

"Hold on a second." Aster cut in. "Where are you going? I've suspected something about you ever since we met on the ship. You always act weird at the first mention of the Society of Light."

Pat stopped and clenched his fists, gritting his teeth and making a scraping noise from that. "Grr… I DO NOT, PHOENIX!"

"Right." Aster closed his eyes and walked off.

Jaden, Tyranno, and Syrus walked off to a port, and Justin followed Pat in another direction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sky suddenly became cloudy, and hazy forms appeared above the buildings; one blue, one brown, one yellow, and one red.

"What is happening?! Those things look like the four Monarchs!" Pat cried, looking at the hazy forms.

"Yeah… Are they… Duel Spirits?" Justin pondered.

"What?"

"Duel Spirits. Jaden says that he has a Spirit, which is Winged Kuriboh. And I think Chazz has the Ojama trio, since he talks to seemingly no one at some times…"

"Oh. Hmm… Come on! We should find the others!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eventually, after about six hours, Pat found Jaden, Aster, and the others, including Bastion. They were back at the ship. The sky had cleared of all monster-like creatures and black clouds.

"Where's Justin, I wonder…" Pat said. "The boat leaves in about thirty minutes!"

"He's not with you?" questioned Aster.

"We were separated when we tried looking for you guys."

Suddenly, the blonde spoken of ran into sight from nowhere, bumping into Syrus and knocking him down.

"Ooh. Sorry, Sy." Justin said. He picked the blue-haired 16-year-old up.

"Thanks, Justin… Kinda." Syrus steadied his glasses.

"You will not _believe _what happened to me, guys… I met _the _Seto Kaiba!"

Everyone's eyes popped out of their heads. "Seto Kaiba, as in the only person to own a usable Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!" cried out Jaden.

"Three of them. He was the second best duelist in the world until he retired, about the time Yugi Moto did."

The many teens walked back onto the ship as it blew its whistles, preparing to depart.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Justin's Cabin_

"Heh-heh-heh…" cackled Justin, thumbing through about 10 cards. "I thank you, Kaiba… You gave me these cards."

_Flashback…_

_Justin entered someone's office, ushered in by two black-suit-wearing people._

"_So, are you Justin Cheek?" asked a voice. In front of a desk in front of Justin sat a man about 27 years old, with his back turned, sitting in a rotating black chair._

"_Um… Yes. Yes, I am. Are you Mr. Seto Kaiba?"_

_The person turned around. He had slightly grayed brown hair, narrowed blue eyes, wearing a white opened coat with a flowing bottom with a red inside, a black shirt and pants with gray straps on the legs and wrists, and black boots with white bottoms._

"_Yes. I've heard a lot about you from Duel Academy's Chancellor…"_

"_Crowler?" asked Justin._

"_No, Sheppard. He says you should have been put in Obelisk Blue, but you got an average grade in your tests, besides the dueling one. Therefore, I'm giving you ten cards that you must promise to use to rise to the rank of top duelist."_

_Justin gulped as Kaiba walked to him, holding a pack containing ten cards._

"_I made this pack myself, and it consists of special cards… Open it."_

_Justin grabbed the cards from Kaiba's hand and opened the pack._

"_Oh… My… Gosh...! Kaiba, I promise you: I will make these cards the most sought-after in the dueling world, as well as making me the number one duelist, with your help of course…"_

_The guards rushed Justin out of the room._

"…_He'd better keep that promise." Kaiba said, returning to his chair._

_End Flashback_

"I'll keep that promise Kaiba… I swear it…" Justin fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Academy Island, A Week Later  
_

The Chancellor came back. The real Chancellor; therefore, Crowler was put into a lower rank. And the first thing that happened once Chancellor Sheppard returned got Pat all jumpy and exited.

A bald man about 40 years old with thick black eyebrows, wearing a red coat with white lines in the same pattern as a closed Ra or Slifer blazer, and black pants, with black shoes walked into the center of the arena. Every student was sitting in the silver Dueling Arena's seats, with Sheppard down in the center of the stadium.

"Attention students!" boomed Sheppard's voice.

_So this is the real Chancellor… _Pat thought.

"Today I'm making an important announcement! Here, on our Island, we will be holding a tournament. This tournament, the Genex Tournament, will be held to determine the number one duelist in the world. Each of you will require one medallion to stay in the tournament…" Sheppard held out a silver medal with a blue center and a raised **_GX_** in fancy writing, with a red, white, and blue strip of cloth to hold it up by.

"…And thus I have left you each one, in your respective dorms. The Genex Tournament starts… _Now!_"

Instantly, the many students flooded out of the room to their respective dormitories…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pat walked around the eastern and southern parts of the island with his Duel Disk and his GX medal in his pocket. Suddenly, the sound of a draconic roar filled his ears. He saw a bright light, and dashed off into the woods, where the light and roars were coming from.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed a male voice. On the ground was a Slifer Student, with black hair, black eyes, and wearing white pants and a black shirt under his red blazer, flat on the ground with his Duel Disk on his arm. His name is Ryouta Katou. (One of the characters from GX: Spirit Caller.)

Justin stood about five yards away, with his Disk and smirking.

**Ryouta's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: JUSTIN CHEEK!**

The monster Justin had out that faded in a few seconds was a very large dragon, with an almost shining blue body that was so lightly-colored it was a near white shade, with light blue claws, spike-tipped wings, and a segmented throat, stomach, and tail.

The duel had attracted several watchers, including Syrus and Hassleberry, along with other various Ras and Slifers. As Pat walked upon the scene and saw the dragon, causing him to let out a loud scream in shock.

"**_THE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!_**" he yelled.

A GX medallion rolled out from Ryouta's hand, which Justin picked up.

"GX medal, you're mine! And Ryouta… You're out of the competition!"

Ryouta let out a moan.

As Justin walked back to Pat, the brown-haired Ra asked: "J… WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THE LEGENDARY BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON?!"

"I got it from Seto Kaiba himself. He heard about me from Sheppard, and so he gave me his cards, as long as I promised to bring the Kaiba name to its former glory. And that I will… In fact, I might make a costume change!"

"Man, you do that in every one of the stories we're in!" Pat said sarcastically, breaking the fourth wall.

"You're not supposed to say that stuff, Pat." Justin replied with a sweat drop.

"What? It's under the K plus rating."

"Oh, for the love of…" Justin walked back to the Ra Dorm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_2:45 P.M._

"Sheesh… Why hasn't anyone challenged me to a duel yet?!" Pat groaned. Following him were Jaden, Tyranno, and, reluctantly, Syrus, all three unwanted.

"Well, everyone knows you and Jaden are the best, soldier!" replied Tyranno.

"And I say we settle who's number…" Jaden was stopped by Pat placing his hand over the Slifer's mouth.

"Shhhh… I smell…" Pat sniffed the air. "I smell **_bleach._**"

"Yeah? So?" mumbled Jaden through Pat's hand.

"A Society of Light member is dueling… Either that or it's Aster."

Pat dashed in the direction of the scent, and, five minutes later, found one of the ex- Obelisk Blues that had turned to the Society dueling a Slifer. The Light member had dark blue hair with a bulgy strand coming from the right side of his head and glasses, and the Red had black hair in a spiky form.

"Heh-heh-heh…" cackled the Light member. On his side of the field was Curse of Dragon, a yellow dragon with yellow spikes coming from several parts of its segmented body, red eyes, red dots on the underside of its tail, horned wings, and spikes on the ends of its jaws. **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1500.**

And beside it was Gaia the Fierce Knight, a man in blue and red armor with white wrestler's tape on his arms holding two large red lances, on a purple horse with blue and red face armor having a red hook on one side. **ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 2000.**

He also had a facedown card on the field.

**Society of Light Member's LP: 1300.**

And on the Red's side, was a defense-mode Metal Dragon, a dragon with a black and silver steel body, having glowing red eyes, red marks on its metal body, yellow claws, and a long tail. **ATK/ 1850 DEF/ 1700.**

"No wonder that Red's losing. Metal Dragon is one of the worst Fusion monsters ever." Pat sighed.

**Slifer Red Student's LP: 1000.**

"Okay, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization to fuse my Dragon and my Knight!" growled the Light member.

He placed Gaia, Curse of Dragon, and the Polymerization Spell in his Graveyard, and placed a purple Fusion Monster on a monster zone.

"I summon Gaia, the Dragon Champion!"

A new monster appeared, which was Curse of Dragon with Gaia riding on its back. **ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 2100.**

"And now, I play my facedown Trap: Dragon's Rage! Whenever a Dragon monster of mine attacks a Defense monster, the difference between my Dragon's Attack and your monster's Defense is inflicted to you!"

"Oh no!" cried the Red.

"Gaia the Dragon Champion, attack Metal Dragon now! Gale Force Slam!"

Gaia flew back a little bit with a light flap of his dragon's wings, and then he glided very quickly at Metal Dragon, slamming into it with his lances and destroying it.

**Slifer Red Student's LP: 0000.**

**THIS DUEL'S WINNER: SOCIETY OF LIGHT MEMBER **(As sad as it is…)

"Grr…" Sweat dripped from the Red's head, and he tossed a medal to the Society Member. However, the Red fell to his knees, panting heavily.

"Urgh… My head… What's wrong with me…?!" he yelled.

_Sartorious... I know your powers are at work here!_ Pat growled in his head.

The Red laid out on the ground, groaning and holding his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Syrus asked.

Pat answered coldly: "He's… I haven't said this for over a year…" He said that part quietly. "He's 'seen the light'."

Jaden and his two friends gasped, and then the Light Member turned to them. "Who's next?" he smirked. His voice had a Southern accent to it.

"Hey… I know you!" Jaden said. "You're one of the two Blues who used to worship Chazz when he was in Blue!"

"Yes, I am. Name's Torimaki. And I'll name you guys myself…" (Again, from Spirit Caller. He has the same hair as one of the two Obelisk Blues from the first few GX episodes.)

Torimaki pointed in order: Syrus, Tyranno, Jaden, and Pat.

"Dead Meat, Soon-to-be-Destroyed, Easy-to-Beat, and Hair-Obsessed Freak."

A very large red anger cross popped up on everyone's head, with Pat's extremely large.

"_YOU DARE INSULT MY HAIR?! I COULD BADMOUTH YOURS AS WELL!_" Pat roared angrily.

"Hey! My hair's just fine!"

"Let's settle this tomorrow, Torimaki." Pat growled, gritting his teeth.

"You got it, bub! But for today, I challenge… _You_, Jaden Yuki!" Torimaki pointed at Jaden.

"Me?"

"Yes, YOU! IS THERE ANYONE ELSE WITH THE NAME OF JADEN?!"

"Probably…"

Torimaki fell over Anime style, and then stood back up, activating his Duel Disk.

"You got it, bro! Let's throw down!" Jaden grinned, activating his Disk as well.

Both drew five cards, shouting: "Game on!"

**Duel Setup: Jaden Yuki vs. Torimaki**

**LP: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll go first!" Jaden drew a sixth card.

"Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!"

A female monster with a red jumpsuit having a tank-top style top, blue skin, a yellow-colored hairpiece, and long black hair. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 800.**

"I'll place two face down cards and end my turn!"

"Good!" Torimaki drew a card. "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!"

A blue dragon with small wings, sharp teeth, and green eyes appeared, snarling at Burstinatrix. **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1600.**

"Luster Dragon, attack!"

Luster Dragon unleashed a green ray of energy, slamming into Burstinatrix and destroying her.

**Jaden's LP: 3300.**

"I activate my Hero Signal Trap Card! When an Elemental Hero on my side of the field is destroyed, I can bring out another one that's Level Four or lower! So, come on out Sparkman!"

A man wearing a golden and blue armored-suit with a yellow helmet having a blue visor appeared, crackling with yellow electricity. **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1400.**

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Torimaki. "Pathetic!"

"Don't be so sure, bro. So, my draw!" Jaden drew another card.

"It's fusion time! I play my Polymerization! So, I fuse my Sparkman and my Clayman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Jaden placed three cards into his Graveyard, and upon the field appeared, with the crackling of lightning and thunder, a person wearing a yellow suit with a large, spherical chest with a blue circle in the center, purple pants, a small head, and golden gloves on his hands. **ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 1500.**

"And each turn, I can destroy a monster who's original Attack points are lower than his by discarding a card! So, I destroy your Luster Dragon!"

Thunder Giant sent a blast of lightning at Luster Dragon as Jaden discared a card in his hand, making the blue-scaled monster explode.

"Grr…" growled Torimaki.

"I can still summon another monster, y'know! So, come on out, Elemental Hero Avian!"

A man with a pink-colored muscular chest dressed in a green suit having a green mask with black lines bordering the eyes, black feet with white claws, and white wings sprouting from his back. **ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000.**

"Okay, Avian! Attack him directly!"

Avian flew towards Torimaki, slamming into him with his claws balled up into fists.

**Torimaki's LP: 3000.**

"And now, Thunder Giant! Voltic Thunder!"

From the glowing blue spheres in his gloves, Thunder Giant let loose a blast of blue lightning from each, hitting Torimaki and shocking him severely.

**Torimaki's LP: 600.**

The ex-Blue dropped to his knees with a groan.

"Hey, you okay, man?" Jaden asked.

"Ohh… I'm fine… What do you care?" Torimaki snapped.

"Because: dueling's supposed to fun! Not to hurt people!"

"Oh, save it, Jaden." Torimaki growled. "My turn!" He got back up and drew a card from his deck.

"I place one monster facedown…"

"That's all? Okay… My move!" Jaden drew his next card. "I attack your monster with Thunder Giant!"

Thunder Giant let loose another blast of lightning, destroying Torimaki's monster.

"And now, Avian! Finish this duel now with Featherbreak!"

Avian sent many sharp feathers at Torimaki, hitting him and knocking him to the ground.

**Torimaki's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: JADEN YUKI!**

"Oh…" Torimaki moaned. He grabbed inside his coat and tossed one of his two medallions to Jaden.

"Yeah! Medal Number One!" Jaden grinned. The holograms disappeared, and Jaden walked over to Torimaki.

"You okay, man?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" The Society of Light member stormed away. "And Pat… I'm canceling that duel with you tomorrow! If Jaden Yuki of Slifer Red beat me, Pat McClintock of Ra Yellow can do that and then some!"

_Darn it… _Pat thought.

"Well, I'll be on my own if you fools need me…" Pat said evilly. He walked away, not lifting his legs when he walked to get the appearance of a walking shadow.


	10. First Duel of the Genex Tournament

**Chapter Ten: First Duel of the Genex Tournament**

_The Next Day…_

Pat walked around North Island, near the large volcano, waiting for a challenge.

_Come on, someone! I'm not **that **good! I mean…! Urgh… Well, everyone's probably trying to duel Syrus… He is one of the worst duelists ever. Although, he did make it to Ra…_

"Grr… COME ON, SOMEONE! DUEL ME-E-E-E-E-E!" Pat yelled. He suddenly heard the rustling of bushes.

"Who's there?" Pat growled.

"Quiet!" whined back a voice.

"Syrus, I know that's you." Pat said, crossing his arms.

"Aww…" Syrus hopped out of the bushes in the forest and walked over to Pat.

"Alright, let's get this over with…" he moaned, about to activate his Duel Disk.

"Uh, Syrus? I don't want to duel you. You're too easy. I need a challenge." Pat smirked. Syrus let out a sigh.

"Hey, why aren't you with Jaden and Tyranno?"

"I was afraid they might want to duel me."

"Oh. Hey, you seen Justin yet?"

"You mean the Blue-Eyes Master? He's been calling himself that, lately…" Syrus sweat-dropped. "He also has weird clothes on."

"Every story…" Pat muttered.

"What?" asked Syrus.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing! It's not like there's some alternate, crazy form of me in some weird universe that writes stories involving me and sometimes Justin! Nope, no way!"

"Pat… That's just stupid. I mean, alternate, crazier form of you? Parallel universe? Stories involving you? You could make it even dumber by saying he posts the stories on some website!"

"Man, are you Out Of Character…"

Syrus fell over Anime style.

"Well, Pat… Mind if I follow you? You're strong! You can protect me!"

"You're supposed to be scared of me, Syrus. Oh, fine… But if I meet up with Jaden, back you go!"

"Okay…"

Syrus followed Pat all over the island, to the port near the Slifer Dorm, the Hot Springs east of the White Boys' Dorm or the campus building, the Ra Dorm, the Girls' Dorm (With caution, of course.), and everywhere else.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_4:30 P.M., Eastern Island, Justin_

Justin sat down on a tree stump, gazing at a handful of medals. He wore a light blue shirt with no sleeves, having jagged edges on the tops of the sleeves, a long-sleeved light blue shirt underneath, light blue gloves with white claws, light blue shoes, light blue tight pants, and a light blue helmet having two lower segments at the back, like the pattern of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon's head. The helmet had a face-fitting visor with angry dark blue eyes where Justin's eyes were, with skin-color everywhere else on the visor. The eyes were see-through on Justin's side, but not anyone else's…

"Heh-heh-heh… Another win for the Blue-Eyes Master…" he laughed to himself.

His Duel Disk was beside the stump he sat on.

Just then, Bastion Misawa walked up to him… But he was different… His hair was a stark white color, and his clothes were all white…

"Bastion? Are you okay?" Justin asked.

"I'm better than okay! I've joined the Society of Light!" Bastion smirked.

"You're kidding! Why, Bastion?! You were the last Ra Yellow besides me and Pat!"

"I know. And I'm here to convert you both! Let's duel!" Bastion activated his Duel Disk.

"Uh, no. The rules do state I must accept one challenge each day, but I've accepted three today. I'll tell you… I think Pat is somewhere within the northern part of the island."

Bastion nodded, putting his Disk in standby mode, and walked northward.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One hour later, Bastion found Pat and Syrus. The two were taking a break from opponent-hunting, and Syrus was filling Pat in about Jaden's duel with some person named Orlando earlier that morning.

"I've found you!" smirked Bastion.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Bastion… What's with the hair? A-And the clothes?"

"He's, uh…" Syrus started to say.

"I've joined the Society! And I must prove to Master Sartorious that I am the greatest Duelist ever! Therefore, I challenge you, Pat McClintock!"

Bastion pointed at Pat, who activated his Disk.

"You got it, Bleachy-Boy. Funny, it seems like I've said that before… In some alternate…"

"Oh, shut up and Duel!" Bastion groaned, activating his own Duel Disk.

Both drew five cards.

"Let's duel!" Pat growled.

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Bastion Misawa**

**LP: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll start thing off." Bastion said, drawing a card. "Tell me, Pat. How many medals do you have? I have many…"

The now white-haired Duelist emptied his pocket, letting out over 15 medals.

"I… Uh… I have one."

"ONE?! HA-HA-HA!"

"Everyone's avoiding me, Bastion. If you're so confident, why don't you up the ante on your side… Say, three of your medals for my only one?"

"Are you mad? You beat me but good when we dueled before! How about this: if I win, you join the Society of Light! And if I lose, I give up half of my medals. That would be… 9."

"YOU HAVE 18 MEDALS?! JEEZ!" Pat yelled. "Uh, you have a deal, Bastion. Toss eight of them over there, by Syrus. I'll toss mine over there. Syrus, if you take them, I'll hunt you down and give a beating you'll never forget…"

Syrus cringed, and scooted backwards as a barrage of ten medals came towards him. Without moving in-between spots, he dodged every one except the last, knocking him out with Anime swirl-eyes.

"Okay, back to the Duel…" Bastion smirked. "I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode!"

A green draconic monster with light green bands around it appeared. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 800.**

"I'll lay two cards facedown and end my turn."

_If I'm correct, he'll attack my Oxygeddon. I'll then activate my Ring of Destruction on his monster if it's strong, and then Chain Barrel Behind the Door, inflicting a maximum of perhaps 4600, if he plays something like Goblin Attack Force. _thought Bastion.

"My turn!" Pat drew a sixth. "Okay. I'll start my laying two cards facedown. Bastion… I warn you. With this deck I have a combo or two that can make a One-Turn Kill."

Bastion gasped, faking shock as best he could.

"And now, I activate Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field, as well as Heavy Storm, to eliminate all Spell and Traps!"

A black hole sucked Bastion's Oxygeddon into who-knows-where, while a raging storm destroyed all four cards on the field.

"Grr… Well, you destroyed two of your own cards, you know." Bastion growled as he placed his destroyed cards in the Graveyard.

"I know. I stole this tactic from Crowler… Those cards were Traps known as Statue of the Wicked! Therefore…"

"I know, Pat. I watched Jaden's duel with Crowler last year. You can summon two Wicked Tokens, since two Statue of the Wicked cards were destroyed."

"Precisely."

Two Egyptian, gold-colored serpents appeared, having the multicolored masks that are on the sarcophaguses of dead pharaohs. **ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000.**

"And now… I activate the Spell card Summon Through Destruction."

"What? I've never heard of that card!" Bastion cried out.

"I summon one Level 7 or higher monster from my deck, and have to pay its Attack points plus one thousand. I also must discard from my deck to my Graveyard the monster's Level doubled, and destroy two monsters on my side of the field who have a combined power of 2000 or more. So, I discard 16 cards from my deck, destroy my two Tokens, and summon the strongest monster in this deck!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?" Bastion groaned.

"I ignore summoning conditions, even if it can't be summoned except by a certain few monsters or something… Anyway… I summon Sengenjin by paying 3750 Life Points!"

**Pat's LP: 250.**

"After placing sixteen cards into his Graveyard, a large muscular monster that was six times Pat's height, therefore being 30 feet tall. Sengenjin had blue skin and long golden hair having one eye, silver wrist chains, brown boots, and golden, spiked shoulder bands connected to a rucksack holding many weapons, including maces, swords, and machetes. **ATK/ 2750 DEF/ 2500.**

"Oh, yeah, did I mention that I can also play a Spell from my deck with Summon Through Destruction? I activate the Equip Spell MEGAMORPH!"

"NO!" Bastion cried.

"Since my Life Points are lower than yours, my Sengenjin get his power DOUBLED!"

Sengenjin, clutching his mace in his right hand and a flail in the other, doubled in size and power, now being visible all over the island, since Pat and Bastion were dueling on one the volcano. **ATK/ 5500 DEF/ 2500.**

The Cyclops-monster let loose a ferocious roar, echoing everywhere on the island.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ra Dorm, Justin and Pat's Room_

_**ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR! **_

"What the?!" Justin cried out. He was sitting on his bed reading a Duel Monsters Magazine. He looked outside and saw near the volcano's crater a Cyclops-like monster.

_Sengenjin? It must be Pat! But… It's so big… _thought the blonde. He dropped down from his bed to the floor and rushed to the location.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Slifer Dorm, Jaden's Room_

_**ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR! **_

"AAH!" screamed Jaden. He rolled off of his bed and onto the floor, awaking abruptly from sleep.

"Ow…" The Slifer rubbed his head, and looked at the volcano, seeing a Cyclops.

"What in the Sam Hill is that?!" cried out Tyranno.

"Let's go! It must be a duel!" Jaden ran out of the room, followed by Tyranno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile at the Volcano…_

The roar and large monster already attracted attention, such as some Slifers, a few non-converted Obelisks, and even Chazz! Alexis also stood besides him, now wearing a white sleeveless shirt with light blue lines on the collars and button, a white miniskirt, and white boots. When Pat noticed her new attire, he sent a very angry glare towards Alexis, who returned a smirk.

Jaden, Tyranno, and Justin arrived on the scene.

"WHOA!" cried out Tyranno and Jaden.

"That monster is enormous!" cried out Tyranno.

Justin walked closer to Pat, asking: "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO, PATRICK McCLINTOCK?!"

Pat glared at him for calling him by his full first name, and then replied with: "I used Megamorph on my Sengenjin. That's all. Oh, by the way…" He continued with a loud voice, so the crowd would know…

"I'm now going to finish off a One-Turn Kill!"

Some of the crowd gasped, with Chazz, Alexis, and some others remaining quite. Aside from the two Light members and Justin, everyone's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"And now… Sengenjin… ATTACK BASTION MISAWA DIRECTLY WITH MACE CRUSH!"

The gigantic monster brought back his mace-holding hand and slammed the weapon down a few feet from Bastion, making a series of cracks appear, branching out from where the mace hit, which was now pitted with a large crater, which red, orange, and violet flame-shaped energy burst erupted from, making Bastion scream in pain, knocking him to the ground, bruised and scorched in several places.

**Bastion's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: PAT McCLINTOCK!**

"One-Hit KO's… Ya gotta love 'em." Pat sneered. He walked over to Syrus and picked up ten medals, nine from Bastion.

The brown-haired teen walked into the woods, leaving Bastion to tend to his duel-inflicted pain himself.

Everyone else, aside from Justin, who followed Pat away, and Jaden and Tyranno, who helped Syrus out of unconsciousness, walked away, not daring to go near Pat.

Chazz was the last to leave. Alexis stayed where she was for a few seconds, mumbling to herself:

"So… Pat can pull of One-Hit Knockouts… I can't wait until he joins me… Er, us…" She giggled maliciously and walked back to her dorm…


	11. A Secret Revealed

**Chapter Eleven: A Secret Revealed: The White Veil **

It was now the fifth day of the Genex Tournament, Saturday. Pat was walking up on the volcano as he was two days ago, when her heard a loud, dark-voiced yell of:

"And now, Cyberdark Dragon! Destroy Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Instantly, Pat, hearing the word Dragon, dashed to where the sound came from. He stopped for a few seconds, holding his ears to protect them from an eardrum-destroying roar, followed by an explosion and a scream. A black energy wave came at him and then disappeared. Pat ran even faster to the scene.

Upon getting there, he saw, _of course_, Jaden, Syrus, and Tyranno, two of which were standing around someone with dark brown hair wearing a black shirt underneath a large black coat with pointy shoulders, black pants, black shoes, and a Duel Disk on his left arm.

_Hey! That's Atticus Rhodes, Alexis' brother!_ Pat thought. However, he then saw Syrus standing about eight yards away with an angry look on his face, and then Pat also saw the person walking away from the blue-haired Ra…

Pat slowly approached the figure, and when he was behind him said: "Zane? Is that you?"

The person turned to look at Pat. The person is Zane Truesdale, Syrus' 18-year-old and 5 foot 10 tall brother, who had very dark blue hair and narrowed black eyes, wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes, with an almost ground-dragging black coat having silver bands around the upper and lower arms, lined with a silver-like color on the collars and button rows.

"It's been a long time, Pat." smirked Zane.

"Yes, it has. What's with the new get-up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be wearing a… Slifer jacket? Heh-heh-heh-heh!"

Pat growled. "I like your clothes, but your non-dueling attitude… not so much."

"Oh, so you're saying you'd like to duel me, then?" Zane smirked, standing so he looked directly down at Pat.

"Uh, no! Of course not!" Pat cracked a foolish smile.

"Hmm… Whatever."

Zane walked off.

_Jeez… He's changed for the better when he duels, but hot otherwise… _Pat thought.

He then turned to Syrus and walked up to the angry teen. "Um, Syrus? Why are you so mad?"

"Grr… Zane! That's why! He treats his cards and his opponents like trash!"

"And the problem is?"

"Oh, c'mon Pat! Don't you treat your cards with respect?! I know you don't treat your opponents like that…"

Syrus rubbed a spot on his arm where he was hurt by his Duel several weeks ago with Pat.

"Let me answer your question…" Pat pulled from a deck box underneath his coat a card. Jaden, Tyranno, and Atticus walked over to see what Pat was doing.

"In my hand I hold an Ultimate Rare card, Armed Dragon LV5. If someone offered me 20 dollars in exchange for this card, or would give me 20 if I ripped it up, it'd be a deal."

_Let's see if he's telling the truth… _Syrus thought, pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

"I'll give you this if you rip that card up."

"WHERE DID YOU GET TWENTY… Aw, never mind." Pat ripped up the extremely hard-to-get card and snatched up the money.

"Told ya." Pat smirked. He dashed off with Syrus' dollar bill in hand.

"Aw, phooey… I needed that!"

"Don't worry, Sy. Whatever you need, I can help you! Um, I think…" Jaden said, placing his hand on Syrus' shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Two Days Later_

Pat had claimed five more medals, all from Slifer Red students.

"Ah, it's good being the best…" he sighed.

Out from a nearby group of trees, Jaden walked up to Pat, holding something.

"Hey, Pat! I taped up you Armed Dragon LV5 for you! You can't use it, but…" Jaden held out a taped-together Armed Dragon card.

"I don't care, Jaden. It was nearly worthless to me then, and _is _worthless now." Pat grabbed the card and tossed it to the nearby ocean.

Jaden crossed his arms. "Pat, you really should respect your cards. I'm glad you don't have a Monster Spirit…"

"A what?"

"Monster Spirit! The spirit of a… Duel Monster. I got Winged Kuriboh, and Chazz has the three Ojamas."

"Ojamas?! Winged Kuriboh?! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Pat then looked at Jaden and was about to say, "That's just stupid", when he noticed a hazy form on his shoulder… It was a brown-furred ball with large yellow and purple eyes, with green hands, feet, and yellow claws, with wings sprouting from its back.

"Winged Kuriboh!" Pat cried.

"Yeah, I said he's my…"

"Shut up, Jaden! How come I can see Spirits when I don't have one?"

"Hmm… Well, maybe you'll get one soon."

Pat smirked and walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Western Island, Port_

It was past ten o' clock at night as Pat stood still by the lighthouse, breathing in the salty sea air of the ocean in front of him. Many thoughts ran through his mind.

_Monster Spirits… Society of Light… What's going on?! All these things are happening so fast, I feel like I'm gonna explode or something!_

Then a feminine voice broke his thoughts.

"I knew I saw you down here…"

Pat gasped turned around, seeing Alexis standing behind him with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Grr… Alexis. What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd take a break from the tournament." Alexis walked up to stand beside Pat.

"Well, if you're here, I'm not!" Pat growled. He walked away.

Alexis sighed, and then said:

"Pat… Why do you suddenly hate me?"

Pat stopped walking.

"It's because… Alexis… You joined an organization that I despise…"

"Well, why do you hate the Society of Light?! Light is the answer!"

Pat gritted his teeth at what Alexis had said.

"I've heard that too many times… Alexis, can I trust you with a… secret of mine?"

Alexis walked back up to Pat, only half a foot in front of him.

"What is it?"

Pat didn't answer for a few moments, and then turned his head towards the sky.

"I… Um… A year and a half ago, I was in the Society of Light…"

"What?! How… _Why _did you get out?"

"I have Justin to thank for that. He dueled me to show me the truth, that Master Sar… Err, Sartorious messed with my head and fooled me into thinking that… Light is the…"

"Answer." finished Alexis.

Pat nodded, and turned his back to Alexis.

"I haven't gotten rid of all of the things I got from Sartorious… Including the deck I received for being so loyal. I was also the second most powerful person, second to Sartorious himself."

Alexis placed her soft hand on Pat's shoulder. "I'm sorry you left, Pat… And I'm also sorry Justin fooled you into thinking light is not the answer."

Pat growled, and, clenching his fists and only two inches from Alexis' face, roared:

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

Alexis flinched back, surprised at Pat's outburst.

"I… I'm sorry, Alexis. Listen… When you aren't working for Sartorious or whatever, we _could _be friends again… But if I see you in that white outfit, you are going down."

Pat smirked at Alexis, pushing his face closer to hers without noticing. When he finally did notice, Alexis lurched forward with her arms and pulled Pat into a hug. After she stopped, the blonde female blushed and pushed Pat away, turning away from him.

"Sorry about that…" Alexis said.

"It's, uh… It's okay… Lex." Pat walked away, this time without interruption.

…_Lex?_ thought Alexis, her blush reddening.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The Next Day_

Pat had found an opponent: the Robert who Justin had dueled to get into the Academy. He was still a Ra Yellow. The duel had already been on for quite a while, and it even had a small audience: Jaden, Syrus, and Tyranno, along with Justin.

**Pat's LP: 3100.**

**Robert's LP: 1500.**

On Robert's side of the field were two facedown cards, and no monsters. He had changed his deck from a basic Dragon Deck to a Stall Deck.

And on Pat's side of the field was a Hyozanryu, a sparkling light-blue-skinned dragon with a yellow horn on its nose, yellow claws, and diamond-shaped wings. **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 2800.**

It was Pat's turn.

"Okay! I'll start by placing one monster facedown, and then… Hyozanryu! Attack Robert and end this duel!"

Hyozanryu let out a rainbow-colored blast from its prism-toothed-mouth.

"Ha! I play Mirror Force, deflecting that to your Attack mode monsters!"

The blast was redirected back to Pat's shiny-scaled dragon, who exploded with a loud **_boom_**.

"Grr…" Pat growled.

"And now, I'll activate a Spell known as Trap Gatherer! I can put one Trap in my hand from my deck, and by paying 500 points, I can Set it this turn. I have to show you though… I place Magic Cylinder facedown!"

**Robert's LP: 1000.**

A facedown card appeared.

_Perfect! Now I can't attack, since my facedown is the weak Man-Eater Bug! Good thing I put him facedown, or else he'd be with Hyozanryu now. _Pat thought.

"I'll end my turn."

Robert drew a card. "Okay! I summon Goblin Attack Force!"

Five green-skinned goblins wielding bats and wearing brown servant outfits appeared. **ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 0.**

"And I equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush, meaning you lose the difference between his Attack points and your monster's Defense!" Robert smirked as his five Goblins began glowing red.

"Now, attack, my Goblins!"

The group of green people clubbed Pat's facedown monster, which was revealed to be a bug with sharp claws and a large mouth. **ATK/ 450 DEF/ 600.**

"I may lose 1700 points, but your Goblin Attack Force is destroyed now!" Pat shouted. The many goblins and single bug disappeared.

**Pat's LP: 1400.**

"I'll let you go. Just remember… I have Magic Cylinder down!" Robert smirked as Pat snatched a card out from his deck.

_Hmm… I drew… AAH! NOT THAT CARD! _Pat screamed in his mind…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile, in the White Boys' Dorm..._

_Sartorious' Room_

Sartorious stopped looking at his tarot cards, letting a small gasp escape his mouth.

"I sense something… Pat drew that card… I'd better go tell Chazz and Alexis to go see what is happening…"

Sartorious walked out of his room and went into Chazz's, finding the black-haired Society member on his bed. Sartorious informed Chazz about what he had sensed, and then told him to scan the island for Pat, with Alexis.

Chazz went to the White Girls' Dorm to talk to Alexis, and the two walked the island, finding Pat rather quickly…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"There he is!" Chazz yelled. He and Alexis ran through a narrow pass in the many trees of the forest, causing Syrus, Jaden, Tyranno, and Justin to look back. The two Society members broke through the wall of four bystanders to see Pat staring at a certain card he just drew, with a terrified look plastered upon his now pale face.

"What's going on with him?" Chazz muttered.

"Don't know. He just drew that, and now…" Jaden started to reply.

"SHUT UP! I WASN'T ASKING YOU, JADEN!"

Alexis, meanwhile, stood silent, looking at Pat's face.

_It must be White Veil… _The female looked down at her deck…

And with Pat…

_No… I know I can win without this stupid card… But how?! I have fourteen hundred points, and my only monster that's in my hand that I can play is strong enough to take either me **or **Robert out, but he's gonna play Magic Cylinder… I know it! But White Veil negates and destroys all Trap and Spells active and about-to-be-activated when the monster equipped by it attack. I CAN'T PLAY IT, THOUGH! IT'S THE SOCIETY'S SIGNATURE CARD! IT'S… IT'S… It's my only hope… I already used Trap Jammer and Mystical Space Typhoon earlier…_

Pat's mind broke into two separate beings: the usual black-clothed and red-eyed one, and a strange, white-clothed one with blue eyes, like a Red-Eyed Black Dragon vs. a Blue-Eyes White Dragon…

_PLAY WHITE VEIL! _yelled the White one, symbolizing Pat's Society side…

_PLAY WHITE VEIL! AND THEN SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! _yelled the Black one, symbolizing Pat's evil/non-Society side…

_PLAY IT!_

_DON'T PLAY IT!_

_PLAY IT!_

_DO **NOT **PLAY THAT CARD!_

Pat let a small growl escape his mouth, and then he finally noticed Alexis standing a few feet away… She winked at him and smirked, as if knowing what he was going through…

Pat gritted his teeth, and the inevitable answer arose… As usual, Blue-Eyes triumphs over Red-Eyes…

Pat placed a monster card on his Duel Disk, shouting:

"For the final turn of this Duel, I summon Spirit Ryu in Attack mode!"

A dragon with red eyes, a cream-colored underside, a blue-scaled top side, one cream-colored arm and a white-glowing scythe-shaped one, and cream-colored wings. **ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000.**

"Now, I'll use my facedown card: DNA Transplant! It changes all face-up monsters' Attributes to what I want, and I choose LIGHT…"

Spirit Ryu began glowing a white color slightly.

"And now, I… I…" Beads of sweat dropped down Pat's head. "I activate the Equip Spell Card… W… W… W…" Pat stuttered.

Justin let out a gasp, and he rushed forward and, pushing Alexis out of his way, yelled: "DON'T PLAY IT, PAT!"

"I ACTIVATE… **_WHITE VEIL!_**"

Pat placed a Spell into his Disk, and, as Jaden, Syrus, Tyranno, and even Chazz gasped, and Justin groaned, a white felt veil enveloped Spirit Ryu, covering the dragon with the long fabric. It also glowed, making Spirit Ryu shine a bright color.

"How could you…" Justin groaned.

"YEAH! HE DID IT!" cheered Alexis.

"He had the White Veil card?!" Chazz cried out.

"He's a Society member?!" exclaimed Jaden and the other two.

"What… Have I… Done…?!" Pat growled to himself.

Pat let out a low growl, but then regained his cool and collected personality, but with a dark smirk…

"And now, I use Spirit Ryu's ability. By discarding a Dragon to my Graveyard, he gains 1000 points until the turn's end. So, I discard Komori Dragon and Luster Dragon Number Two to increase his power by 2000 Points!"

(Spirit Ryu) **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 3000.**

_There his goes again, maxing out his monster's Attack points just to hurt someone! _thought Alexis. _And this time, I like it… Heh-heh-heh-heh…_

"And now, Spirit Ryu! Attack Robert directly with Draco-Power Slash!"

Ryu flew towards Robert and prepared to slash him with his scythe-shaped arm.

"Hold on! I play Magic Cylinder! This Duel's over!" Robert smirked.

"Oh, it's over, all right. My White Veil destroys all Spells and Traps that are active or are being activated when the equipped monster attacks! Continue, Ryu!"

Magic Cylinder rose up, and was destroyed by a shockwave of white light sent out from Ryu's mighty roar. Spirit Ryu then descended upon Robert and slashed him with his scythe-shaped arm, knocking Robert to the ground and making him scrape along the ground a few yards.

**Robert's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: PAT McCLINTOCK!**

"I won. And… Wait…" Pat looked towards Robert, and then the White Veil card. "Since I used White Veil, then Robert… He…"

Robert sat up and tossed a medal to Pat, and then stood up with a smirk.

"Thank you, Pat…" he sneered. "I now know where I am needed… THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Robert walked away, in the direction of the White Boys' Dorm.

Pat blinked at what he had done, and Chazz now stood beside Alexis.

"Welcome… _Back_… To the Society of Light, Pat! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" smirked Chazz.

"Yes, finally…" Alexis said, placing her hand on Pat's shoulder. Chazz looked at this and scowled, and then grabbed Pat's arm and dragged him to the Boys' Dorm. He stopped, however, when Pat whipped his arm up, throwing Chazz several yards away.

"Hey! Ow… WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I would never rejoin the Society, Princeton… I only used White Veil to beat that idiot. I don't need it now." Pat grabbed the aforementioned card and tore it in two, causing Chazz and Alexis to gasp.

The Ra Yellow Student tossed the halves of White Veil into a gust of wind, blowing it away to wherever.

"Hmph!" Pat huffed, walking in the direction of the Ra Dorms. Justin followed.

"That's it… Alexis, you and I are gonna have to duel that loser to get him in the Society." Chazz growled.

"I'm with you, Chazz…" sighed Alexis. After giving one last, saddened glance in Pat's direction, she went to her Dorm, and Chazz went to his.

"So…" said Syrus. "Pat was in the Society of Light…"

"I can't believe it! That… That..." Tyranno growled.

"Hold on, guys! You know Sartorious messes with people's heads to get them to join!" Jaden said, waving his hands.

The three stood there, conversing amongst each other for a few minutes, and then went to find another opponent…


	12. Super Duel One Team JP VS Team BT

**Chapter Twelve: Super Duel One – Team JP vs. Team BT**

It was the next week of the Genex Tournament. Pat and Justin had collected a combined total of 174 medals, both having 87.

"I know how to get even more of these, Justin." Pat smirked. He and Justin were taking a break on a small campsite, both back from a duel.

"How? Wager more than five each duel?"

"No… I was thinking of giving the top students… AKA Chazz, Jaden, Alexis, Tyranno, Bastion, and… Don't ask me why, but Syrus… And gather all six of them to one location, challenging two of them to a double duel at a time."

"I like it…But where the heck will we get them? And how?"

"Oh, say… The volcano. We'll duel at the Academy Duel Dome. And to get them, we'll need a bit of my ingenuity…"

"Oh, no. EVERY SINGLE TIME you say that, I end up getting shot out of a cannon, blasted through a wall, or you dressing me up in a SWISS CHEESE OUTFIT!"

"Hey, I thought you'd make good fish bait! Anyway, I'm making you go skyward, alright… You know you're dressed like a _Blue-Eyes_, right…?"

Justin's eyes became larger. "Oh boy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A flapping sound filled the air around the Ra Dorm.

"WA-HOO!" screamed Justin in delight. He flew around the Ra Dorm, having a pair of mechanical wings on his back, colored a crystalline blue.

"Where did you get the electrical materials for **_THESE _**things, Pat?! THIS IS SO FUN!"

"Hey, careful, J. They can only take so much stress. Anyway, I got them from a place no one will miss them…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The Port_

"What happened to our submarine, Captain?!" cried someone with a Scottish accent.

"I don't know… Someone's stolen our rotor blades, titanium covers, and even some wires!"

The two submarine operators looked upon a blue sub, which was ripped up in places.

"Now we can't get back to the mainland, Captain!"

"Aye…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Justin flew around the island with a piece of paper reading in red letters: **Come to the Ultimate Challenge: The Volcano. Only these seven people are invited: Zane Truesdale, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden Yuki, Tyranno Hassleberry, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, and Alexis Rhodes. **It was rather long, suspended from a blue metal tail coming from between Justin's wings.

After four hours of flight, he returned to the volcano to await the invited people's arrival.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It only took a half hour's wait for all seven people to come.

"Welcome, top students of Duel Academy…" smirked Pat. He stood on top of a hardened lava rock.

"Uh, Pat?" interrupted Jaden. "There's seven of us, besides you and Justin. This has nothing to do with Spirit Keys, right?"

"Spirit what? No! Justin, you tell them. For some reason, I get questions from the _idiots!_" Pat shouted, allowing Justin to take his place.

"Ahem… Pat and I have assembled the top nine people on Academy Island. Well… Eight, actually… A certain blue-haired person stands out as the weakest…" Justin said, causing Syrus to sweat drop.

"Anyway, you have been gathered here to participate in tag team duels against Pat and I. The teams will consist of: Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale…"

Syrus and Jaden gave each other a high-five. And no, I will not insert a witty remark about Syrus' height and the fact he did a high five. Deal with it.

"…Bastion Misawa and Tyranno Hassleberry…"

The two looked away from each other.

"…Um… That leaves Alexis Rhodes and Chazz Princeton."

The two top Society members smirked.

"And what of me?" Zane asked in his dark voice.

"Oh, yeah. You, Zane Truesdale, will be last to fight. You will take on me, and then Pat."

Pat, standing besides Justin, gulped nervously…

"We've gotten an okay from Chancellor Sheppard to use the campus Dueling Dome. Oh, yes… One more thing. Pat shall announce it."

Pat stepped up. "Each team must wager ten of their medals. Including us, unfortunately."

Justin then shouted: "So, tomorrow, there will be two duels! First up is… Well, that will be decided tomorrow. Thank you, and good night!"

"This isn't a comedy act, J." Pat sweat-dropped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The Next Day, Campus Duel Dome_

Pat and Justin stood on a raised platform having a microphone coming from the railing at the front. Justin's attire had changed again, albeit only the shoulders and helmet. On his shoulders were two Blue-Eyes heads with black markings at the tops, with the same mark on the tip of his helmet. Also, a sword with an elliptical hole near the tip was in it, shaped like Black Luster Soldier's…

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK, PEOPLE?!" yelled Pat enthusiastically.

The only thing heard was a cricket's chirping, and the only thing seen was everyone sweat-dropping.

"Okay. That answer's that… First up, we have…"

On a computer screen behind Pat and Justin were two spinning squares, with a red and golden **VS. **between the two spinning squares and two photos of Pat and Justin, both smirking.

The spinning shaped stopped, and were revealed to be pictures of Bastion on the left, and Tyranno on the right.

"WE HAVE A DECISION! It will be… Team Bastion and Tyranno, AKA Team BT, vs. Team Justin and Pat, Team JP!" announced Justin. "So, Team BT, GET YOUR BUTTS INTO THE DUELING PLATFORM!"

As Pat and Justin descended a flight of stairs, Tyranno and Bastion hopped down from their seats, from beside Jaden and in the Light section respectively.

"Okay…" panted Justin. "It's time to… duel!"

Everyone's Duel Disks activated, and all four drew five cards.

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock and Justin Cheek vs. Bastion Misawa and Tyranno Hassleberry**

**LP: 8000 Per Team**

**DUEL!**

"I'll start things off…" Pat growled, focusing his contacts to a point of extreme shininess.

"Oh, take them things off, already, soldier!" Tyranno said.

Pat growled and removed his contacts, though painfully…

"Ouch! Urgh… Okay, my move!" Pat sneered, drawing a sixth card.

"I'll begin by playing V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!"

A yellow jet plane with a tiger body and green wings appeared. **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1800.**

"I'll end with one facedown card."

Bastion drew next. "I'll go! I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode!"

A green draconic monster appeared. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 800.**

"I'll also place a card facedown."

Tyranno drew his sixth. "Okay, time for me to stomp you guys flat with Sabersaurus!"

A triceratops with blades for horns materialized with a roar. **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 500.**

"I guess that'll do."

Justin drew his sixth card and placed it in his hand.

"I'll begin…"

Pat interrupted. "Hold on! I'll play my Trap Card: Ultimate Offering! And by now, everyone should know what it does."

"As I was saying…" Justin growled. "I summon Luster Dragon to the field!"

A blue-skinned dragon with thin wings and large teeth appeared. **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1600.**

"And then, I'll…"

_Hold on a second… With Pat's card, I can bring out a few more monsters!_

"I'll pay 1000 Life Points to summon two cards. First off: Spear Dragon!"

**Pat and Justin's LP: 7000.**

A blue dragon with a long, pointy nose, a cream underside, and folded wings appeared.** ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 0.**

"And also, I'll tribute Spear Dragon to call forth Luster Dragon Two!"

Spear Dragon disappeared, and a green dragon with emerald crystals sprouting from its back took its place. **ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 1400.**

"Next, I play Decrease! I choose one monster, and its Attack gets lowered by 100! So I choose Sabersaurus!"

(Sabersaurus) **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 500.**

"Go, Luster Dragon 2! Attack Oxygeddon!"

Luster Dragon 2 launched an emerald beam at Oxygeddon, destroying it in a green explosion.

**Bastion and Tyranno's LP: 7400.**

"And now, Luster Dragon! Go for Sabersaurus!"

Luster Dragon let out a fiery beam at Sabersaurus, destroying it.

**Bastion and Tyranno's LP: 7300.**

"I'll let Pat go."

"Gladly, Justin." Pat smirked, drawing his next card.

"Hmm… I play Exchange! I choose a player, and take a card from him, and he takes one from me! And I choose… JUSTIN!"

Justin blinked, but then walked over to Pat revealing his hand.

_Hmm… Wow! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a second Blue-Eyes, and… Fusion Gate… I'll take that one! _Pat thought.

Justin also thought through his choice. _W-Wing Catapult, X-Head Cannon, Beastking of the Swamps, and… Cyber Dragon?! Why does he… Oh, yeah… It's his special ZTCP deck, based off of Zane's Cyber Dragon deck, and Chazz's V-Z deck… I'll take Beastking._

The two chose their cards, and Justin returned to his spot.

"First off, I play Fusion Gate, allowing me to remove from play Fusion Material Monsters and summon a Fusion Monster! And next, I summon X-Head Cannon!"

As the field became a green net with swirling purple clouds, a yellow and purple robot with a mace-bottom and two cannons coming from its head appeared. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1500.**

"And now, I attack you, Bastion, with X-Head and V-Tiger! Go, Mechanical Blast and Aerial Tiger Slash!"

From X-Head Cannon's cannons, yellow energy bolts shot towards Bastion, hitting him to his knees. V-Tiger Jet followed with a dive from up in the air, slashing Bastion with its clawed wings.

**Bastion and Tyranno's LP: 4900.**

"I'll end my turn."

Bastion, after getting back up, drew a card. "I'll use The Cheerful Coffin to discard one card from my hand to the Graveyard. And then, I'll activate two Spell Cards: Premature Burial and Monster Reborn! This allows me to summon two cards from my Graveyard, at the cost of 800 Points."

**Bastion and Tyranno's LP: 4100.**

"I summon Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon!"

A green draconic monster and a brown rhinoceros-like monster appeared, both beside the other. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 800. ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1000.**

"And now, I'll summon another Hydrogeddon!"

A second brown creature appeared, on the other side of Oxygeddon. **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1000.**

"And now, I activate Bonding – H20! This allows me to tribute two Hydrogeddon and one Oxygeddon to summon Water Dragon from my hand, deck, or Graveyard!"

Bastion smirked as a beaker appeared. The two Hydrogeddon turned blue, and they flew into the beaker. Oxygeddon turned green, and also went into the beaker. After a little shake, the beaker erupted, and out from it appeared a blue dragon-shaped monster with sapphire-glowing eyes. **ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 2600.**

"W-W-Water Dragon!" Justin and Pat cried out.

"And now, I play my Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards!"

Bastion drew two more cards.

"And this is the recipe for a win. I play Lightning Vortex, so I discard one card. This destroys all of your face-up monsters!"

A lightning storm shot out of nowhere, causing X-Head Cannon, V-Tiger Jet, Luster Dragon and Luster Dragon 2 to explode.

"And now, Water Dragon! Attack Pat directly!"

Water Dragon opened its mouth, shooting a blue energy beam towards Pat. It knocked him to the ground.

**Pat and Justin's LP: 5200.**

"Urgh…" Pat groaned.

"You okay, Pat?" Justin asked.

"Yes." Pat stood up and walked back to his spot.

"Believe me, Misawa… You **_will pay for that._**"

"Oh, I think not. My Water Dragon is so powerful, nothing you could summon right now could beat him!"

_Hmm… I have Ultimate Offering, plus Cyber Dragon. I'm sure another is hiding in my deck somewhere… _Pat thought.

Tyranno drew a card and placed it into his hand.

"I can't do anything but this. I attack you, Justin! Go, Sabersaurus!"

Sabersaurus rushed towards Justin, ramming into him and causing the blonde to yell out in pain.

**Justin and Pat's LP: 3400.**

"Mmm… I guess it's my turn now."

Justin drew his next card. As he peered at it, his eyes narrowed and a dark smirk appeared on his face.

"Heh-heh-heh… Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha… HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I WILL NOW DESTROY YOUR WATER DRAGON, BASTION MISAWA!"

"Whatever…" Bastion sighed.

"I hate to agree with a Society of Light guy, but… He's right, Justin. There isn't any way you can beat a 2800 Attack monster."

"Oh, yes there is… I'll activate the effect of your Fusion Gate. I fuse three cards from my hand by removing them from play: Blue-Eyes White Dragon…"

Bastion let out a small gasp.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon…"

Tyranno's mouth opened in awe.

"And lastly… Blue-Eyes White Dragon. This allows me to summon…"

Three shining, blue-and-white-scaled dragons with glistening blue eyes flew into the swirling purple and black clouds, and then a shadowed form came down… It had three heads and glowing sapphire-colored eyes.

"**_THE BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!_**" Justin roared. In synch, the blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared as well. Its body was revealed. On its three heads were black markings, and decorating its six cheeks were spiky triangular shapes. Its claws were long and sharp, as well as the tips of its legendary, enormous, bluish-white wings. The large light blue, three-headed dragon let out another roar, embedding its body, shape, and voice into the memories of everyone watching the duel. **ATK/ 4500 DEF/ 3800.**

"I don't believe it! The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Impossible!" Bastion cried out.

_Amazing… _thought Sartorious in the audience. _Justin has acquired three Blue-Eyes, and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon…_

"And now, I play Trap Activation! I pay 500 Life Points to activate a Trap Card from my hand!"

**Justin and Pat's LP: 2900.**

"So, I play Return from the Different Dimension! I halve my Life Points to summon all of my removed from play monsters! Say, my **_three Blue-Eyes White Dragons? Heh-heh-heh-heh…_**"

**Justin and Pat's LP: 1450.**

Three shining blue dragons with triangular spiked cheek appendages, spiked-wings, and dark blue eyes appeared from the swirling purple vortex above. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500.**

"And now… Blue-Eyes White Dragon Number One! Attack Water Dragon! Blue-Eyes Number Two! Attack Sabersaurus!"

The first two Blue-Eyes opened their mouths, forming crackling blue energy spheres.

"_Burst Stream of Destruction!_" Justin yelled.

The two energy spheres shot out as blue-colored beams, causing Water Dragon and Sabersaurus to explode, and for smoke to cloud the arena.

**Bastion and Tyranno's LP: 1700.**

"And now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack Bastion Misawa directly!"

All three heads on Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon opened, forming electrically-crackling energy balls. The left one had an orange sphere, the left had a green one, and lastly the middle one's was blue.

As the energy spheres grew larger, Justin yelled:

"**_ULTIMATE BURST ATTACK!_**"

The spherical energy collections shot out at Justin's yell, forming a spiraling beam of orange, blue, and green. Soon, the color turned a complete whitish-blue, slamming into Bastion and causing even more smoke to fill the arena, and for Bastion to be knocked into the air and into the stands, falling right besides Jaden and Syrus.

**Bastion and Tyranno's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winners: JUSTIN AND PAT!**

All holograms disappeared. Immediately, Justin ran over to Bastion, saying: "I'm sorry about that, Bastion… It's just Pat kinda… Somehow made me do that…"

"Urgh… It's okay, Justin… That Duel made me realize that I don't belong… In the Society of Light. Thank you." Bastion groaned.

Pat realized what Bastion had said, and then jumped into the air. "YA-HOO! PURIFICATION COMPLETE! JUST LIKE IN…"

He was cut off by Justin. "Don't say it!"

Pat, floating in midair, muttered: "Fine…" He landed on the ground. "I'll think it."

_JUST LIKE IN POKEMON XSD!_

Suddenly, Justin's voice was heard in Pat's mind:

_PAT!_

"Heh-heh… Anyway, those medals, guys?"

Tyranno tossed five of his medals to Justin, and Bastion mustered the strength to throw five to Pat.

"That's better."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Two Hours Later_

With the arena cleared of smoke and scorch marks, Justin and Pat stood on their side of the Dueling Field again.

"Next up is… Team JS! Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale!" announced Justin as he looked at the screen.

Jaden and Syrus nervously walked down from their seats, and activated their Duel Disks.

"Get your game on, Team JP!" Jaden said.

"Y-Yeah… Get your game on." Syrus whimpered.

"Hey, don't worry Sy. They won't hurt you."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Jaden…" Pat smirked. "I'm using a special, favorite deck of mine. It reflects me, I think… I'll give you a hint: the main monsters are Helpoemer, Dark Necrophear, and Summoned Skull. That's right: my Fiend Deck! **_Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!_** **_GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!_**"

Jaden, Syrus, and even Justin sweat-dropped at Pat's, as SOME say, annoying laugh.

"Now, let's duel!" Pat smirked. He and Justin activated their Duel Disks, and all four participants drew their five cards.

"**_Let's duel!_**" they all shouted.

PM: This is a part 1 of about five updates today. Make sure you have enough eyedrops! GACK-ACK-ACK!


	13. Super Duel Two Team JP VS Team JS

**Chapter Thirteen: Super Duel Two – Team JP vs. Team JS**

"Next up is… Team JS! Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale!" announced Justin as he looked at the screen.

Jaden and Syrus nervously walked down from their seats, and activated their Duel Disks.

"Get your game on, Team JP!" Jaden said.

"Y-Yeah… Get your game on." Syrus whimpered.

"Hey, don't worry Sy. They won't hurt you."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Jaden…" Pat smirked. "I'm using a special, favorite deck of mine. It reflects me, I think… I'll give you a hint: the main monsters are Helpoemer, Dark Necrophear, and Summoned Skull. That's right: my Fiend Deck! **_Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!_** **_GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!_**"

Jaden, Syrus, and even Justin sweat-dropped at Pat's, as SOME say, annoying laugh.

"Now, let's duel!" Pat smirked. He and Justin activated their Duel Disks, and all four participants drew their five cards.

"**_Let's duel!_**" they all shouted.

**Duel Setup: Team JP vs. Team JS**

**LP: 8000 Per Team**

**DUEL!**

Justin began, drawing a sixth card.

"I'll only do one thing. I play Black Luster Ritual!"

A pot with a monster's silver-colored head on it appeared.

"And now, I place from my hand into the Graveyard one monster, allowing me to summon Black Luster Soldier!"

A blue-and-yellow-armor-clad warrior with red eyes, a red ponytail, and a blue and yellow shield. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500.**

"Well, three things. I now activate Monster Reborn to summon one of the monsters I discarded! So, meet Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

A blue-and-white scaled dragon with spiked triangular things on its cheeks, spiky-tipped wings, and shining claws. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 3000.**

"Wow… Two three thousand Attack point monsters on his first turn… Justin, I'm impressed." Pat said.

Justin smirked. "I'll end my turn with this! I place one card facedown!"

Syrus drew next. "Um… I place one monster facedown, and that's all…"

Pat sweat dropped at the move's simplicity.

Jaden drew his sixth card and placed it in his hand. "Alright! Fusion time! I activate my Polymerization! I send from my hand to the Graveyard Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avian to summon… Elemental Hero **_Flame Wingman!_**"

A purple vortex-like portal opened up, sucking up a green-clad man with white wings and a black-haired red-wearing female. The two creatures spun around, turning into… A green monster with black and red patterns on its head and neck, a long red tail with a black forked tip, one white wing, black legs with same-colored claws, one muscular green arm, and one red and black arm with a monster-like head at the tip, with black hair coming from his wrist/ the back of the monster's head. **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1200.**

"And now, I activate the Field Spell Skyscraper! When my Elemental Heroes attack a monster with greater attack points, they gain 1000!"

The field became a city in the dead of night. Flame Wingman stood on the tip of a large skyscraper.

"Go, Flame Wingman! Attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Sky Dive Scorcher!"

(E-Hero Flame Wingman) **ATK/ 3100 DEF/ 1200.**

With his arm's head bursting flames from its mouth, Flame Wingman flew up, and then dove down towards Blue-Eyes with its arm's hand glowing with red and yellow fire. In a fiery punch, Blue-Eyes was destroyed.

"No! My Blue-Eyes!" cried Justin.

**Team JP's LP: 7900.**

"And it gets worse! When Flame Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's attack points are taken from your Life Points!"

"You're kidding…"

Flame Wingman sent a fiery blast at Justin, causing him to yell out in pain.

**Team JP's LP: 4900.**

"Grr… Can I go now?!" Pat growled.

"Yeah."

(Flame Wingman) **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1200.**

Pat drew his card from his deck. "Hmm… First, I'll start off with my favorite… Okay, _second favorite _Field Spell, which destroys your Skyscraper, Jaden! I activate Mystic Plasma Zone!"

The city disappeared, and the field became the sight of a purple and black hurricane, with dark lightning crackling in the middle of the swirling storm.

"This thing makes all DARK monsters get a power boost! 500, to be exact! Although… Their defenses are lowered by 400, but who cares? I summon Opticlops!"

An orange-skinned Cyclops with a horn on its head appeared. His sole eye began glowing red from Mystic Plasma Zone. **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 1300.**

"Hold on! I play Ultimate Offering…" Justin smirked.

Pat smirked in return. "Thank you… But I have no use for it right now. Anyway… OPTICLOPS! ATTACK FLAME WINGMAN!"

Opticlops rammed into Flame Wingman, destroying him.

**Team JS' LP: 7900.**

"Last, I place one card facedown… That's all from me!"

Justin drew another card.

"Hmm… I…" Justin's became larger when he realized the combo he could pull off… "I… First off, I activate Premature Burial! I pay 800 Life Points to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

**Team JP's LP: 4100.**

The shiny-blue dragon reappeared. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500.**

"And now… I play Polymerization! I fuse the Blue-Eyes on the field with the Goddess with the Third Eye and second Blue-Eyes in my hand to make Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

A second Blue-Eyes and a brown-robe-wearing female with a third eye on her forehead appeared. They swirled around, and became a much larger dragon, with three bluish-white heads, black marks on their heads, large pointed wings, and sharp claws. **ATK/ 4500 DEF/ 3800.**

_Hold on a second… Blue-Eyes Ultimate… And Black Luster Soldier… _Pat thought. _AAH! IF HE GETS ANOTHER POLYMERIZATION, HE CAN SUMMON DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT!_

"Unfortunately, I have no more cards… Black Luster Soldier, attack Syrus' monster!"

Black Luster Soldier jumped up and slammed his sword into the dark field, causing a ray of black energy to shoot out towards Syrus' monster. It was a cartoon-like helicopter with a blue body. **ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000.**

"My Gyroid isn't destroyed in battle once per turn!" Syrus smirked.

"You forgot about my Blue-Eyes… But to give you a second chance, Syrus, I'll end my turn now."

Pat sent a glare at Justin as Syrus drew his card.

"Hmm… I activate Polymerization! I fuse from my hand Steamroid with Drillroid and Submarineroid to make… SUPER VEHICROID JUMBO DRILL!"

A gigantic red machine with eyes and a large drill for a nose appeared. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2000.**

"And next, I play Limiter Removal! This doubles my Machines' attack points!"

(Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill) **ATK/ 6000 DEF/ 2000.**

"Attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Super Vehicroid charged at Blue-Eyes Ultimate, with its drill spinning rapidly. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon… Was destroyed.

"NO!" Justin cried out.

**Team JP's LP: 2600.**

"Grr… You'll pay for that, Syrus Truesdale…" Justin growled.

Jumbo Drill exploded.

"Aw, phooey… I forgot that Machines Limiter Removal is used on are destroyed… Darn it…" Syrus groaned. "Your turn, Jay!"

Jaden drew a card from his deck. "Alright! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

A gold-and-blue armor-clad man with a golden helmet having a blue visor appeared. **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1400.**

"But he'll be gone now. I play Miracle Fusion! I remove from play Sparkman on the field and Flame Wingman from my Graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

Sparkman disappeared, and a new monster took his place… It was a green-skinned human in shining white armor with a pair of silver steel wings with yellow designs, a golden circle on his chest, silver gloves, and a yellow portion of armor on his lower right arm. **ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2100.**

"And now, his ability kicks in! He gains 300 points for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard! That would be Burstinatrix and Avian, so 600!"

(E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman) **ATK/ 3100 DEF/ 2100.**

"And now, Flare Wingman, attack Black Luster Soldier! This duel is over!" Jaden grinned as Flare Wingman dove for Black Luster Soldier.

"Time for an intervention! I play my Spell card: Shrink! This halves your monster's Attack points!" Pat smirked.

(Flare Wingman) **ATK/ 1550 DEF/ 2100.**

A slash from Black Luster Soldier destroyed Flare Wingman.

**Team JS' LP: 6450.**

"Grr… I'll end my turn with this: Monster Reborn! I get to Special Summon a monster from someone's Graveyard… I choose Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Justin gritted his teeth. "WHAT?! A SLIFER SLACKER LIKE YOU CONTROLLING THE ULTIMATE FORM OF BLUE-EYES?!"

Several Slifers and Ras gasped at Justin's outburst of "Slifer Slacker".

"Um… Oops?"

The three-headed Blue-Eyes returned on Jaden's side of the field. **ATK/ 4500 DEF/ 3800.**

"Don't worry, Justin… I have a plan… I accustomed this deck in case that happened." Pat smirked as he drew his card.

"Perfect! You guys go down now! I activate Brain Control! I pay 800 Points to take control of a monster you guys have! AKA, that Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is MINE FOR THE TURN!" Pat growled.

**Team JP's LP: 1800.**

Blue-Eyes Ultimate swapped to Pat's side of the field.

"I hold one of the strongest monsters in the game… HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! _**GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!** _But now… He's going. I activate Polymerization to fuse Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon…" Pat smirked evilly.

"With my Black Luster Soldier…" smirked Justin.

"Thus forming…" both spoke simultaneously.

Black Luster Soldier and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon merged together, forming a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, easily topping seventy feet and nearly touching the roof of the Duel dome, with a six foot Black Luster Soldier on the middle head.

Pat and Justin finished with evil voices: "**_DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT!_**"

(Dragon Master Knight) **ATK/ 5000 DEF/ 5000.**

"Now everyone knows the strongest monster we have ever used…" Pat smirked. "Although I credit Justin for the fact he owns the card."

"And now… Everyone knows why I got a Blue-Eyes helmet and two Blue-Eyes shoulder pads with a Black Luster Soldier's sword on the helmet!" Justin said, causing a few people to laugh in the audience. But most simply stood agape in awe of the powerful monster…

"And now! Dragon Master Knight's ability activates!" Justin and Pat said in synch. They kept on talking the same way.

"For each Dragon in our Graveyards, he gains 500 Points!"

Justin spoke solo now. "I have two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, plus Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon himself. That's 1500 extra attack points!"

(Dragon Master Knight) **ATK/ 6500 DEF/ 5000.**

"It's just over what you guys have…" smirked Pat. He and his blonde partner began speaking in synch again.

"**_NOW DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT, ATTACK JADEN YUKI AND SYRUS TRUESDALE DIRECTLY! DRAGON SCEPTER BLAST!_**"

Black luster Soldier's sword began glowing a white color, as crackling orange, green, and blue energy spheres formed in Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's mouth. Together, both components of Dragon master Knight fired off beams of four colors, blending together as one rainbow blast. It slammed into Jaden and Syrus, knocking them off their feet and into the walls of the stage. Their cards scattered everywhere.

**Team JS' LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: TEAM JP!**

"We did it, Justin… We beat the best Duelist enrolled at the Academy!" Pat smirked as he looked upon the bruises and scorch marks on Syrus and Jaden's skin and jackets.

"Yeah. It feels good to be the top!"

A voice interrupted further conversation. "He's not the top student! I AM!"

It belonged to Aster Phoenix. Pat and Justin turned around to see him.

"I wasn't invited here. WHY?" he shouted angrily.

"Because, Aster… We, um…" Justin stumbled with his answer.

"It was not foretold that you would be here in my tarot cards, Aster…" Pat replied calmly.

Everyone in the audience looked at him, as well as Aster and, weakly, Syrus and Jaden.

"WHAT!? A guy can hate someone who has tarot cards and can't have any himself?! I WAS KIDDING ANYWAY!"

"You sounded just like Sartorious when you said that, Pat… But anyway, I would like to be your next opponent!"

Pat thought through this, and gave an answer. "You can duel Justin after our duel with Alexis and Chazz is over. Speaking of over…"

Pat walked over to Syrus and Jaden, and grabbed a total of ten of their medals from their jacket's pockets.

"Day after tomorrow will be the duel between Justin and Aster! The day after will beus vs. Alexis and Chazz, and then me vs. Zane the day after that!" Pat said to the crowd. Everyone departed from the structure except for two certain Lights…

"Hmm… Those two are going to rather tough…" Chazz growled. "Although I hate to admit it…"

"How will we beat Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon or even a lone Blue-Eyes?" Alexis pondered.

"Hmm… Sartorious did give me some new cards. We can crush them with my White Knights!"

"What about me? The only card I have from Sartorious is White Veil, and I don't like playing that card…"


	14. Duel Spirits

**Chapter Fourteen: Duel Spirits**

It was the day between Pat and Justin's duel with Jaden and Syrus, and Chazz and Alexis. The two were practicing their dueling skills with a non-official duel, meaning they weren't wagering medals.

"Ah, it's nice to be playing how we play this game where our homes are, J. Single duel, 8000 Life Points." Pat sighed. "Plus basic decks, and not themed, powerful ones that only have one or two Level 5 or higher monsters…"

"Aw, quit being so reminiscent." Justin groaned.

On Justin's side of the field were two facedown cards, and three monsters…

Giant Soldier of Stone, a large warrior with a stone body holding two daggers, holding them up to shield himself. **ATK/ 1300 DEF/ 2000.**

The Trojan Horse, a brown horse on a flat cart, placed sideways in Defense Mode. **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1200.**

And Axe Raider, a man in red, orange, and golden armor, wielding an axe with a square helmet, using his axe to shield himself like Giant Soldier of Stone. **ATK/ 1700 DEF/ 1150.**

**Justin's LP: 3000.**

And he had five cards in his hand.

And Pat had one facedown and two monsters.

Metal Guardian, a dark-colored machine with wheeled hands and legs, placed with his arms in front of himself. **ATK/ 1150 DEF/ 2150.**

And beside it was Swamp Battleguard, a muscular green-skinned barbarian with long brown hair wielding a brown club. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1500.**

**Pat's LP: 3450.**

"Okay, Justin! My move!" Pat said, drawing a card from his deck. "Perfect! I first play my facedown, Ultimate Offering!"

"Oh, come on…" Justin groaned.

"I have no use for it now… I suppose… So! Swamp Battleguard, attack Axe Raider! Barbaric Club Strike!"

Swamp Battleguard jumped at Axe Raider, clubbing him over the head and destroying him.

"Grr… My move." Justin said, drawing a card.

"Ah! My new card…!" he gasped.

_Flashback_

_Justin, alone, wandered around the northern part of the island when something shiny caught his eye… He walked over to the shiny object, which was near a brown-brick well._

"_Oh, wow! A Gilford the Lightning card! Pat has that, but I don't…" Justin said. He picked the card up, when he heard a deep voice._

_**Thank you… Sir… What is your name?**_

_Justin noticed a hazy version of Gilford the Lightning's head, and it said:_

_**Your name, Milord?**_

"_WHAT THE?! TALKING CARDS?!" Justin screamed._

_**Sire, do not fear me! I am you Duel Spirit! And please do not throw me into the well.**_

"_Um… Okay, Gilford…I'm Justin Cheek, soon-to-be Duel Monster Master!" Justin said with a grin._

_**Justin Cheek… Has a nice ring to it! I am honored to meet you, Sir Cheek!**_

"_Please… Call me Justin."_

_End Flashback_

"Okay, Pat! I play one facedown card: Trap Control! I pay 800 Points to use one of your Traps this turn! So it's like Brain Control for Trap Cards."

**Justin's LP: 2200.**

Ultimate Offering went to Justin's side of the field.

"So, first I'll set one monster. And then… I tribute my three monsters…"

**Justin's LP: 1700.**

Pat raised an eyebrow.

"To summon…"

All three monsters on Justin's side of the field disappeared.

"GILFORD THE LIGHTNING!"

An eight-foot muscular man wearing a yellow and gray suit of armor with long red hair, a mask covering his nose like a hawk's beak, and holding a very large sword with a lightning-bolt color blade. **ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 1400.**

"It can't be!"

"Oh, it be! And since I tributed three monsters… YOURS ARE GONE! Gilford, Lightning Destructor!"

Gilford raised his sword, which began crackling with electricity.

_**As you wish, Sir Justin.**_

Pat noticed Gilford speaking.

_Is that thing… Justin's Duel Spirit? _he thought.

Gilford slashed the air horizontally with his sword, sending a yellow energy bolt at Swamp Battleguard and Metal Guardian, making them disappear with an explosion.

"And now, Gilford! Attack Pat directly with Thunder Clap Slash!"

Gilford the Lightning raised his sword, and then thrust it down into the ground, sending a lightning-bolt-filled fissure towards Pat, hitting him and electrifying his body.

**Pat's LP: 650.**

"My move, Justin?" Pat groaned.

Justin nodded, and Pat drew his next card.

"Ah! I play Calling of the Barbaric Brothers! This lets me summon Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard by paying half of my Life Points!"

**Pat's LP: 325.**

A red-skinned muscular man and a green-skinned one with long brown hair and yellow eyes appeared besides each other, both with yellow horns. **ATK/ 1550 DEF/ 1800. ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1500.**

"By the way, they increase each other's Attack power by 500 both."

(Lava Battleguard) **ATK/ 2050 DEF/ 1800. **(Swamp Battleguard) **ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 1500.**

"Still not enough to beat my Gilford."

"Ah, Justin, Justin." Pat shook his index finger. "I have a Spell Card: Double Battleguard Crush! If I send one Battleguard to the Graveyard, half of his Attack power goes to the other one! So, Lava, you get sacrificed to increase your brother's power by 1025!"

Lava Battleguard disappeared, and a red aura enveloped Swamp's Attack Points. First, his ATK dropped from Lava Battleguard going to the Graveyard, but then they rose. (Swamp Battleguard) **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1500. ATK/ 2825 DEF/ 1500.**

"Just enough…" Justin growled. "I'm sorry about this, Gilford."

_**It's okay, Justin… For that is one of this game's rules.**_

"I'm not done, Justin. I play Barbaric Club Green! I can only equip it to Swamp Battleguard, but it boosts his Attack Points by 500!"

"CRUD!"

Swamp's club increased in size, now with green spikes on some parts. (Swamp Battleguard) **ATK/ 3325. DEF/ 1500.**

"Attack Gilford the Lightning with Barbarian Club Strike!"

Swamp Battleguard jumped up and slammed his club from above his head, hitting Gilford and destroying him.

**Justin's LP: 1175.**

The hazy Spirit form of Gilford appeared behind Justin, causing Pat to gasp.

_It is his Duel Spirit… _he thought.

"Uh, I'll end my turn with this combo: Draw! Both of us pay any multiple of 100 Life Points, and we draw that many cards. I don't need any."

"I'll pay 400 to draw four cards, giving me six."

**Justin's LP: 775.**

Justin drew four cards from his deck and placed them in his hand.

"And now… I activate this turn's last Spell Card: Restructer Revolution! You lose 200 Points per card in your hand, meaning 1200 Points are lost!"

"NO!"

A red and orange inferno enveloped Justin briefly, causing him to shriek in pain.

**Justin's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: PAT McCLINTOCK!**

Pat and Justin reshuffled their decks.

"J, that may have been a basic deck, but it's really good!" Pat grinned.

"Who are you and what have you done with Pat?" Justin groaned.

"Really? I didn't think I'd be found out that fast… Heh-heh-heh-heh…"

Justin sweat dropped. "Who'd wanna copy you?"

Pat growled at Justin loudly, causing him to chuckle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The Ra Dorm, Pat's Room_

"Hmm… I have decided… I'll duel Alexis myself. Justin can duel Chazz. I'll personally see to it that Alexis gets her brain de-bleached. But… I think I should beat her at her own game and use… _These…_" Pat smirked, looking through a deck. A white-colored deck box was carelessly on the ground, with a lock on it…

Pat scanned through the cards, which looked brand new, even though he got them a year and a half ago…

_Light Dragon… Light Dragon Rider… White Airborne Reptile… And the super-monster of my deck… My secret draw-making weapon… Crystalline Bright Self-Destructor…_

Suddenly, a flash was seen from one of Pat's five deck box containers, each containing seven decks. Yes, Pat had 36 decks, 35 plus the one he held.

"Hmm? What…" Pat mumbled. He put his White Deck in its box, and opened the glowing deck container. His Spellcaster Deck was emitting the glow, which was glowing a dark purple color.

"Hmm…" Pat thumbed through the cards, when he came across one that was glowing… Dark Magician Girl.

"What the?!" Pat cried out. Suddenly, hazy form of the female monster appeared before his eyes. Dark Magician Girl wore a sleeveless pink and blue magician's dress-like outfit with a cone-shaped blue hat having pink rings around it, a golden neck chain with a ruby, blue knee-length boots with pink rings, holding a blue staff with a curled yellow tip. She had golden hair and blue eyes, which locked upon Pat's own green eyes and glistened in the sunlight coming into the room, and pink dots under her bright sapphire eyes.

**_Hiya!_** she giggled.

Pat's eyes popped out of his head as Dark Magician Girl enlarged to Pat's height of five foot five.

"Um… What… Who are you?" Pat asked, stumbling back to his bed.

**_Duh, I'm your Duel Spirit. Hello! _**Dark Magician Girl giggled again.

Pat blinked a few times, and then he said: "Really…? Why is it you?"

Dark Magician Girl began pouting, sticking her lower lip outwards, and her eyes began watering.

"I mean, trust me, I'm very happy that it's _you_, Dark Magician Girl. Uh… Heh-heh."

Dark Magician Girl stopped her puppy-dog-like look. **_Well, I've been watching you via magic, and I feel you needed me… Besides, you should know you were gonna get a Spirit! You could see Gilford the Lightning!_**

"Oh. Well, Dark Magician Girl…"

Before Pat could continue, Jaden burst into his room.

"Hey, Pat!" he grinned.

"AH! JADEN!" Pat shrieked. Dark Magician Girl disappeared.

"What do you want, Jaden?"

"Winged Kuriboh here felt something come from your room, so we came in."

Pat looked by Jaden's shoulder and saw his Spirit: Winged Kuriboh, a brown-furred fuzz-ball with large yellow eyes with purple pupils, green hands with yellow claws, with same-colored feet, and white angelic wings.

**_Kuri… _**the small creature lowed.

"Hey, you can see Winged Kuriboh, can't ya?" Jaden asked.

Pat nodded, and he saw Dark Magician Girl appeared besides Winged Kuriboh, Pat's height.

**_Who's this, Pat? _**she asked. Jaden turned around to see her.

"WHOA! You do have a Duel Spirit! And it's Dark Magician Girl?! Boy, would Sy be jealous…"

"I would be too." Pat mumbled quietly.

**_What was that? _**asked Dark Magician Girl.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Small red blushes appeared on Pat's cheeks.

"Hmm… Well, I'd better go. Oh, yeah, Pat! Congrats on your win against me!" Jaden walked out the door, Winged Kuriboh following.

"Hmm… I guess I'll have to use my Spellcaster Deck once in a while… Eh, Dark Magician Girl?"

DMG giggled, and then got behind Pat and hugged him, causing Pat to blush.

"Um… Dark Magician Girl…"

_**Sorry, Pat. But you haven't used me for a long time and now you will!**_

"Know what, Magician Girl? I'm gonna duel with you right now! You will go up against one of my other decks!"

_**And just who the heck is gonna duel YOU?**_

"Remember, they'll be using one of my 34 other decks, so they should do it willingly… Hmm… Maybe… Bastion could help me out."

Dark Magician Girl disappeared as Pat left the room to go to another nearby, Bastion's room.

"Hey, Bastion, I got something to ask of you…" Pat said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Behind the Ra Yellow Dorm_

Both Bastion, back in his Ra Yellow outfit again, and Pat stood several yards from each other, with their Duel Disks on, activated.

"So! My Spellcaster Deck vs. my, or rather, temporarily, your Dragon Deck Version Three: Level Deck!" Pat smirked.

"Let's duel!" the two Ra students shouted.

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Bastion Misawa**

**LP: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I guess you should go first, Bastion." Pat smirked. Both drew five cards, Bastion a sixth.

"Right. I'll begin this duel with this: Armed Dragon LV3!"

A small orange and brown dragon with sharp white claws appeared. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 900.**

"And next, I'll activate Level Up! I can summon a monster in Armed Dragon LV3's Level chain. Therefore… Armed Dragon LV7!"

Armed Dragon LV3 disappeared, and a much larger Dragon replaced it. A red and brown one with sharp silver spikes coming from its back, long claws, and an axe-like beard on its chin. **ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 1000.**

"I'll set this down, and that's all from me…" Bastion smirked as a facedown Spell or Trap card appeared.

_How do I get out of this one? _Pat groaned in his head as he drew a card.

Dark Magician Girl appeared beside him. **_You can do it, Pat! Look at your hand!_**

Pat did as his Spirit said.

"Ah! I place one monster facedown and activate Wave-Motion Cannon! But that's for later… You go, Bastion!"

A facedown monster and a green and white cannon appeared.

"Gladly." Bastion drew a card from his deck. "I activate Dragon Treasure, and equip it to my Armed Dragon!"

Armed Dragon began glowing in a blue light. **ATK/ 3100 DEF/ 1300.**

"And now, I play the Trap Dragon's Rage! It affects all of my Dragons, like a Fairy Meteor Crush… Therefore, this may hurt. Armed Dragon, attack his monster!"

Armed Dragon sent a blade-shaped energy bolt from its axe-beard at Pat's facedown. It was an old man with gray hair, wearing an orange and red magician's outfit, with a long staff, The Old Vindictive Magician. **ATK/ 450 DEF/ 600.**

The old man disappeared in a small explosion.

**Pat's LP: 1500.**

"You've activated my Magician's ability. I can destroy a monster on the field since he was flipped face-up! So, Armed Dragon LV7, good bye!"

A magical blast from nowhere destroyed Armed Dragon LV7.

"Grr… I'll end my turn now." Bastion growled.

Pat drew a card. "Hmm… I summon Worthless Mage From Beyond!"

A purple-clad magician appeared. He had no staff, no cape, and no muscles. **ATK/ 250 DEF/ 250.**

"Why did you summon **_him?_**" Bastion asked.

"His effect… I can summon another monster if I play him! But I must pay Life Points equal to that monster's Level… 600 does the trick."

Pat smiled at Dark Magician Girl.

**Pat's LP: 900.**

"I tribute Worthless Magician to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!"

**_YAY!_** shrieked DMG as she appeared on the field, in a non-hazy form. **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1700.**

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Bastion! Dark Burning Attack!"

With her wand glowing a dark color at the tip, Dark Magician Girl giggled and sent a spherical blast of black coloring at Bastion, knocking him down.

**Bastion's LP: 2000.**

"I'll end with a facedown."

"My move, Pat." he said, drawing.

"Ah! You have it! Hmm… I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4!"

"Oh, boy." Pat groaned.

A chicken with hard, gold and silver-colored feathers appeared, having glowing red eyes. **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1000.**

"And now… Level Up! I choose the ultimate form of Horus… Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8!"

Pat's eyes turned to Anime swirls.

**_Is that bad, Pat? _**DMG asked.

Pat nodded. A fiery blaze enveloped Horus LV4, and he grew to a very larger form, looking more like a phoenix than some stupid chicken. It had a sapphire circle embedded in its forehead, with larger ones in its wings. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 1800.**

"NO! IT COULD TAKE ME OUT!" Pat screamed. In his head, though, he smirked. "Bastion, I hate to tell you, but Horus LV8 won't be around for a while… I play Bottomless Trap Hole!"

"NO!"

"Yes… Any monster you summon with over 1500 Points right now is removed from play! Bye-bye, Horus!"

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 disappeared into a seemingly bottomless hole. How surprising.

"Why didn't you play that when I summon Horus LV4?" Bastion queried.

"Now where's the… FUN IN THAT?" Pat yelled. "Ahem… My move." Pat smirked as he drew a card.

"I'll end this… Dark Magician Girl, attack Bastion again with Dark Burning Attack!"

DMG sent another spherical blast of magical energy at Bastion, hitting him back to the ground.

**Bastion's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: PAT McCLINTOCK!**

Pat smirked and recollected his deck, Dark Magician Girl returning to her card.

Bastion walked up to Pat and gave him back his deck, then handed him a medallion.

"No, Bastion. This wasn't for medals." Pat said.

"Good. It's my last. Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Bastion laughed. "Why are you acting so friendly lately?"

"I don't know… Maybe it's because in two days, Alexis will be out of the Society?!"

"So you like her too… Just like many other people here…" Bastion rubbed his chin in thought.

"GRR! TELL HER AND DIE!"

"Relax, Pat. I will tell you…" Bastion lowered his voice to a whisper. "I've seen Alexis dueling lately… She uses strange monsters, obviously from Sartorious. Chazz also has cards like that."

Pat's smirk turned to a scowl. "Hmm… Bastion… Do you know about my past in the Society?"

"Yes. When I was in it, I overheard Chazz and Alexis talking about you. Or at least Alexis…"

Pat's eyes flashed like hearts for a second. "Good. Then I'll have you and you only know… I have many cards, a whole deck, from Sartorious like they do… White Veil is a basic Society Card… Many others lurk behind it… The White Knights… The White Ice Monsters… And mine. They are diverse but powerful… The Reptilian Draco cards and the Crystalline Bright cards…"

"Hmm… Well, Pat, I'm surprised you haven't ripped them up yet." Bastion laughed briefly.

"I should, but I feel like using them against Alexis… She and I will duel solo, the day after Justin and Chazz duel."

"I see. Well, I'd better get back to my room." Bastion walked away, leaving Pat to himself…

_Alexis… In two days… You will be free…_

He, now followed by his Duel Spirit Dark Magician Girl, went back to his room as well, for deck construction…

PM: It's all leading up to these next few Chapters… Do not miss out! R&R!


	15. Super Duel Three Justin VS Aster

**Chapter Fifteen: Super Duel Three - Justin vs. Aster**

Aster and Justin stood in the dueling arena, with their Duel Disks on.

"Let's do this, Aster!" Justin smirked.

The two activated their disks and drew five cards.

"And so, Aster Phoenix vs. Justin Cheek! Only one with win! And whoever is betting on Aster, come up here! I am too!" Pat shouted from his self-proclaimed "announcement ledge".

A large red anger cross appeared on Justin's head.

"I HEARD THAT!"

**Duel Setup: Justin Cheek vs. Aster Phoenix**

**LP: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll start off." Aster said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Destiny Hero – Doom Lord in attack mode, and I place two cards facedown!"

Two facedown cards appeared, along with a white-skinned humanoid "thing" wearing an evil attire of a black and dark purple opened coat with spiky collars and yellow trim, a black jumpsuit with attached gloves having large claws, and black boots. **ATK/ 600 DEF/ 800.**

"I'll let you go." Aster smirked.

"Good." Justin drew his next card.

"I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!"

A man in shining silver armor wearing a red cloak and wielding two silver swords appeared. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 400.**

"And now, using his ability, I can play another Level Four Warrior from my hand! So, meet Command Knight!"

A female with yellow hair wearing a red and gold outfit with a purple cloak appeared. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1900.**

"And here's his ability: my monsters gain 400 points, Warriors at least."

(Marauding Captain) **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 400. **(Command Knight) **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1900.**

"Next… I play the Equip Spell Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, and I'll use it on Marauding Captain to increase his Attack strength by 800!"

Marauding Captain's sword became longer, thinner, and shinier. **ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 400.**

"Go, Command Knight! Destroy his Destiny Hero _idiot _Lord!"

Command Knight sent a hidden dagger at Doom Lord.

"I heard that! But you won't talk like that for long. I play Negate Attack!"

"Crud…"

An invisible shield arose in front of Doom Lord, which knocked Command Knight's dagger back to her hand.

"I'll end my turn, Aster."

Aster drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Okay, I'll activate Doom Lord's ability! I can remove from play a monster on your side of the field for two turns! So Marauding Captain is gone!"

Doom Lord sent a black energy ball at Marauding Captain, teleporting him away from the field. The Murasame Blade sliced into the ground, and then exploded.

"And now, I'll play two cards: Dark City…"

The field became a city with black-painted buildings with a dark blue night sky.

"…And then by tributing Doom Lord… I can play Destiny Hero - Dasher!"

Doom Lord disappeared, and was replaced by a man wearing a dark blue suit with a long appendage sprouting from the back of his head appeared. **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1000.**

"And now, I'll use Destiny Hero – Blade Master's effect!" Aster said, holding out a card from his hand. "By putting him in the Graveyard, my Destiny Heroes gain 800 points for the turn!"

As Aster placed the card in his Graveyard, a black aura surrounded Dasher. **ATK/ 2900 DEF/ 1000.**

"Next, I play Smashing Ground to eliminate your Captain!"

A fissure opened up underneath Marauding Captain, causing him to fall and be destroyed.

"Grr…" Justin growled.

"And now, Dasher! Attack his Command Knight!"

Dasher sprinted towards Command Knight, slamming into the female warrior and destroying her.

**Justin's LP: 2400.**

"I'll let you go now." smirked Aster.

(D-Hero – Dasher) **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1000.**

"Good." Justin grumbled as he drew a card.

"Hmm…"

Gilford the Lightning appeared beside him.

_**Interesting, Justin… I suggest you play that.**_

"You got it, Gilford! I play two cards: Monster Reborn and Premature Burial, allowing me to revive my two monsters."

Marauding Captain and Command Knight reappeared. **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 400. ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1900.**

**Justin's LP: 1600.**

"And now… I'll do this: activate Draconic Calling! I pay a monster's Level times 200, and summon that monster! So, I pay fourteen hundred…"

A red aura enveloped Justin.

**Justin's LP: 200.**

"…To summon Seiyaryu!"

A rather small, pink-scaled dragon with glowing yellow eyes appeared. **ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2300.**

"And now… I tribute all three monsters to summon **_GILFORD THE LIGHTNING!_**"

**_Yes! _**Gilford cheered. He appeared on the field as Justin's three monsters disappeared, in a solid form. **ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 1400.**

"And since I tributed three monsters… Yours are destroyed!"

Gilford sent a thunderbolt at Dasher, destroying him in an explosion.

"You… You still don't have enough power to take me out!" Aster growled.

"Your wrong, Silver Suit boy… For now I play the card… MEGAMORPH! Since I have less Life Points than you, Phoenix…"

"…Your Gilford's Attack points are doubled!" finished Aster.

"Correct...! Heh-heh-heh-heh!"

A brown aura enveloped Gilford, causing him to grunt and for his sword to crackle brightly with yellow electricity. **ATK/ 5600 DEF/ 1400.**

"Gilford the Lightning, attack Aster Phoenix directly! THUNDER SWORD JOLT!"

Gilford raised his sword into the air, and then lowered it to the ground, causing a fissure to appeared and work its way towards Aster, also making electricity speed towards the silver-haired Duelist, shocking him and forcing him to his knees.

**Aster's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: JUSTIN CHEEK!**

"I won! And against a Pro-Leaguer!" Justin cheered. Gilford looked back to him and smiled, then disappeared.

Aster groaned, and then got back up and smiled. "Well, ya beat me, Justin. Fair and square…" He walked away, leaving ten medals where he stood.

Justin walked to them and picked up the round silver medallions.

"Well, tomorrow is my duel against Chazz… I suppose I should use… Hmm…" Justin muttered to himself, walking back to his dorm.

"And it's a glorious win for Justin Cheek… But will he beat Chazz Princeton, who is now in the Society of Light? Stay tuned, readers!" Pat said into the microphone.

A yell was heard from Justin. "STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!"

Pat sweat dropped, and then chuckled quietly. He then turned to the microphone.

"There's a change in plans for tomorrow, people: it will be Justin vs. Chazz. The day after will be me vs. Alexis." He walked away with a dark smirk.


	16. Super Duel Four Justin VS Chazz

**Chapter Sixteen: Super Duel Four – Justin vs. Chazz: a Duel of… WHITE POWER?!**

Chazz now approached his portion of the dueling field. But Justin had not shown up…

"Ugh… Where is that blond nutcase?" Pat muttered. "I need to see some Chazz destruction."

"I heard that, Pat!" Chazz shouted angrily.

"Whoa. You can here me, Chazz? Oh, I'm _so_ sorry!" Pat smirked, talking sarcastically.

Chazz growled, and in a few moments Justin showed up.

"What took you so long, loser?"

"I was going through my **_own _**forbidden stuff… And now, I'm ready to kick some butt!" Justin smirked, activating his Duel Disk and drawing five cards. Chazz did the same, saying:

"Let's do this!"

"COME _GET **SOME!**_" Justin growled loudly.

**Duel Setup: Justin Cheek vs. Chazz Princeton**

**LP: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll start us off with this: White Knight's Lancer!" Chazz drew a sixth card.

A man wearing a white-colored suit of armor with a white cape appeared, clutching two white lances. **ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 0.**

"And for now, I'll equip him with Legendary Sword, and end my turn!" smirked Chazz.

White Knight's Lancer's left lance became a shining sword. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 300.**

"A deck from Sartorious, eh?" Justin said as he drew a card from his deck. "Interesting. I place a monster facedown and one other card down."

Two facedown cards appeared.

"That's all? This duel is gonna be quick!" Chazz sneered as he drew again.

"I summon White Knight's Swordsman!"

Another man in a white armor suit materialized, beside Lancer, holding a large white sword. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1200.**

"Go, White Knight's Lancer! Attack his facedown!"

Lancer tossed his now only lance at Justin's facedown, which was revealed to be a man wearing a purple sleeveless shirt and orange pants holding up an enormous brown shield, Big Shield Gardna. **ATK/ 100 DEF/ 2600.**

The lance deflected off Justin's monster's massive shield.

**Chazz's LP: 3200.**

"But now your Gardna switched to attack mode!" Chazz smirked evilly.

"Not quite. I play Skill Drain! I pay 1000 Life Points to negate the powers of all face-up Effect monsters!" Justin said, revealing his facedown card.

**Justin's LP: 3000.**

Big Shield Gardna stayed in his defensive pose.

"Grr… I'll end my turn."

Justin drew another card.

"Aha! Finally… One of _those monsters… _Heh-heh… Chazz, meet a monster which yours could easily… Relate to: White Spearman!"

"**_White _**Spearman?!" Pat cried out from his high "perch".

A man in a shining silver suit of armor holding a long spear appeared. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1200.**

"That can't be a Society of Light card!" Chazz growled.

"Oh, but it is… You see, like Pat, I have my own history with the Society… In fact, I was actually undercover… Sartorious didn't even know it was actually me, the person who liberated Pat from the Society's grasp!" Justin yelled.

Pat stood with his mouth agape, completely dumbfounded.

_I know Justin saved me from Sartorious… But it was **him **who I rivaled with when I was in his dreaded Society?! _he thought.

Justin looked up at Pat, with his unspoken words written on his eyes: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Pat. But at least I'm not **_still _**a 'member'!"

Pat smiled, then nodded, signaling the duel to continue.

"Okay. Now, I use Mystical Space Typhoon on my own Skill Drain!"

A storm blew away Skill Drain.

"I attack your Lancer with my Spearman!"

"WHAT?! They'll both be destroyed!"

"Just watch."

White Spearman dashed towards White Knight's Lancer, striking him with his spear and destroying the Warrior monster. But Spearman stayed on the field…

"What's going on, here?!" Chazz growled.

"You could say White Spearman has sort of a… Kishido Spirit effect. He isn't destroyed when he battles with a monster of equal power."

"Grr! My move!" The black-haired Society member drew a card.

"I place White Knight's Guardna in Defense mode!"

A white-clad man holding a small white shield appeared. **ATK/ 800 DEF/ 2000.**

"That's all?" Justin smirked.

"Yes…"

The blonde drew a card. "I summon White Warrior!"

Another silver-clad warrior appeared, holding a white sword. **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1400.**

"And now, I activate the card Stop Defense, putting your Guardna in attack mode!"

Justin placed a Spell into his Graveyard, and caused White Knight's Guardna to switch into a standing position.

"Go, White Spearman! Attack White Knight's Guardna!"

White Spearman threw his sword again, eliminating Chazz's weakest monster.

**Chazz's LP: 2200.**

"Urgh…" Chazz groaned.

"I'll end with a facedown." Justin said.

Chazz glared at the blonde as he drew a card. "I play these cards: White Knight's Swordsman, Dark Hole and Heavy Storm! This destroys your Spearman, plus your facedown!"

Another white-clad warrior appeared (**ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1200**)as black hole opened up and swallowed every monster on the field, including him, and a harsh storm destroyed Justin's facedown.

_There goes Magic Cylinder… _Justin thought.

"But wait! You destroyed your own monster, and you can't play another!"

"Oh, really? Well, since Swordsman is in the Graveyard, all my White Knight monsters gain 300 extra Attack points! And since I have a second one, that's six hundred points!"

"One flaw, Chazz: You have no White Knight monsters on the field."

"Well, watch this! I activate two Spell cards, both the same thing: Mini-Ultimate Offering! I pay 500 Points to summon a monster, but the Spells aren't continuous… Anyway, I pay 500 to summon White Knight's Swordsman…"

"ANOTHER ONE, CHAZZ?!"

Yet a third White Knight's swordsman appeared. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1200.**

"And now, I pay 500 again to tribute him, summoning the most powerful card in my deck: WHITE KNIGHT'S LORD!"

**Chazz's LP: 1200.**

A bright shining orb appeared in front of Chazz where White Knight's Swordsman once stood, and took the form of a muscular man wearing a shining white suit of armor holding a flail and having a flapping white cape. **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 2000.**

"And since I have three Swordsman cards in my Grave, his Attack points go up by 900!"

(White Knight's Lord) **ATK/ 2900 DEF/ 2000.**

"White Knight's Lord, attack Justin directly!"

White Knight's Lord threw the spherical portion of his flail at Justin, hitting him and forcing him back several feet.

**Justin's LP: 100.**

"Mmm… I'll draw now." Justin growled. He looked at the card and began smirking darkly.

_My best monster… Perfect._

"Okay, Chazz… I'll activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and then discard two of them."

Justin picked up three cards, and discarded two.

"Okay. I remove from play two cards in my Graveyard, Knight of Light and Queen of Light, and three from my hand: Pawn of Light, Rook of Light, and Bishop of Light. This allows me to play… KING OF LIGHT!"

"Ugh… Pawn, Rook, Bishop, Queen, Knight, King… What kind of cards are these?!" Syrus cried out.

"Hmm… Apparently, Sartorious gave Justin cards that are made to symbolize the game of chess." Bastion said, sitting next to the smaller, blue-haired Ra.

A very tall person with a crystal crown, a white robe, holding a golden, long dagger. **ATK/ 3200 DEF/ 2800.**

"And now… All of your monsters are destroyed since King of Light was Special Summoned successfully."

King of Light held out his hand, forming a glowing white energy ball in it. He sent it towards White Knight's Lord, causing a bright explosion and White Knight's Lord to explode.

"Heh-heh-heh…" cackled Chazz. "Since White Knight's Lord was destroyed by an effect, you lose 1000 Life Points!"

A white energy beam appeared from nowhere, blasting towards Justin.

"Think again, Chazz. I pay half my Life Points, 50, to negate the activation of a monster effect!"

**Justin's LP: 50.**

The energy beam dissipated from King of Light sending an energy orb at it.

"And now, to finish this duel… King of Light, attack him DIRECTLY! ROYAL SHINING ORB CANNON!"

King of Light held out his hand again, and a large white orb formed in his hand. It then shot out hundreds of others, as if that single orb was a rapid-fire gun. They slammed into Chazz, knocking him back with every hard hit. Soon, he was on his back, several yards away from where he stood earlier.

**Chazz's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: JUSTIN CHEEK!**

Justin smirked as King of Light faded.

"See, Chazz? You don't belong in the Society of Light. Sartorious didn't make you stronger; he just messed with your head! Don't you remember your black coat? It's better than that dumb white one."

Chazz sat up, and let his head droop.

"The last thing I… remember… Was Sartorious defeating me… And then I just remember being in my room in the White Dorm… Urgh… He just wants to make everyone just like him! I'M NOT PERFECT AND I DON'T CARE! Besides, if it can't hide the dirt, I don't like wearing it. So off with this horrible thing! Well… Not right now." Chazz said. He stood up and walked away.

"You know, Princeton… 10 of your medals belong somewhere… MY POCKET!" Justin said.

Chazz groaned, and then opened his white coat and dropped 10 to the ground. Justin walked over to the group of circular silver objects and grabbed them.

"Tomorrow… My duel with Alexis…" Pat said quietly…


	17. Preparations for a Duel

**Chapter Seventeen: Preparations for a Duel: Legendary Crystal Cards!**

_That Night, Ra Dorm_

Pat sat on the second-story small balcony outside his room, looking through several boxes of cards, with forty laid out on a table in front of him, covered in white card sleeves.

"Hmm… Bright Castle… That'll help." Pat mumbled, placing the card on the table and taking off another Spell.

"Urgh… I CAN'T USE THIS DECK! It may still have Sartorious' influence…"

Dark Magician Girl, now about the size of Pat's head, appeared beside him.

**_Aw, don't worry Pat. I'm sure it'll be okay! _**she smiled.

"I don't know, Dark Magician Girl…"

DMG stuck out her lower lip. **_Have I ever steered you wrong, Pat?_**

"Okay, number one: I AM NOT A CAR! And number two: no."

DMG sweat dropped. **_That's a bad pun, Pat. _**

"Grr… Don't make me make you hit the road!"

Pat's Spirit Card enlarged her eyes and began making a puppy-dog look.

"Sorry, Magician Girl… I'm a little tense."

_**You think?**_

"Dark Magician Girl, can you go away for a little while? I need to be alone."

DMG disappeared.

Pat sighed and walked back into his room.

_Maybe our Professor can help me out… Professor Sartyr. _he thought, heading through his room to the hall and then to the ground floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pat found the person he was looking for behind the Ra Dorm, but off to the side, tending to his spice garden: Professor Sartyr, a man about 35 or 40, with black hair and a small black mustache having two small parts above each half of his upper lip, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform but with the trimmings and buttons white, with a white suit underneath having a black necktie inside, draped from the collars. Pat walked up top the Ra Professor.

"Professor Sartyr?" he said, causing Sartyr to turn around with a surprised look.

"Oh? Pat! Hello!" he smiled. He had a very thick French-like accent. (I think… I don't really know the difference between Italian and French.)

"Professor, would you help me out with something?"

"We aren't going to duel are we?"

"Maybe later… But now, I think you could help me out better than anyone else."

Pat filled in Sartyr about his major heartache, taking several minutes. He even let the bit of him and Justin being by the Girls' Dorm slip, but the Ra Professor let it slide.

"I see. Well, perhaps we could discuss it over some of my special tea." Pat and Sartyr went to the lobby of the Ra Dorm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_An Hour Later, Pat's Room_

Justin snored quietly on the top bunk as Pat entered the room.

"Well, Sartyr can sure make some good tea from those spices. Now, let's see… He told me that we should duel in a few minutes, to see if I could hurt someone… AKA him… Of course, EVERYONE knows I can hurt people… 'Cause I hurt EVERYONE." Pat cackled to himself, and then walked over to his many Deck Box Containers, now hidden under his bed.

_Hmm… Spellcaster, Dark Dragon, Black Flame Dragon, Red-Eyes Deck, Warrior, Life Point, Fairy, Fiend… Heh-heh-heh… Uh, Machine, Cyber Dragon, VWXYZ, FIRE, WATER, WATER 2, Burn-Stall… _Pat read the box labels in his mind.

_Muka Muka Deck, Rock Deck, Ancient Gear, Dinosaur… Sheesh. Didn't realize I had so many._

Pat put the two containers he had looked through back, and grabbed the third.

_Plant, Insect, Dark World… I'll use that one! Yeah! _Pat took out of a dark purple Deck Box a forty-card deck, with the bottom card having the name of _Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World_.

Pat put the Container back and went outside, then back to Sartyr's spice garden, wearing his Disk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pat approached Sartyr, both wearing Duel Disks.

"Right on time! Pat, if you win, I'll see if you can be promoted to Obelisk Blue next year! Or even this one." Sartyr said, pulling out his deck and shuffling it.

Pat did the same. "Sartyr, I'd appreciate that. Anyway, I'll inform you… I'm using a special deck of mine, a Dark World monster deck."

"Dark World, eh? As in Goldd and Sillva?"

"Correct. Now, let's duel!"

The two walked away from each other and activated their Duel Disks.

"How about this, Professor? We choose who goes first by looking at the number of the third card we draw." Pat said as they both drew five cards.

"Okay. Mine is 34."

"My third is 83. So, I'm going first!"

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Sartyr**

**LP: 4000**

**DUEL!**

Pat drew a sixth card. "I play Brron, Mad King of Dark World!"

A silver-skinned human-like creature with wild silver-gray hair, light green skeletal hands, and a black cape appeared. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 400.**

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Sartyr drew a card. "I'll place a card facedown, as well as a monster!"

Two facedowns appeared.

"Hmm. This is a quick-paced duel." Pat smirked, drawing a card.

"I play Dark World Lightning! I select one facedown card, your Spell or Trap, and destroy it. I then select a card in my hand and discard it."

A bolt of purple lightning lashed out from above, striking and destroying Sartyr's facedown card.

"I'm discarding Sillva, Warlord of Dark World. That means he is Special Summoned to my side of the field!"

A silver-garbed creature holding a large silver icicle having silver-colored horns for collars. **ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 1400.**

"Go, Sillva! Attack his facedown card!"

Sillva sent a dark energy ball at Sartyr's facedown monster. It flipped face up, and became an orange tomato having manic yellow eyes, with a green stem, Mystic Tomato. **ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1100.**

The tomato-like beast exploded from the energy ball.

"Now I can get a DARK Attribute monster with less than 1500 Points from my deck. So, another Mystic Tomato!" shouted Sartyr. Another tomato monster appeared. **ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1100.**

"Uh, you know it's in Attack mode, right?" Pat said.

"I know. But it's the one of the only DARK monsters I have."

"Uh-huh… Well anyway… Brron! Attack his Tomato!"

Brron sent a black lightning bolt at Mystic Tomato, destroying it.

**Sartyr's LP: 3600.**

"I get to play yet another Tomato!"

A third Mystic Tomato card materialized. **ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1100.**

"Crud. Because of Brron's effect, I gotta discard one card from my hand… I choose Dark Deal."

Pat placed a Trap in his Graveyard.

"Well, you can go now, Professor."

Sartyr drew from his deck and put the card in his hand. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in Defense mode, and switch Mystic Tomato to Defense mode!"

A woman wearing a black dress having a third eye on her head and long green and black hair appeared, and Mystic Tomato turned so its stem was facing Sillva and Brron. (Witch) **ATK/ 1100 DEF/ 1200.**

"I end with one facedown card.

Pat drew his next card.

"I play Zure, Knight of Dark World!"

A dark-clothed man having two swords, one in each hand, and a purple cape, appeared. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1500.**

"And I activate Torrential Tribute!" Sartyr shouted. A watery explosion destroyed Zure, Sillva, Tomato, Brron, and his facedown monster.

"Aw, you little…" Pat growled. "I end my turn."

Sartyr drew a card from his deck. "I summon Pepper Shaker!"

A pepper shaker with black arms and legs appeared, having two large holes in its cap for eyes. **ATK/ 1700 DEF/ 1300.**

"And since I summoned him in Attack mode, a Pepper Token is summoned in Defense!"

A rather larger black speck appeared. **ATK/ 0 DEF/ 1000.**

"Pepper Shaker, attack!"

Pepper Shaker slammed into Pat, causing pepper to spray into his nose and his open mouth.

**Pat's LP: 2300.**

Pat sneezed loudly, also screaming: "HOT! HOT! **_HOT! HOT I SAY! HOT!_**"

"Sorry, Pat. But now, let's see what you can cook up!"

Pat ceased sneezing and, after wiping pepper off of his tongue with his hands, he proceeded to draw.

"Time to add some spice to this duel! I activate The Cheerful Coffin, which means I can discard up to three cards from my hand. So, I get rid of two. And due to their effects, they're Special Summoned to the field! So, meet Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, and Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!"

An old-looking humanoid creature wearing a gray outfit having a green-colored stomach portion, holding a long spear appeared. **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1300.**

Beside it appeared a large monster, with two gold wing-like appendages on the sides of its head, dark gold-colored shoulder plates and a dark gold dome on its head, a dark gold outfit made up of single dark-colored disc-like things, and dark claws. **ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 1400.**

"Next, I play Big Bang Shot, and Equip it to Beiige, making him 400 points stronger and giving him the trample ability!"

Beiige began glowing a red color, and a new, red, muscular arm replaced his left one. **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1300.**

"Trample? I'm not up on these new phrases…" Sartyr sighed.

"Trample. It basically means he has a Fairy Meteor Crush effect. Got that, Professor?"

Sartyr nodded.

"Okay. Go, Beiige! Attack Pepper Token with Dark World Slash!"

Beiige ran towards the Pepper Token, hitting it with his spear, which was glowing red from Big Bang Shot. Pepper Token exploded from the impact, spreading pepper all around the field.

**Sartyr's LP: 2600.**

"When Pepper Token is destroyed, I can play a Field Spell from my deck: Pepper Plant Garden!" Sartyr said, placing a Field Spell in his Duel Disk's slot.

The pepper grew into hundreds if not thousands of pepper plants, all having a plump, red pepper on it.

"This gives all monsters with Pepper or Spice in their name, or Plant Types, an extra 500 Attack and Defense Points!"

(Pepper Shaker) **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 1800.**

"Goldd, attack Pepper Shaker! Dark World Thunderbolt!"

Goldd put his hands close together, and a black lightning bolt shot out, shocking Pepper Shaker and destroying it.

**Sartyr's LP: 2500.**

"I'll end my turn, Sartyr." Pat smirked.

The Ra Professor drew a card from his deck. "I summon Jerry Beans Man!"

A… _Thing_… Having a green, bean-shaped body and head with two arms and legs, one hand holding a sword, the other, a shield appeared. **ATK/ 2250 DEF/ 500.**

"And now I activate the Spell Vile Germs, increasing Jerry Beans' Attack and Defense by 300!"

Jerry Beans Man began growing, also become an almost purple color. **ATK/ 2550 DEF/ 800.**

"Attack Beiige, Jerry Beans!"

Jerry Beans Man jumped towards Beiige, striking the Dark World monster with his sword.

**Pat's LP: 1750.**

"Grr…" Pat growled.

"Your move." Sartyr smiled.

"Good!" Pat snatched a card out of his deck slot.

_AH! THE ULTIMATE DARK WORLD MONSTER! _he thought in his head.

"Okay, Sartyr. First, I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three times and discard two cards." Pat did the aforementioned things.

"And now, since I put Dandylion in the Graveyard, two Fluff Tokens appear!"

Two white dandelion fluff things with eyes appeared. **ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0.**

"And now, I tribute my Fluff Tokens and Goldd to play this: Platinuum, Treasurer of Dark World!"

Goldd and the two Fluff Tokens disappeared, making way for an enormous creature having a platinum robe with shining silver trimming, held together with an emerald at the collars, a crown having a sapphire, ruby, and amethyst jewel in it, gold-trimmed sleeves, and an otherwise griffon-like body. **ATK/ 2900 DEF/ 2000.**

"Oh yeah, he has trample too, just to let you know. And since I tributed three cards for him, I can destroy two cards on the field. So, your Pepper Garden and Beans Man are gone, meaning that Vile Germs card is too!"

Platinuum sent two lightning bolts, one hitting the field and destroying every single pepper plant, and reverting the field to normal, the other hitting Jerry Beans Man, causing him to explode.

"The field is now empty except for Platinuum. Attack, my ultimate Dark World beast! Attack Sartyr with Dark Lightning Bolt!"

Platinuum formed a crackling yellow and black energy ball in his hands, and from it shot a purple thunderbolt, zapping Sartyr and bringing him to his knees.

**Sartyr's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: PAT McCLINTOCK!**

The hologram disappeared, and Pat walked over to Sartyr. "Sorry, Professor. Got a _little _carried away."

Sartyr grinned and said: "A little help?"

Pat grabbed Sartyr's arm and lifted the old man to his feet.

"Well, I'll see if Crowler will put you in Blue, once it's back to Blue."

Pat gasped, and then said: "That's right! I forgot! I'm dueling someone from that dorm tomorrow! Err… TODAY! Thanks for your help, Professor, but I gotta go!" Pat dashed back to his room.

"Uh… Bye." blinked the Ra Prof.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Later That Morning, Pat's Room_

It was about five o' clock. Justin had woken up and went to the Academy's Reference Room to try out some Duel Challenges. Pat was left alone, and he flipped through a certain deck of his.

_Crystalline Bright Destructor… Crystalline Bright Eliminator… Crystalline Bright Obliterator… And Crystalline Bright Self-Destructor. Should I **really **use these cards against Alexis? Hmm…_

He heard a knock on his door, and the person opened it without Pat's consent… It was Sartorious!

"Ah! What business do you have here, Sartorious?!" Pat growled.

"Pat… I need you to help me." Sartorious spoke, his voice free of maliciousness.

"What?"

"I need you to take this… The third Satellite Key!"

"Okay, two things. One, what are you talking about?"

Sartorious explained, saying about how his "evil side" had dueled a prince person, some Prince Ojin, and got the three keys to a mind-control satellite.

"I know about that satellite. But I thought it needed only two keys."

"The Prince said a third existed, and he gave it to me. I need you to take this, and guard it with your very life."

Sartorious handed Pat a silver-colored stick with a chain.

"Okay. I will." Pat placed the key in his pocket, and when he looked up, Sartorious was gone.

"Creepy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_An Hour Later, Sartorious' Room_

Alexis walked into her "master's" room.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" she asked.

"Yes…" Sartorious' voice was back to normal, malicious and evil-sounding.

"Alexis, you're fighting Pat today, correct?"

Alexis nodded, and Sartorious approached her.

"Well, he has something I need… One of the Satellite Keys! So, it's time I give you a special deck… Duel your hardest. Make him join the Society, and make him give us the keys!"

Alexis gasped in shock, and then Sartorious' eyes began glowing a purple color. Alexis' head drooped, and, in an evil way, she said: "Yes, Master. I'll defeat him."

With a smirk, the blonde walked out after Sartorious handed a deck of cards to her.

_You're mine, Pat! _Alexis thought.


	18. Crystalline Bright VS White Night

**Chapter Eighteen: Crystalline Bright vs. White Night**

_12:00 PM, Duel Field_

Alexis and Pat stood on opposite sides of the Duel Field. Pat noticed something about her: her eyes… They had lost their sparkle, and were cold and emotionless.

"Pat, I want you to wager something more important to me…" Alexis smirked.

"What?"

"Your Satellite Key! That's what!"

Pat gasped. "How do you know of that?!"

"Sartorious said you have it. And I know you do…"

Pat growled, and reached into his pocket, throwing his Key to the ground.

"If I lose, you get it. Fine. To me, ten medals are more important… Maybe. And if you lose, Alexis…" Pat said, his eyes now showing anger.

"HOW ABOUT A DATE! HA-HA-HA-HA!" came a yell, which was from Justin.

Pat sweat dropped, but Alexis replied with a shocking answer…

"That's fine with me."

Several people in the crowd gasped, being Justin, Chazz, Jaden, Syrus, and a few other people. Even Pat did!

However, this was interrupted. Atticus Rhodes, who was sitting beside Chazz and behind Jaden, Syrus, Justin, and Tyranno, stood up. Instead of his darker attire he wore a week or two ago, the dark brown-haired teen now wore an Obelisk Blue uniform, but with the trimming on his coat blue instead of white, and the rest of his coat white, with dark blue pants and brown shoes.

"Pat! Catch this; it might help bring back Alexis!"

The Obelisk student tossed a card at Pat, who caught it.

"Swing of Memories?" Pat mumbled.

"She and I used to duel as kids, and I always used that…" Atticus said, remembering his days as a seven-year old…

"And take this! It'll bring her back better than any lame Spell Card!" Chazz yelled. He also threw a card to Pat.

"Ojama Black…?" Pat sweat dropped.

He sent glares at Atticus and Chazz, and threw the cards to the ground.

"I don't need help from anyone! I especially don't need two stupid cards from someone who wears Hawaiian clothes half the time and someone who uses Ojama monsters! I'm in this to defeat the so-called ex-Obelisk Queen!" Pat turned to face Alexis.

"Now let's duel." he snarled, activating his Duel Disk and drawing five cards.

"Yes, let's." Alexis smirked, activating her own Disk and drawing five.

_That… How could he do that?! Doesn't he want Alexis back?! I know he likes her! _Atticus shouted in his mind.

_Grr… He'll realize that without my Ojama, he'll be reduced to dust in two turns! _Chazz growled in his head.

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Alexis Rhodes**

**LP: 4000**

**DUEL!**

"Well, as you said before when we dueled, ladies fir-" Alexis said, but was cut off by Pat.

"_**SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS FOOL! I'M GOING FIRST!**_" Pat drew a sixth card, causing Alexis, Atticus, and Justin to gasp.

"He must be really riled up… But why? Hasn't he ever heard of courteousness?" Atticus mumbled.

"Hmm… I think that isn't it, Atticus." Justin replied quietly. "See, in a normal duel, Pat would gladly let any female go first. But he's dueling against a Society of Light member, and he absolutely abhors people affiliated with the Society. He's struggling between being nice to girls, and his hate for the Society."

"So, Pat might end up hurting her?!" Jaden cried out.

"Well, perhaps… But knowing Pat and girls, he may become to distracted by Alexis' beauty to even draw a card."

"Shall I write down that you said Alexis is beautiful?" Atticus grinned, receiving a smack to the head.

"ALEXIS IS MINE, AND NO ONE ELSE'S!" Chazz yelled.

Pat growled, and then roared: "_**SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS! I MUST CONCENTRATE ON ALEXIS' DEMISE!**_"

The talking group stopped talking and moving, being completely still.

"Thank you… Now, on with this duel! I summon… Gulp… Light Dragon!"

A white-scaled dragon with large wings appeared. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1600.**

"And next, I activate the Spell Mini-Ultimate Offering! I pay 500 points to summon another monster!"

**Pat's LP: 3500.**

"So, meet Light Dragon Rider!"

A muscular white-armor-clad man with long white hair holding a long sword in his hand appeared. **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1200.**

"And now I use Rider's Union ability! I equip him to Light Dragon, giving him a total of 2000 in each stat!"

Light Dragon Rider climbed onto Light Dragon. **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 2000.**

"I'll end with three facedown cards." Pat said.

Alexis drew a card from her deck. "I activate the Spell Card White Night's Fort!"

A icy fortress arose behind Alexis.

"Now we can't activate Traps during our opponent's turn. Next, I play Sacrifice Icicle! This summons one Icicle Token to the field! Of course, now I can't use the spot he's in for the rest of the duel…"

An icicle appeared. Scary. **ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0.**

"And I played him in Attack mode… Now, I activate Creature Swap! We choose a monster and it gets switched to the other player! So I get Light Dragon and you get Sacrifice Icicle!"

Sacrifice Icicle and Light Dragon swapped places on the field.

"Go, Light Dragon! Attack his Sacrifice Icicle!"

Light Dragon sent a white energy blast at Sacrifice Icicle, destroying it immediately.

**Pat's LP: 2000.**

"Urgh… My move…" Pat growled as he drew a card.

_I hate Creature Swap… The monster isn't given back, unlike Brain Control… Oh, well. There's my solution._

"I activate my facedown: Brain Control! I pay 800 points to take control of your monster! So Light Dragon is back with _**me **_for the turn!"

**Pat's LP: 1200.**

Light Dragon flew over to Pat's side of the field.

"And next, I tribute him to summon Light Dragon Lord!"

Pat's dragon disappeared, and a new monster took it's place, wearing a white cape, white dragon-designed shoulder plates, a white long-sleeved shirt and pants, white knee-high boots, and had a pair of silver draconic wings on his back, spreading out from under his cape. **ATK/ 2700 DEF/ 2500.**

"And his effect? He gains 100 Attack and Defense points for each card with 'White' or 'White' in their name in my Graveyard and on my side of the field! So that's _**300!**_"

(Light Dragon Lord) **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2800.**

"And now, attack…"

"Pat, you wouldn't want… To _hurt me_, would you?" Alexis whimpered, shaking her lower lip.

Pat blinked several times, and then sighed: "No… I place a card facedown… Your turn."

Alexis smirked and drew a card. "I summon Snow Fairy!"

A light blue-clothed girl with long light blue hair and a crown with a small wand and white fairy wings appeared, flying around the field. **ATK/ 1100 DEF/ 1700.**

"And now, I activate Mini-Ultimate Offering! I pay 500…"

"_**I know, Alexis.**_" Pat muttered.

"Okay, then."

**Alexis' LP: 3500.**

"I tribute Snow Fairy to summon White Night's Queen!"

A taller female wearing an elegant blue dress with a white crown, a blue staff, and with long white hair took Snow Fairy's place. **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 800.**

"And now, I can destroy a Spell or Trap on the field. Like, say, your facedown?"

White Night's Queen sent a wintry blast of ice burst from her finger, destroying Pat's facedown.

"Heh-heh-heh… You destroyed Statue of the Light. I can play a Light Token now! And by the way, he can't be destroyed by effects."

A white-colored statue with a snake-like body, sapphire eyes, and a smile. **ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000.**

"Grr… He's in Defense mode… Okay. I activate Soul Release, removing from play your two monsters in your Graveyard, lowering your Lord's Attack and Defense by 200!"

(Light Dragon Lord) **ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 2600.**

"And now, I activate Raigeki, destroying your Lord!"

A lightning bolt shot down from the ceiling, destroying Light Dragon Lord.

"And now, I attack you directly with my Queen! This duel's over!"

White Night's Queen sent an icy blast at Pat.

"Hold on! I activate a Spell Card: Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! It lets me bring out m Winged Kuriboh to the field!"

A brown-furred winged ball of hair appeared, looking just like Jaden's Spirit. **ATK/ 300 DEF/ 200.**

"And now, I activate my other facedown: Transcendent Wings!"

Winged Kuriboh's wings spread wide, and covered his body.

"Awesome! He's actually learned using something I've done!" Jaden cheered.

"I've used it before, Jaden." Pat growled. "This makes Winged Kuriboh into Winged Kuriboh LV10!"

Winged Kuriboh uncovered its body, and his wings grew to large and long proportions, and Kuriboh changed as well. Its fur was now a reddish color, and he had a golden draconic neck and head coming from the tip of his head and a long gray tail being split into three parts. **ATK/ 300 DEF/ 200.**

"And now, by tributing him, your monster cards are destroyed and you lose Life Points equal to their Attack points! AKA, 2100!"

Winged Kuriboh disappeared, creating an explosion, making White Night's Queen slam back into Alexis.

**Alexis' LP: 1900.**

"Urgh… I end my turn."

Pat smirked and drew a card from his deck.

_Okay…I was able to fend off one attack, but I can't use my Mirror Force or Magic Cylinder because of her Fort! So… I gotta stick to offense. Time to go Crystalline!_

"I use this: Monster Reborn. This revives my Light Dragon Rider!"

The white-clad man with a sword returned. **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1200.**

"I now tribute him and my Good Token to play… _**CRYSTALLINE BRIGHT ELIMINATOR!**_"

In the "audience", Justin let out a soft gasp, as a large dragon having white scales, each one glistening, with shining silver jet packs under its two large wings, which were lined with missile launchers. **ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 2500.**

"Next, I play the Spell card Fusion Gathering. This allows me to put a Polymerization and Fusion Material Monster from my deck in my hand. So, I put in Crystalline Bright Destructor and Polymerization!"

Pat looked through his deck and grabbed two cards, reshuffled, and placed the two in his hand.

"Now, I play Polymerization! I fuse Destructor with Eliminator…"

Pat placed three cards in the Graveyard, making Justin recall a few certain things…

_Flashback_

_Justin, in a Society of Light uniform minus the coat with a black one replacing it, faced Pat, also wearing a Society uniform, both dueling. Justin had only one facedown card and no monsters._

_**Justin's LP: 1500.**_

_Pat, on the other hand, had Crystalline Bright Eliminator __on his side of the field, but a full hand._

_**Pat's LP: 2150.**_

"_Okay, you traitor… Whoever you are." Pat growled. "I'll make you see the light again! I play Polymerization! I fuse Eliminator with Crystalline Bright Destructor in my hand… This makes…" Pat smirked darkly._

_End Flashback_

"This makes…" Pat smirked darkly. "_**THE CRYSTALLINE BRIGHT OBLITERATOR!**_"

A second dragon, just like Eliminator but smaller, appeared, and the two began swirling around. They formed an even larger and shinier dragon, colored white with silver claws and platinum missile launchers. **ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 3500.**

"It's… Not… ENOUGH!" Pat roared. "I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw twice!"

Pat drew two more cards.

"_There it is._" Pat smirked, his voice evil. "_I tribute Obliterator to play my ultimate Crystalline Bright card… __**I SUMMON THE**_…"

Justin began sensing déjà vu…

_Flashback_

"_I tribute Obliterator to play my ultimate Crystalline Bright card… __**I SUMMON THE **__**CRYSTALLINE BRIGHT SELF-DESTRUCTOR!**_"

_C. B. Obliterator disappeared, and its place was taken by a wyvern with white and silver shining scales, platinum wings having spiked tips, platinum claws, and a shiny white underside. __**ATK/ 4000 DEF/ 2000.**_

_End Flashback_

The same happened as Justin remembered this. Now C. B. Self-Destructor was on the field.

"And now, I attack…"

_NO! I CAN'T HURT ALEXIS! _Pat yelled in his mind.

"…End my… turn."

_**YOU IDIOT! DESTROY HER NOW! **_yelled an evil voice in Pat's mind.

"Aw, crud!" Justin cried out, getting Alexis' attention…

"What's the matter now, Blondie?" Chazz sneered.

"The matter is this, Princeton. Crystalline Bright Self-Destructor is destroyed, as well as all cards on the field and cards in each players' hands, plus all of their cards in the Graveyard are removed from play during Pat's next Draw Phase. But even worse… His Attack _and _Defense points are taken from both players' Life Points!"

"WHAT?!" Atticus exclaimed.

"It's true… So this will end in a Draw, unless Alexis has a Trap like Barrel Behind the Door…"

Alexis heard this and smirked. _I think I have that in my deck. But I gotta draw it…_

Alexis drew a card from her deck and placed it facedown. "Your move, Pat."

Pat drew a card from his deck and put it in his hand. C. B. Self-Destructor began glowing a bright white color, and began rumbling.

"Crystalline Bright Self-Destructor, use your special ability! Self Destruction! _**This makes us both lose 6000 Life Points, Alexis…!**_"

Self-Destructor erupted in white-hot flames, which spread out like an atomic bomb's explosion at Pat and Alexis.

"I activate Barrel Behind the Door! This makes my damage go to you, Pat! _We _don't lose; _**YOU DO!**_"

A golden barrel having ancient Egyptian blue and red marks on it appeared, sucking in half of the atomic blast and sending it towards Pat.

"No… No… _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Pat screamed. He was enveloped by the blast, causing him to become scorched, fall onto his face, and nearly faint.

**Pat's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: ALEXIS RHODES?!**

"This can't happen…!" Jaden growled. "Now we've lost Pat!"

Pat groaned and threw his Satellite Key to Alexis, who caught it and smirked. The blonde female turned to walk away, when she was interrupted by Pat saying:

"You're forgetting someone…" Pat smirked and got to his feet. "I'm coming with ya."

Alexis blinked twice in confusion, then smirked evilly. Pat began walking towards her, when Tyranno, Syrus, Jaden, Atticus, Justin, and even Chazz rushed down, with Justin holding Pat back.

"You're kidding, right, Pat?" he asked with a grunt.

"Uh…. NO!" Pat slipped out of Justin's grip and pushed his friend to the ground. He and Alexis then walked out of the Academy's Dueling Dome.

"Ugh…" Justin groaned. Jaden and Syrus helped him to a sitting position, where he sighed. "Guys… Pat is now our enemy…"

"I can't believe this, man…!" Jaden growled, clearly angered. "He was supposed to be the Society's main enemy!"

"AND NOW ALEXIS IS GONE FOREVER!" Chazz wept loudly, making the others sweat-drop.

"At least Pat won't have to duel Zane now… Believe me, if Zane is even more ruthless now, then Pat won't stand a chance…" Justin mumbled. He stood up and began to exit the stadium.

"Wait, are you saying Pat… _Lost _to Zane once?!" Syrus cried out.

"Yes, Syrus. Twice. They had a match, where you have to win twice to claim victory. Zane won, then lost, and lastly claimed victory…"

"Wow. I knew Zane was good, but I didn't think he was _**that **_good!" Jaden said.

The group split up, and they went to their respective Dorms…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sartorious' Room, Boys' White Dorm_

Pat entered Sartorious' room, leaned against the door frame, and said:

"_Bonjour_, Master Sartorious…" This actually surprised Sartorious, causing him to turn around and see Pat in the doorway, smirking casually.

"Pat! Did you call me… Master?"

Pat smirked even darker, and nodded.

"So… I take it Alexis won the duel against you…?" smirked the Society Leader.

"Unfortunately and fortunately, yes. Unfortunately because I hate losing, and fortunately because I'm in the Society again. That and… Other things." Pat closed his eyes and began thinking of Alexis…

"Well, I'd best be going." Pat said. He went back to the Ra Dorm to get the Society uniform Sartorious had given him a long time ago…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Later that Afternoon, Port_

Alexis stood by the lighthouse, watching the sun set on the horizon, causing the sky to be colored in streaks of yellow, pink, red, blue, and light purple. Pat had awaited her coming there, as she did every evening.

"_Bonjour, Mon Cherie_…" he smirked, walking out from behind the lighthouse, surprising Alexis and making her jump. Sartorious' grip on her mind was over, meaning her eyes had begun sparkling once again. Pat now wore a Society uniform, but with a non-split bottom and larger, wavier bottom.

"Pat! You surprised me! And… What did you… Uh.. Mean by that?" Alexis began blushing slightly.

"Well, let's see… That means 'Hello, my love' in French. So, you decide." Pat smirked, and leaned on a part of the lighthouse.

Alexis, still blushing, looked at Pat and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, and the two now watched the sun dip beyond sight…

PM: ROMANCE!


	19. Curse of Darkness Pt 1

**Chapter Nineteen: Curse of Darkness Pt. 1**

It had been a week since Pat had been… Well, since he had lost to Alexis and joined the Society once more. This obviously disheartened his friends…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Slifer Dorm Cafeteria_

Justin, Syrus, Tyranno, and Jaden all sat in the near-empty cafeteria of the Slifer Dorm, with the only other person inside being Chazz, sitting quietly in the seat farthest from them. Since Pat's duel with Zane had been postponed for now, everyone else at Duel Academy was still going on with their tournament-participating lives.

"So, I say that you and I duel him, two-on-one, Jaden." Justin said. The four were coming up with ways to get back Pat.

"Nah. I know this doesn't sound like me, but he'd wipe the floor with us!" replied the brown-haired Slifer.

"True. The only people who have ever beaten him are Zane, Alexis, although with her he held back so she doesn't count, Sartorious, and me!"

Syrus, Jaden, and Tyranno looked at Justin with wide eyes. "YOU'VE BEATEN PAT?!" they all exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. Why are you surprised?" Justin began frowning.

Jaden sweat dropped, and answered with: "Uh, no reason! It's just… He's kinda the best at the Academy…"

Justin growled angrily and landed a rather hard blow with his fist to Jaden's head, and the walked out of the cafeteria.

"Ouch…" Jaden groaned. "What's with him?!"

As Justin walked past Chazz, the black-clad teen said: "You gotta teach me how to do that."

Justin rolled his eyes and walked out the door to the Ra Yellow Dormitory.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Idiots… They don't know the power I have with me… Both Pat and I have been given legendary cards equal in strength to the Egyptian Gods and Sacred Beasts… The Devil cards. I have one somewhat better than Pat's, but I don't have good Fiends… But since Pat never took his cards with him…" Justin began smirking. He stood outside the Ra Dorm, and went inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The blonde burst through the Society's large doors, causing many members to stare at him.

"Alright, where are you, Pat?!" Justin growled, wearing his Duel Disk on his left arm. He scanned the building and caught sight of Pat, leaning on a staircase's railing and smirking at him.

Some Society members began surrounding Justin, but Pat raised his hand and stopped them. "Cease this, you fools. I'll handle it." He calmly walked down to Justin, with the many Society members surrounding his blond friend.

"Pat, I'm here to duel you."

"And why is that, Cheek?"

Justin emitted a low growl, and continued.

"You don't belong here. Don't you remember last time?"

Pat gasped, but then regained his calm look, albeit with a frown. "Yes. But now… Master Sartorious has allowed me to use any of my decks; last time, it was only my dumb Crystal-Bright Deck. I have no use for it; I gave it to Alexis."

"AND JUST WHY HER?!"

"Four words answer that. She… Is… My…" Pat walked closer to Justin, and finished with a loud yell in the blonde's face: "_**GIRLFRIEND!**_ Does that clear up things?"

Justin's jaw dropped to the shiny-tiled floor in awe. "Yes, it does. But still, we're dueling, Pat!"

Pat let out a chuckle and snapped his fingers. "Nah, I don't feel like it, Justin. Take him away, boys." Pat smirked darkly as the other members surrounded Justin and threw him outside.

"Ah, the poor sap. He'll never understand that light is the answer…" Pat began laughing quietly to himself as he proceeded to his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Justin's head was lowered towards the ground as he returned to the Ra Dorm. "I'll free you someday, Pat…" he said. His eyes began welling up with tears. "Grr… Who cares about him? A hair-obsessed foppish jerk is what he is! Hmph…"

He proceeded to his room. He didn't notice is new deck was missing a 40th card…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_That Night, White Dorm_

The large first room of Pat's Dorm was empty as the aforementioned 16-year-old walked around the room. He had seen something shiny, reflecting the moonlight coming in from a window. He searched the floor for whatever it was, hoping to find a rare card or a coin or something. He found the former.

Pat picked the card up delicately in his hand, and saw it was an Ultimate Rare Card; for it had a shining gold-colored card name, a very holographic picture, and even a shiny Attribute circle by the name and holographic Level-symbolizing stars.

_Hmm… DARK Attribute… Fiend-type… ATK/ Unknown DEF/ Unknown? Wait… This card is Dark Eraser, Justin's special Devil Card!_

Pat quickly reached into his white coat and brought out a card similar to the one he had in his hand, but in a clear card protector.

_Hmm… One of the few cards than can somehow beat my Devil Card, Dark Dreadroute. So, Justin finally has a Fiend Deck… I'll return this to him tomorrow. Normally, I'd keep it, but these things are cursed… If used by someone other than who they chose as per the legend…_ Pat placed Dark Dreadroute back in his jacket and Dark Eraser in his pocket, and returned to his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The Next Day; Slifer Dorm_

Justin was back in the Slifer Cafeteria to make a plan with Jaden, Syrus, and Tyranno.

"Uh, sorry I knocked your block off, Jaden." Justin chuckled with a sweat drop.

Jaden let out a groan as he put two fingers on his forehead. "It's okay, bro…"

Justin had laid his new deck on the table, and Syrus looked through it while the other three talked about a new plan.

"Uh, Justin?" Syrus spoke up. "You know this deck has only 39 cards, right?"

Justin's face turned to a fearful expression, and he began thumbing rapidly through the deck.

"No… No… No, no, NO! MY DARK ERASER IS GONE!" he yelled.

"Dark Eraser…?" Chazz muttered to himself from his usual spot. "Did you say Dark Eraser, Cheek?" Chazz walked over to the table.

"Yes, Chazz. I said Dark Eraser."

"Hmm…" Chazz began rubbing his chin with his finger in thought. "I heard about three legendary cards, one being Dark Eraser, from my time at North Academy! Let's see… Dark Eraser… Dark Avatar… And… Uh…"

"And Dark Dreadroute." said a voice. The five looked towards the doorway to see Pat, standing there in front of the open door with a dark smirk on his face. He held two cards in one of his hands, being Dark Dreadroute and Dark Eraser.

"My card! Grr… Give it to me, Pat!" Justin growled, standing up in the row between the many tables.

"Relax, Justin." Pat walked calmly towards the blonde. "I came here to give it to you." He tossed the card to Justin, who caught it.

"Really?"

"Don't you remember the legend about these cards? They choose their owner. Once they do that, no one else uses them… _But if someone else does… They use it… At the cost of the mortal's very soul._" Pat turned to walk out, and he purposely dropped a note onto a table nearby Justin's.

Justin muttered something as Pat walked out, and then grabbed the note.

_**Justin, come to the White Dorm's Dueling Field, and bring your friends. They'd love to see your demise… Oh, and it'll be a double duel… You and whoever you choose vs. me and a certain female…**_

Justin sent an angry look towards the door, and then informed Chazz, Jaden, Syrus, and Tyranno about Pat's challenge…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_White Dorm, Dueling Field_

Most likely every Society member was sitting in the audience, as well as Bastion, Chazz, Tyranno, and Syrus, with Pat and Alexis standing in their spots, only about three feet from each other.

"Where is he? I told him one o' clock…" Pat muttered. Suddenly, through the opened door, Justin walked up and took his spot.

"I'm here, Pat. My partner will be here momentarily…" Justin growled. Gilford appeared behind him.

_**Are you sure about going through with this, Justin?**_ he asked.

"Yes, Gilford. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

_**Well, you've beaten others with decks without me. Ha-ha-ha-ha!**_ Gilford disappeared with a laugh.

At the same time, Dark Magician Girl appeared behind Pat.

_**I'd like to tell you, I'm on Justin's side, Pat.**_

Pat gave a glare at her.

_**Well… You've changed ever since you entered this place full of cuckoos. I want the real you back!**_

"Deal with it, Dark Magician Girl."

DMG growled, and disappeared, then reappeared behind Justin with Gilford.

_**GO JUSTIN! **_she yelled.

_**Yes! Defeat him, Sire!**_

_Sweet! I got a muscular guy cheering me on, plus a super-hot spirit! _Justin thought.

"Where is your stupid partner, Justin?! I'm about ready to call off this duel." Pat said impatiently.

As soon as he finished, Jaden walked into the room and stood three feet beside Justin.

"Sorry I'm late, but I usually am… Heh..." he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Him, Justin?" Pat growled.

"Yeah. He's the third-best Duelist here!"

"Just third?!" Jaden asked.

Justin sighed, and then said impatiently: "Can we get on with it?"

Pat nodded, and thus everyone's Disks activated, and everyone drew five cards.

**Duel Setup: Justin Cheek and Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes and Pat McClintock**

**LP: 8000 Per Team**

**DUEL!**

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

"Get a new catchphrase, Jaden. You should change it from get your game on to get your _**LAME **_on!" Pat smirked. "I'll make the first…"

"OH NO YA DON'T! I'M GOING FIRST!" Justin yelled, drawing a sixth card.

"I play Cost Down! I discard one card from my hand to lower the Level of all monsters in my hand by two for this turn. So, I summon Helpoemer!"

A rotting, blue-skinned zombie creature chained to a yellow and golden wall appeared. **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1400.**

"And now, I play the Field Spell Mausoleum of the Emperor!"

The field became a golden altar, with a large fire blazing in the center.

"This allows us to pay 1000 Life Points for each tribute required to Tribute Summon a card. With one facedown, I conclude my turn."

A facedown card appeared behind Helpoemer.

"Okay, _**now **_I'll go." Pat said, glaring at Justin as he drew a card. "Hmm… I activate Cost Down as well! I discard a card and lower the Level of my monsters by two. Sound familiar? Anyway, I summon Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

A green-skinned man wearing a dark-colored robe with a yellow skull on the chest, both his eyes and the skull's being red appeared. **ATK/ 2450 DEF/ 1600.**

"Next, I set one card facedown and end my turn."

_He'll just about match me move for move I bet… _Justin thought.

Alexis drew next. "My move! To start… I activate Sacrifice Icicle! This allows me to bring out an Icicle Token!"

An icicle materialized. **ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0.**

"Now, I tribute him to bring out my strongest card!"

"White Night's Queen already?" Justin groaned.

"Even better… I summon White Night Dragon!"

An icy-blue dragon with glowing sapphire eyes and glistening icy teeth appeared. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500.**

"Hey, hold on! That's a Level 8 card!" Jaden said, causing Pat to sigh.

"Yuki, do you _ever _pay attention? According to the last time Sacrifice Icicle was used, it can be used for TWO TRIBUTES, YOU IDIOT!"

Alexis smirked, and then nodded. "I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Jaden drew a card. "Okay. My turn! To start, I activate the effect of my partner's Mausoleum of the Emperor! I pay 2000 Life Points…"

Jaden became enveloped in a green light, letting out a soft grunt of pain.

**Jaden and Justin's LP: 6000.**

"This lets me summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

A muscular, humanoid, blue-skinned creature with an antennae coming from is head, red lines on his body sprouting from a glowing blue circle embedded in its chest, and black shoes and gloves. **ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2000.**

"And now, I activate Common Soul! I select one monster on the field, my own Elemental Hero Neos. I then Special Summon a Neo-Spacian to someone's field, mine! So, meet Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!"

A tiny, red-feathered hummingbird-man with long white wings and a yellow beak appeared, flapping rapidly. **ATK/ 800 DEF/ 600.**

"Get this; we gain 500 Life Points for each card you two have!"

Air Hummingbird flew over to Alexis' and Pat's hands, slurping out of pink flowers that suddenly sprouted from their cards.

**Justin and Jaden's LP: 8500.**

"And now, for the rest of Common Soul's effect. My Neos gains Attack Points equal to Air Hummingbird's!"

(E-Hero Neos) **ATK/ 3300 DEF/ 2000.**

"Now, Neos! Attack Pat's Dark Ruler with Cosmic Crush attack!"

Neos, glowing a rainbow color, jumped towards Dark Ruler Ha Des.

"Hold it, Jaden! I use my Dragon's ability! I destroy a Spell or Trap on my side of the field, my facedown, to switch your attack to my White Night Dragon!"

Alexis' facedown exploded, causing Neos to change direction and head for White Night Dragon, destroying the large creature.

**Alexis and Pat's LP: 7700.**

"You did that for me, Lex?" smiled Pat. Alexis looked at him and nodded, and the two embraced each other, causing Chazz, in the audience, to stand up with a shocked look on his face.

"WHAT?! THOSE TWO… THEY'RE… I…" stuttered the black-haired duelist, as well as Tyranno, Syrus, and Bastion.

Pat and Alexis split up, blushing dark red. "Uh… Nothing to see here, people." they both said.

Justin smacked his forehead, and Jaden was busting his sides with laughter.

"I guess I'll go now…" Justin muttered, drawing a card. "I activate the Ritual Spell End of the World!"

Pat's face turned completely pale.

"I send two Level Four monsters in my hand to the Graveyard, allowing me to summon…"

_CRUD, CRUD, AND SUPER-ULTRA-MEGA CRUD! _Pat thought.

"DEMISE, KING OF ARMAGEDDON!"

A creature wearing a closed black robe wielding an enormous axe having a cloak draped on his back made entirely of blue flames appeared. **ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 2000.**

"And now, I use Demise's effect. I pay 2000 Life Points to destroy every card on the field but him!"

**Justin and Jaden's LP: 6500.**

_Of course now, Helpoemer's ability won't activate since he was destroyed by an effect…_

Demise slammed his axe into the floor, making blue fire sprout in all directions, destroying Dark Ruler Ha Des, Air Hummingbird, Neos, Helpoemer, and every Spell and Trap on the field, including Mausoleum of the Emperor.

"And now, I summon Gil Garth!"

A silver-armor-clad warrior clutching a sword materialized beside Demise. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1200.**

"This is for your own good, Pat. Gil Garth and Demise, King of Armageddon! Attack with Dark Slash and Crush of Demise!"

Gil Garth dashed at Pat, and then sent a blow to him with his sword, causing Pat to cry out from the pain. Demise followed with a powerful blow from his large, double-sided axe, forcing Pat to his knees.

**Alexis and Pat's LP: 4300.**

"Urgh…" Pat groaned.

"You okay, Pat?" Justin asked.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh… I'll be fine, you idiot. My turn." Pat smirked. He stood up and drew a card.

"Hmm… Perfect..." Pat's smirk became wider, thinner, and eviler. "I play this card: Call of the Shadows! I pay any multiple of 500 Life Points, and I summon as many Shadow Fiend Tokens to the field as multiples of 500 I paid. So, I say good-bye to 1500 to summon all three of my Shadow Fiend monsters!"

**Alexis and Pat's LP: 2800.**

Three purple shadow-like creatures with glowing red eyes appeared. **ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0.**

"And now for my next move…" Lightning and thunder could be heard outside, as a rainless storm appeared out of nowhere…

"I play the Field Spell Mystic Plasma Zone."

The field became a purple-clouded arena with purple dirt and a swirling, electrified vortex swirling above. (Demise) **ATK/ 2900 DEF/ 1600. **(Gil Garth) **ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 800. **(Shadow Fiends) **ATK/ 500 DEF/ 0.**

"_And now…_" Pat growled, his voice becoming more demonic…

"_I tribute my three Shadow Fiends…_"

_NO! _Justin shouted in his mind.

The three Tokens disappeared.

"…_Heh-heh-heh-heh… __**YOUR TIME HAS COME!**_" Pat smirked. "_**I SUMMON THE UNSTOPPABLE DARK DREADROUTE!**_"

_Boy, I wish this story was rated T… Then I could unleash my anger and anguish. _Justin said, sweat-dropping at his own fourth-wall-breaking comment.

The black, swirling vortex above began twisting around even quicker, and with a bolt of black lightning, an extremely large creature with a body like a man's with bat wings appeared, overshadowed by the light from the lightning.

"_As I said before, ye mortal fools… __**YOUR TIME… HAS… **__**COME!!!**_" Pat roared evilly…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

PM: Please note readers: I did not make up the three Devil's Cards. They are in Japanese print. I just renamed them because in a certain video game, you can get at least Dreadroute, and Devil's is changed to Dark.


	20. Curse of Darkness Pt 2

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Enter the Twosome…_

Pat picked the card up delicately in his hand, and saw it was an Ultimate Rare Card; for it had a shining gold-colored card name, a very holographic picture, and even a shiny Attribute circle by the name and holographic Level-symbolizing stars.

_Hmm… DARK Attribute… Fiend-type… ATK/ Unknown DEF/ Unknown? Wait… This card is Dark Eraser, Justin's special Devil Card!_

Pat quickly reached into his white coat and brought out a card similar to the one he had in his hand, but in a clear card protector.

_Hmm… One of the few cards than can somehow beat my Devil Card, Dark Dreadroute. So, Justin finally has a Fiend Deck… I'll return this to him tomorrow. Normally, I'd keep it, but these things a cursed… If used by someone other than who they chose as per the legend…_ Pat placed Dark Dreadroute back in his jacket and Dark Eraser in his pocket, and returned to his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Justin, come to the White Dorm's Dueling Field, and bring your friends. They'd love to see your demise… Oh, and it'll be a double duel… You and whoever you choose vs. me and a certain female…**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone's Disks activated, and everyone drew five cards.

**Duel Setup: Justin Cheek and Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes and Pat McClintock**

**LP: 8000 Per Team**

**DUEL!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_And now…_" Pat growled, his voice becoming more demonic…

"_I tribute my three Shadow Fiends…_"

_NO! _Justin shouted in his mind.

The three Tokens disappeared.

"…_Heh-heh-heh-heh… __**YOUR TIME HAS COME!**_" Pat smirked. "_**I SUMMON THE UNSTOPPABLE DARK DREADROUTE!**_"

_Boy, I wish this story was rated T… Then I could unleash my anger and anguish. _Justin said, sweat-dropping at his own fourth-wall-breaking comment.

The black, swirling vortex above began twisting around even quicker, and with a bolt of black lightning, an extremely large creature with a body like a man's with bat wings appeared, overshadowed by the light from the lightning.

"_As I said before, ye mortal fools… __**YOUR TIME… HAS… **__**COME!!!**_" Pat roared evilly.

**Chapter Twenty: Curse of Darkness Pt. 2**

The monster's form behind Pat, Dark Dreadroute, became colored. Dark Dreadroute was over twenty times Pat's size, and had black batwings, a green muscular human body with a gray skeleton lining its arms and body having a horned skull, a red left arm, two silver claws on each hand, and three long silver claws on each foot. **ATK/ 4000 DEF/ 4000.**

Mystic Plasma Zone took effect. **ATK/ 4500 DEF/ 3600.**

Only two other cards existed on the field: Demise, King of Armageddon (**ATK/ 2900 DEF/ 1600.**) and Gil Garth (**ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 800.**)

**Pat and Alexis' LP: 2800.**

**Justin and Jaden's LP: 6500.**

"_And now for Dreadroute's ability: the original Attack and Defense points of every card on the field but him are halved!_" Pat smirked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Pat, does that include… _My cards?_" Alexis asked.

Pat nodded. "_When I say every card but him I mean every card but him, Lex._"

(Demise) **ATK/ 1450 DEF/ 800. **(Gil Garth) **ATK/ 1150 DEF/ 400. **

"_Now Dark Dreadroute, destroy Demise, King of Armageddon with your Eliminatory Shadow Burst!_"

Dark Dreadroute curled up into a ball, and a black-purple energy sphere appeared in the center. Quickly, Dreadroute turned back into his aerial standing position, causing the energy ball to unleash large rays of energy unto Demise, causing it to explode.

**Justin and Jaden's LP: 3050.**

"Grr… Is that all, Pat?" Justin groaned.

"Fortunately for you fools, yes. Your move, Alexis."

Alexis drew a card from her deck. _Great… Since Dark Dreadroute affects my cards too, I can't attack Gil Garth without being suicidal! Hmm…_

"I set one monster and one other card facedown."

Two facedowns appeared.

Jaden drew next. "Okay. I activate my Polymerization! I fuse my Bladedge in my hand with a Fusion Substitute, King of the Swamp! This lets me summon…"

"_Wildedge, Jaden?_" Pat laughed.

"Nope! It's my newest Elemental Hero: Elemental Hero Flamedge!"

A person in shining ruby-colored body armor with flaming blades on his arms and legs and glowing red eyes appeared. **ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 3000.**

"He's a Fusion between Flame Wingman and Bladedge, and he has the effects of both!"

"Hey, Jaden?" Justin said, interrupting Jaden's effect speech.

"Yeah?"

"_**YOU'RE AN IDIOT! FLAMEDGE'S POINTS ARE NOW HALVED BECAUSE OF DREADROUTE!**_"

(Flamedge) **ATK/ 1750 DEF/ 1500.**

"I'm not done. I play Fusion Gate!"

Mystic Plasma Zone exploded, and the field changed to a strange field with a green net-like design with a black and purple swirling sky above. (Gil Garth) **ATK/ 900 DEF/ 600. **(Dark Dreadroute) **ATK/ 4000 DEF/ 4000.**

"And now, I activate Fusion Gate's effect! By removing from play Flamedge and another King of the Swamp, I can summon by best E-Hero yet: Elemental Hero Shining Flaredge!"

A shining, red-bodysuit-clad person with green skin having flaming blades on his arms, silver, shining wings with red spheres in the centers, and a glowing red and silver sphere in his chest. His wings were flaming on the bottom sides. **ATK/ 4000 DEF/ 3500.**

"_And now for Dreadroute's effect…_" Pat smirked.

(Shining Flaredge) **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1750.**

"You've triggered Shining Flaredge's effect!"

Shining Flaredge began glowing even brighter.

"When his Attack and Defense get lowered, he can attack directly that turn! So, Shining Flaredge, attack!"

Flaredge dashed towards Pat and slashed him with one of his blades

**Pat and Alexis' LP: 800.**

"_GRR…!_" Pat growled. "_THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY! Err… Semi-Nice Guy!_"

"More like Mr. Meanie… I end my turn!" Jaden said.

Justin drew a card, letting out a soft gasp at the card he drew.

_Heh-heh-heh… With Dreadroute out, this is gonna get confusing… _

Dark Magician Girl and Gilford reappeared behind him. _**Sire, are you sure you should use that card? Pat changed since he used that vile Dark Dreadroute.**_ Gilford said.

_**But he still manages to keep up his handsome appearance… **_DMG said.

Gilford and Justin stared at DMG.

…_**What? I can't like him? IT'S A FREE WORLD!**_ DMG yelled, actual red blushed forming on her cheeks.

Then she noticed Pat sending a glare towards her, and she disappeared in a puff of magical smoke.

"_Get on with it, Justin. I'm getting more impatient by the second._"

Justin growled, and then said: "WHATEVER! I play Monster Reborn and Autonomous Action Unit! I now revive two monsters, the latter costing 1500 Points: Helpoemer and from your Graveyard, Pat, Shadow Fiend!"

**Justin and Jaden's LP: 1550.**

A rotting blue corpse chained to a wall and a black shadow creature with red eyes appeared in front of Justin. **ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 700. ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0.**

"And with Gil Garth, that makes three Fiends…" Justin began smirking evilly. "_And now…_" His voice now had the same demonic tone as Pat's. "_I tribute my Gil Garth, Helpoemer, and Shadow Fiend to summon…_"

Justin's trio of monsters disappeared, and a shadowed draconic form appeared in their place, as tall as Dark Dreadroute…

"_**I SUMMON DARK ERASER!**_"

The form behind Justin turned into a golden-colored demonic dragon, with long claws, razor-sharp teeth, and glowing red eyes. Its wings were tipped with long spikes. **ATK? DEF?.**

"_His Attack and Defense points are equal to the amount of cards on my opponent's side of the field. So, roll call: Dark Dreadroute… Alexis' facedown monster… Her other facedown card… So he has a measly 1500 Attack and Defense points._" Justin said.

"Uh… If my math is right, which it rarely is…" Jaden said. "Doesn't three times one thousand make 3000?"

"_IT'S 1500 BECAUSE OF DREADROUTE, YOU DUNCE!_"

(Dark Eraser) **ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1500.**

"_But now… I do this: activate one more Spell card… RIRYOKU! I halve Dreadroute's points to add them to Eraser!_"

Dreadroute began glowing a red color, and the same-colored energy floated from him to Dark Eraser. (Dark Dreadroute) **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 4000. **(Dark Eraser) **ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 1500.**

"_**NO! BUT… B-BUT THAT M-MEANS…!**_" Pat cried out.

"_This is the end Pat. I hope this makes you realize your mistake of joining the Society… Dark Eraser, go for it! Use Eliminatory Shadow Flame!_"

Dark Eraser, now grown to gigantic size from Riryoku, reared back its head. With a rumbling growl from its throat, Dark Eraser lowered its draconic head, letting out a wave of dark purple flames fly towards Dark Dreadroute. Upon contact, Dreadroute exploded in a burst of dark flames.

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!!!**_" Pat screamed as his Life Points dropped. Alexis, too, felt some pain.

**Pat and Alexis' LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winners: JUSTIN AND JADEN!**

Pat fell to the ground, lying facedown as the holograms above disappeared. Beside him kneeled Alexis, who was holding her head.

"…Are you two okay?" Jaden asked.

Alexis gasped, and then looked up. "What… What… What happened…? Was I dueling…?" she said.

"You don't remember?" Justin asked. He and Jaden walked towards their ex-opponents.

"…No… I don't… And why am I in white?!"

Justin scratched the back of his head. "Maybe we'll fill you in later."

Alexis then noticed Pat laying beside her. She immediately got up and walked to him. "…Pat…?" she said.

A soft grunt was heard, and Pat's green eyes opened. "…Mmm… What…"

Alexis grinned happily and hugged Pat, causing him to blush. "Uh, Alexis? Can you get off? I can't breathe."

The blonde let go, allowing Pat to stand up and notice his attire…

"_**WHAT… KIND… OF… SICK… TWISTED… JOKE… IS THIS?!**_"

"…You don't remember either, do you?" Jaden asked.

Pat shook his head. The four walked out of the Dueling Arena, the sun now about to set on the day of an immensely important duel…

…But even Pat knew that in three days, his duel with a certain blue-haired black-clad person would leave his once-spotless Duel Academy record in pieces…

PM: ...Eighteen to go... Huh? I said nothing. And someone REVIEW FOR PAT'S SAKE! ...But no flaming. You know who you are.


	21. Duel to End All Duels!

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Duel to End All Duels: Cyber vs. Cyberdark! **

_That Night, Pat and Justin's Room_

Justin sat on his bed, watching Pat look through his cards. "What are you doing again?"

"For the fifteenth time, Justin, I'm looking through my decks for those dumb Society cards." Pat sat in a chair looking through about three decks, approximately 120 cards.

"And WHY?!"

_This is why… _Pat thought. He stood up, opened a nearby window, and tossed out a third of the cards. "Sayonara, Society cards!"

Justin applauded with a bored look on his face and flopped down for sleep. Pat, meanwhile, grabbed a silver deck box with a golden-colored lock and opened it, looking at the bottom card, which gleamed in the bits of moonlight entering the room.

_Three days later…_

Pat entered the Official Duel Field, where Zane stood on the opposite side, his usual dark smirk plastered on his face. Pat now was back in his black "shadow-creature" outfit.

"Ready to lose?" Zane said, activating his Duel Disk. "You know that if one duels with me…" He brought out a briefcase which popped open upon hitting the ground, containing six black, circular things. "…We duel _my _way."

"I had a feeling you would have something like that, Zane. And what do you know?" Pat brought out _two _briefcases, both containing the same black, circular rings.

"I see… Well, this will make this my first interesting duel here…" Zane smirked. He and Pat placed a total of nine rings on their bodies; one on their necks, three on their arms, three on their legs, and two on their waists like a belt. All nine were connected to their Duel Disks.

"What are those?" Justin asked, sitting in the closest row to the duel with Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus.

"I remember those… I dueled Zane about a week ago… They use those in underground duels; when a player loses Life Points…" Syrus replied. "Those rings zap them, the pain depending on how many points are lost."

"Um… How does Pat have those?" Jaden asked.

Justin shrugged, and the duel's participants drew five cards.

"Zane…" Pat said, smirking. "How about we play like Justin and I do where we're from… With 8000 Life Points?"

"Fine. I will still take victory at your expense."

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Zane Truesdale**

**LP: 8000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll make the first move!" Zane growled, drawing a new card. "And I think I'll start with this: Masked Dragon!"

A red and gray dragon with a lump on its head, yellow eyes, small white teeth, and red wings appeared. **ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1100.**

"I place one card facedown to conclude my turn."

Pat drew a card. "Hmm… He's using a Cyberdark Dragon Deck… Gotta remove that thing from play or something…" he said quietly. "Aw, what the heck. Zane, since you have a monster on the field, I can summon Cyber Dragon!"

A silver-colored metal dragon with blue eyes and chords sprouting from its mouth appeared. **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1600.**

"And I can still play this: Mechanicalchaser!"

A gold spherical-bodied machine with seven arms holding weapons of some sword appeared. **ATK/ 1850 DEF/ 800.**

"And now, Mechanicalchaser! Attack Masked Dragon!"

Mechanicalchaser flew towards Masked Dragon, slashing him with his sword-arm.

**Zane's LP: 7550.**

The shock-rings on Zane's body let out blue electricity, zapping Zane slightly. But still, he didn't flinch or cringe.

"…" Pat blinked.

"You look surprised, Pat. Well, I'm used to this pain… In fact I've come to enjoy it! So bring on you're A-game, although it will take more to hurt me! And now, since my Dragon was sent to the Grave by battle, I can play a Dragon with 1500 or less points! So, I play another Masked Dragon!"

Another red and gray dragon materialized. **ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1100.**

"Humph. Cyber Dragon, attack Masked Dragon with Strident Blast!"

Cyber Dragon let out a blue blast of energy at Masked Dragon from its mouth, destroying it.

Zane's rings shocked him again, only a bit more powerfully.

**Zane's LP: 6850.**

"Grr… I can play another 1500 or less Dragon! Meet Twin-Headed Behemoth!"

A purple, two-headed dragon with devilish wings and sharp frontal fangs appeared. **ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1200.**

"I throw down a facedown and end my turn. AAH! I'M SPEAKING JADEN! NO!" Pat cried out as a facedown appeared.

"My turn!" Zane growled, drawing a card from his deck. "I summon… MY CYBERDARK EDGE!"

A large, dark silver-colored monster with a slightly draconic appearance having dark wings, no head, and a shiny blue circle in its "chest" appeared. **ATK/ 800 DEF/ 800.**

"But now I can equip a Level 3 or lower Dragon to him from my Graveyard! So, I select Masked Dragon!"

Masked Dragon reappeared, albeit smaller, and between Edge's wings. Chords came from its body, sapping Masked Dragon's energy. (Cyberdark Edge) **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 800.**

"Next, I place one card facedown. And now, Cyberdark Edge! Attack Mechanicalchaser!"

Edge let out a loud roar, causing shockwaves to ripple through the air and destroy Mechanicalchaser.

**Pat's LP: 7650.**

Pat's shockers activated, zapping him slightly in various places. "Urgh…" he growled. "Okay, Zane. My turn!" He drew a card from his deck.

"I activate Sealed Gold Coffer! I remove from play one card from my deck, and in two turns, it goes to my hand! And I choose… POWER BOND!"

A golden box appeared in front of Pat, and the back of a card was placed inside.

"Heh-heh-heh… How do you like it when your own strategies are used against you, Zane?!"

Zane simply smirked. "If you think a measly Spell can frighten me, you're in need of mental help."

Pat growled and continued his turn. "Next, I play Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

A smaller version of Cyber Dragon appeared. **ATK/ 1100 DEF/ 800.**

"And now… I play Limiter Removal! This doubles all of my Machines' points this turn, and then they're destroyed at the end."

(Proto-Cyber Dragon) **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 800. **(Cyber Dragon) **ATK/ 4200 DEF/ 1600.**

"Go, Cyber Dragon! Destroy Cyberdark Edge!"

Cyber Dragon sent another beam of energy from it mouth, aimed for Edge.

"Not today, Pat! Go, Fusion Barrier!" A Trap Card, Zane's facedown, lifted up. "I put a Fusion Monster in my Graveyard from my Fusion Deck to negate your attack! I choose Five-Headed Dragon!"

"WHAT?!"

A purple shield appeared in front of Edge, protecting it from the bluish blast.

"So… It's… Not a one-of-a-kind card…?" Pat asked.

"No. Five-Headed Dragon, unlike Dragon Master Knight, is not a one-of-a-kind card; although it is ultra-rare."

Pat growled. "Fine. Proto, attack Twin-Headed Behemoth!"

Proto-Cyber Dragon shot a blue beam at Twin-Headed Behemoth, destroying it. Zane's rings zapped him slightly again.

**Zane's LP: 6150.**

"Hmph. Pathetic, Pat. Now your monsters are destroyed."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, ZANE! I activate this Spell Card: Non-Destruction Zone! For this End Phase, none of my monsters are destroyed by card effects or attacks. So, my Cyber Dragons are safe." Pat smirked.

Then Twin-Headed Behemoth reappeared. **ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000. **

"Since my Behemoth was destroyed, he's summoned during your End Phase." Zane smirked, drawing a card. "Okay! I play Sealed Gold Coffer! I remove from play one card, and it comes to my hand in two turns. But why not make it two? I play another. And I remove from play Future Fusion and Overload Fusion!"

Pat gulped quietly as two golden boxes appeared, floating above Zane's head.

"Next, I play Polymerization to fuse my Edge and the two monsters in my hand: Cyberdark Keel and Cyberdark Horn! This creates…"

A swirling purple black hole-like thing appeared above, and a shadowed draconic form appeared.

"_**CYBERDARK DRAGON!!!**_"

The form enlarged to become enormous, now a dark reddish-gray draconic form with sharp-edged wings, a purple mouth, blue scythe blades coming from its neck, and yellow chords coming from its center body. **ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000.**

"Now I take one Dragon and equip it to him! So, Five-Headed Dragon… Is my choice."

Pat gulped nervously as a small Five-Headed Dragon appeared between Cyberdark Dragon's blue scythe blades, with the chords sapping his energy. (Cyberdark Dragon) **ATK/ 6000 DEF/ 1000.**

"Now he gets 100 extra points for each monster in my Graveyard!"

(Cyberdark Dragon) **ATK/ 6400 DEF/ 1000.**

Beads of sweat dripped down the side of Pat's head as his gaze met with Cyberdark Dragon's menacing glare.

"Cyberdark Dragon, attack Proto-Cyber Dragon now!"

Cyberdark Dragon roared loudly, sending sound waves rippling through the air, destroyed Proto-Cyber Dragon.

"Oh boy." Pat groaned.

**Pat's LP: 2350.**

Pat's electrodes and rings began crackling, and instantly they zapped him with immense electrical power, forcing out screams from the Ra Yellow's throat. He dropped to his knees, his hands and face now slightly scorched.

"I like my Pats well-done and crispy! Heh-heh-heh!" Zane sneered.

"Zane… You'll pay for that… I promise you… And now, I DRAW!" Pat yelled, drawing a card from his deck.

"Alright… Time to play the only Machine sometimes better than Cyberdark Dragon… I activate Future Fusion, and I send most of my Graveyard to my deck! 20 monsters, to be exact."

Pat looked through his deck, carefully selected twenty cards, and placed them in his Graveyard.

"In two turns, a certain DARK Machine monster will arise… But why keep it at that? I play my Overload Fusion! I remove from play…"

"_I know how it works, Pat._" Zane said.

"Um… You could at least sweat a little… Anyway, I remove from play all Machines in my Graveyard…"

A swirling purple vortex appeared below the ceiling, and several silver-colored energy streams went into it.

"I remove from play the following monsters: Mechanicalchaser, Cyber Dragon, Proto-Cyber Dragon, Reflect Bounder, Jinzo, Machine King, two Yellow Gadgets, two Red Gadgets, two Green Gadgets, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, another Cyber Dragon, two more Proto-Cyber Dragons, Blowback Dragon, Boot-Up Soldier – Dread Dynamo, and two X-Head Cannons, a total of 20 cards. And so… I have now put into play the strongest-ever Machine monster…"

A mechanical creature having six draconic heads and a large center body appeared in the swirling purple vortex.

"_**I SUMMON THE CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON!!!**_"

The mechanical form was the one and only Chimeratech Overdragon, a creature with six waving heads having fierce yellow eyes, black necks, and a silver, metal center body with a silver-colored object which all six necks came out of having two red, shiny circles, a really long tail having four silver-colored hooks at the tip and a black underside, and blue circles where the lower and upper jaws connected on the six heads of the mammoth monster. **ATK? DEF?.**

"As you know, Zane, all other cards on my side of the field are now destroyed."

All of Pat's cards, except the Chimeratech Overdragon, exploded.

"And also, Chimeratech Overdragon's points are the amount of Fusion Material monsters used for his summon multiplied by 800. So, 20 times 800 is…"

(Chimeratech Overdragon) **ATK/ 16000 DEF/ 16000.**

"Go, Chimeratech Overdragon! Destroy Cyberdark Dragon with Dark Strident Blast!"

Chimeratech Overdragon's six heads fired off separate dark beams of energy, joining together to form a large one. The large beam slammed into Cyberdark Dragon, creating a large explosion.

"Heh-heh-heh…" Pat smirked.

Zane's rings began crackling as he shouted: "I play this card: Damage Negation! I pay half my points to negate all Battle Damage this turn!"

"Aw, phooey on you." Pat muttered.

**Zane's LP: 3075.**

Zane's rings cracked, shocking him badly, making him groan and flinch.

"About time that happened. I end my turn." Pat said.

Zane drew a card from his deck. "Alright. I activate this card: Fusion Recovery. I put one monster used for a Fusion Summon, Cyberdark Edge, and Polymerization back into my hand." The dark-blue-haired duelist grabbed two cards from his Graveyard. "And now, I summon my Cyberdark Edge!"

The dark-colored, headless draconic monster returned to the field. **ATK/ 800 DEF/ 800.**

"Now I take a low-Level Dragon and equip it to him. So, I choose Masked Dragon!"

Masked Dragon reappeared, its energy being sapped into Cyberdark Edge. **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 800.**

"Now, Cyberdark Edge! Attack Pat directly!"

Edge let out a roar, sending sound waves towards Pat, who was zapped by his rings.

**Pat's LP: 1250.**

"How'd you do that…?" Pat growled.

"By halving his points during the Damage Step, Cyberdark Edge can attack you directly. Lastly, I'll lay this facedown… Your turn."

Pat went to draw a card, but stopped. _Why'd he summon Edge in attack mode? My Chimeratech Overdragon could easily destroy it and wipe out his Life Points… Oh, well. His mistake._

"My move! And since it's been two turns, I get Power Bond added to my hand!"

Pat's Sealed Gold Coffer opened, and the card inside was placed in his hand.

"Now I play this: my Lightning Vortex! I discard one card from my hand to eliminate all of your face-up monsters!"

Lightning bolts rained down, leaving Zane's field empty except for the Sealed Gold Coffers above his head and facedown card.

"Go, Chimeratech Overdragon! Dark Strident Blast!"

Chimeratech Overdragon sent another six-way beam at Zane, who merely chuckled.

"I play my Trap! A little thing called Woboku! This protects me from all damage!"

A trio of robed people appeared, shielding Zane from the dark-colored blast.

"Uh-oh…" Pat gulped. "Um… I end my turn."

Zane smirked and drew a card. "Like you, my Coffers are now opened! Come to me, Future Fusion and Overload Fusion!"

Zane's Sealed Gold Coffers gave him the two sealed cards.

"Okay." Zane now held the two cards in his free, right hand. "I play Future Fusion, and I put every Machine in my deck… Into my Graveyard."

Zane looked through his deck, placing a whole score of cards into his Graveyard.

"And now… I play my Overload Fusion! I remove from play every single monster in my Graveyard from play to summon, like you… _**THE CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON!!!**_"

A purple, swirling vortex appeared in the ceiling, and a second Chimeratech Overdragon appeared, menacingly glaring at Pat's own Chimeratech Overdragon. **ATK? DEF?.**

"Uh, Zane? H-How many points are we talking about, here?" Pat gulped.

"Eh, it's only… _**25 monster cards. **_Which means… _**20000 Attack and Defense points.**_"

"... ….._**TWENTY THOUSAND??????!!!!!!!!!!**_"

Even people in the audience gasped in horror at the sight of something with so many points.

(Chimeratech Overdragon) **ATK/ 20000 DEF/ 20000.**

Pat's mouth was agape as Zane's words rang out across the dueling field: "_**AND NOW CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON! DESTROY PAT'S CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON WITH DARK STRIDENT BURST!**_"

Zane's Chimeratech Overdragon unleashed six black beams of energy, which joined together as one halfway to Pat's Chimeratech Overdragon. When it hit, a massive explosion occurred, knocking Pat to the ground nine feet away, also causing the holographic pieces of Chimeratech Overdragon to shoot out in all directions.

**Pat's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: ZANE TRUESDALE!**

Pat's rings began crackling severely. "Oh boy." Pat groaned.

The nine electrode rings sent large amounts of electricity coursing throughout the Ra Yellow's body, scorching his skin in every exposed place. His last sentence before fainting from the extreme pain will tell you how much it hurt.

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**_"

Pat now fell slowly to the floor as the holograms of the duel faded, his cards now scattering out from his deck and Graveyard slots.

"PAT!" Justin, Tyranno, Syrus, Jaden, Bastion, and Alexis cried out. All six rushed to the fallen fellow duelist's unconscious form, and then sent glares toward Zane, who was laughing evilly.

"Victory is mine!" he smirked.

As he turned to leave, Alexis growled and shouted: "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO PAT, ZANE?!"

Zane stopped walking. "Why do you care, Alexis? I crush all weaklings."

"Zane… You changed for the worse ever since you started losing in the Pro League! Why don't you wise up and change back?!" Jaden shouted.

"Hmph. You would know why, Jaden. We were both losers. You still are one; but what am I?"

Alexis growled again, and yelled through gritted teeth: "YOU'RE A BIG, INSENSITIVE JERK, ZANE TRUESDALE! THAT'S WHAT!"

Zane smirked again and walked away. "If that is the cost of victory, so be it."

Justin, finally fed up with Zane's attitude, rushed to him and grabbed him by the back portion of his large coat.

"THAT'S IT, ZANE! YOU AND ME, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"Let… Go."

Justin let go of Zane's coat and activated his Duel Disk.

"I suppose I have enough time to duel another weakling. But clear the first of the field." Zane sneered, causing a red anger cross to pop up on Justin's head.

Alexis picked up Pat's body, walking up the staircase in the center of the hundreds of seats, most likely to her room so she could take care of Pat.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you… Pat…" she quietly whispered as she left the stadium.

"Let's throw down, Truesdale." Justin growled. He took Pat's spot, with Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Tyranno a few feet behind the blonde.

Zane returned to his spot as well, and a new duel began…

"Justin…" Syrus spoke softly.

"What, Sy?"

"…Go easy on him… He is my brother, you know."

Justin closed his eyes, then replied with: "…No. Not after how much he hurt Pat."

"LET'S DUEL!" the two shouted, drawing five cards…


	22. Tenacity of the Blue Eyes Dragons!

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Enter the Twosome…_

"Ready to lose?" Zane said, activating his Duel Disk. "You know that if one duels with me…" He brought out a briefcase which popped open upon hitting the ground, containing six black, circular things. "…We duel _my _way."

"I had a feeling you would have something like that, Zane. And what do you know?" Pat brought out _two _briefcases, both containing the same black, circular rings.

"What are those?" Justin asked, sitting in the closest row to the duel with Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus.

"I remember those… I dueled Zane about a week ago… They use those in underground duels; when a player loses Life Points…" Syrus replied. "Those rings zap them, the pain depending on how many points are lost."

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Zane Truesdale**

**LP: 8000**

**DUEL!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I activate Future Fusion, and I send most of my Graveyard to my deck! 20 monsters, to be exact." Pat smirked.

Pat looked through his deck, carefully selected twenty cards, and placed them in his Graveyard.

"In two turns, a certain DARK Machine monster will arise… But why keep it at that? I play my Overload Fusion! I remove from play…"

"_I know how it works, Pat._" Zane said.

"Um… You could at least sweat a little… Anyway, I remove from play all Machines in my Graveyard…"

A swirling purple vortex appeared below the ceiling, and several silver-colored energy streams went into it.

"I remove from play the following monsters: Mechanicalchaser, Cyber Dragon, Proto-Cyber Dragon, Reflect Bounder, Jinzo, Machine King, two Yellow Gadgets, two Red Gadgets, two Green Gadgets, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, another Cyber Dragon, two more Proto-Cyber Dragons, Blowback Dragon, Boot-Up Soldier – Dread Dynamo, and two X-Head Cannons, a total of 20 cards. And so… I have now put into play the strongest-ever Machine monster…"

A mechanical creature having six draconic heads and a large center body appeared in the swirling purple vortex.

"_**I SUMMON THE CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON!!!**_"

The mechanical form was the one and only Chimeratech Overdragon, a creature with six waving heads having fierce yellow eyes, black necks, and a silver, metal center body with a silver-colored object which all six necks came out of having two red, shiny circles, a really long tail having four silver-colored hooks at the tip and a black underside, and blue circles where the lower and upper jaws connected on the six heads of the mammoth monster. **ATK? DEF?.**

Chimeratech Overdragon's points are the amount of Fusion Material monsters used for his summon multiplied by 800. So, 20 times 800 is…"

(Chimeratech Overdragon) **ATK/ 16000 DEF/ 16000.**

"Go, Chimeratech Overdragon! Destroy Cyberdark Dragon with Dark Strident Blast!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zane smirked and drew a card. "Like you, my Coffers are now opened! Come to me, Future Fusion and Overload Fusion!"

Zane's Sealed Gold Coffers gave him the two sealed cards.

"Okay." Zane now held the two cards in his free, right hand. "I play Future Fusion, and I put every Machine in my deck… Into my Graveyard."

Zane looked through his deck, placing a whole score of cards into his Graveyard.

"And now… I play my Overload Fusion! I remove from play every single monster in my Graveyard from play to summon, like you… _**THE CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON!!!**_"

A purple, swirling vortex appeared in the ceiling, and a second Chimeratech Overdragon appeared, menacingly glaring at Pat's own Chimeratech Overdragon. **ATK? DEF?.**

"Uh, Zane? H-How many points are we talking about, here?" Pat gulped.

"Eh, it's only… _**25 monster cards. **_Which means… _**20000 Attack and Defense points.**_"

"... ….._**TWENTY THOUSAND??????!!!!!!!!!!**_"

(Chimeratech Overdragon) **ATK/ 20000 DEF/ 20000.**

Pat's mouth was agape as Zane's words rang out across the dueling field: "_**AND NOW CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON! DESTROY PAT'S CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON WITH DARK STRIDENT BURST!**_"

Zane's Chimeratech Overdragon unleashed six black beams of energy, which joined together as one halfway to Pat's Chimeratech Overdragon. When it hit, a massive explosion occurred, knocking Pat to the ground nine feet away, also causing the holographic pieces of Chimeratech Overdragon to shoot out in all directions.

**Pat's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: ZANE TRUESDALE!**

Pat's rings began crackling severely. "Oh boy." Pat groaned.

The nine electrode rings sent large amounts of electricity coursing throughout the Ra Yellow's body, scorching his skin in every exposed place. His last sentence before fainting from the extreme pain will tell you how much it hurt.

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**_"

Pat now fell slowly to the floor as the holograms of the duel faded, his cards now scattering out from his deck and Graveyard slots.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Justin, finally fed up with Zane's attitude, rushed to him and grabbed him by the back portion of his large coat.

"THAT'S IT, ZANE! YOU AND ME, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"Let… Go."

Justin let go of Zane's coat and activated his Duel Disk.

"I suppose I have enough time to duel another weakling." Zane sneered, causing a red anger cross to pop up on Justin's head.

"Let's throw down, Truesdale." Justin growled. He took Pat's spot, with Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Tyranno a few feet behind the blonde.

Zane returned to his spot as well, and a new duel began…

"Justin…" Syrus spoke softly.

"What, Sy?"

"…Go easy on him… He is my brother, you know."

Justin closed his eyes, then replied with: "…No. Not after how much he hurt Pat."

"LET'S DUEL!" the two shouted, drawing five cards…

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Tenacity of the Blue-Eyes Dragons!**

**Duel Setup: Justin Cheek vs. Zane Truesdale**

**LP: 8000**

**DUEL!**

After placing on Pat's electrodes and shock rings, Justin began the duel by drawing a sixth card.

"You're going down, Truesdale. I summon this: my Luster Dragon!"

A blue dragon with thin wings and large yellow fangs materialized. **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1600.**

"Then I play Mini-Ultimate Offering! This lets me pay 500 points to summon another monster!"

**Justin's LP: 7500.**

Justin's shock rings zapped him slightly, but he quickly continued. "I play a second Luster Dragon!"

A second blue dragon appeared. **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1600.**

"Alright. I place two cards facedown to conclude this turn."

Zane drew a card from his deck, smirking as usual. "To begin, I Special Summon from my hand Cyber Dragon, since I have no monsters and you have two!"

A metal, silver-colored dragon appeared. **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1600.**

"Next, I'll summon this card: Infernal Dragon!"

A black-scaled dragon with large fangs and an overall evil look appeared. **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 0.**

"Infernal Dragon and Cyber Dragon, destroy his Luster Dragons!"

Infernal and Cyber Dragon unleashed fiery and blue beams, respectively, aimed for Justin's two cards.

"Hold it! I activate this: my Mirror Force! Both of your cards are destroyed!"

A rainbow mirror appeared, shielding Justin's monsters and destroying Zane's own.

"Heh-heh-heh…" Zane smirked. "I figured you would do that, Cheek. For my second Main Phase, I'll be doing this: activating Power Bond! I fuse in my hand my Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel! This makes my Cyberdark Dragon!"

A now a dark reddish-gray draconic form with sharp-edged wings, a purple mouth, blue scythe blades coming from its neck, and yellow chords coming from its center body. **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1000.**

"I can equip him with my Infernal Dragon, as well!"

Infernal Dragon reappeared, its energy being sapped by Cyberdark Dragons chords. **ATK/ 4000 DEF/ 1000.**

"And still, he gains 100 points per monster in my Graveyard!"

(Cyberdark Dragon) **ATK/ 4500 DEF/ 1000.**

"I end my turn, so now I take points equal to Cyberdark Dragon's original points."

**Zane's LP: 7000.**

Zane's rings zapped him, causing him to groan slightly.

"My move." Justin said, drawing a card.

"I place one monster facedown and switch my others to Defense mode…"

Zane drew his next card, his smirk growing darker. "I activate the Spell Dragon Calling! I can Special Summon a Dragon of Level 3 or lower from my deck, and I choose Twin-Headed Behemoth!"

A two-headed purple dragon with devilish features appeared. **ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1200.**

"I tribute him to play Cyber Dragon!"

Twin-Headed Behemoth disappeared and was replaced by a metal dragon. **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1600.**

"Go, Cyber Dragon! Attack his Luster Dragon with Strident Blast!"

Cyber Dragon unleashed a blue beam of light, destroying Justin's second Luster Dragon.

"And now Cyberdark Dragon, destroy his facedown!"

Justin began smirking as Cyberdark Dragon unleashed a powerful roar, sending shockwaves rippling through the air which destroyed his facedown monster.

"Zane, you just destroyed my Dragon Caller! He has an effect that allows me to summon another dragon to the field from my deck that has 2500 or less points, but I must pay its Level times 200 Life Points. So, I choose my Kaiser Glider!"

A golden dragon with bent-back wings and long, shining claws appeared. **ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 2200.**

"I lose 1400 points."

**Justin's LP: 6100.**

Justin's rings shocked him a little bit, but he shook it off and drew a card.

"Aha! I tribute my Kaiser Glider and my Luster Dragon to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaiser Glider and Luster Dragon disappeared, and were replaced by a large, shiny blue dragon with triangular spiked appendages on its cheeks, small sharp teeth, and spiked wings. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500.**

"Now I'll play his signature Spell: Burst Stream of Destruction! If I don't attack with my Blue-Eyes this turn, all of your monsters are destroyed! So, Blue-Eyes… Let 'er rip!"

Blue-Eyes unleashed a large ray of blue light, destroying Cyberdark Dragon and Cyber Dragon.

"Heh-heh-heh… Take that Zane. I end my turn with one facedown card."

Zane growled as he drew his next card, clearly unhappy about his Cyberdark Dragon being destroyed. "Time to resort to previous tactics! I activate Sealed Gold Coffer to remove from play for two turns my Future Fusion!"

A golden box appeared above Zane's head, a card sliding into it.

"In two turns, it goes to my hand. For now, I'll just summon Reflect Bounder in attack mode!"

A red creature with wild hair, two red hands, a mirror on its stomach, and a blue lampshade-shaped object below its mirror appeared. **ATK/ 1700 DEF/ 1000.**

"Nice try Zane. I know that if one attacks Reflect Bounder, they lose points equal to the attacking card's Attack Points." Justin smirked as he drew again.

_Hmm… No monster but Blue-Eyes… Sure, Zane would lose 1300 points, but I'd lose three grand… And that would hurt… _

"I play this Spell card: Luminous Spark!"

The field became… Nothing. It was just white… No seats, no trees, no birds, no ocean… Just white. Nothing else.

"This makes all LIGHT monsters get a 500 Attack Point increase and a 400 Defense Point decrease."

(Blue-Eyes) **ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 2100.**

"You forget Reflect Bounder and other Machines are LIGHT!"

(Reflect Bounder) **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 600.**

"Grr… I'll end my turn."

Zane drew a card from his deck, instantly placing it on the field. "I summon X-Head Cannon!"

A yellow and purple machine with two cannons on its head and a mace bottom appeared. **ATK/ 2300 DEF/ 1100.**

"And now I play Limiter Removal! All of my Machines' points are now doubled for the turn!"

X-Head Cannon and Reflect Bounder began glowing. (Reflect Bounder) **ATK/ 4400 DEF/ 600. **(X-Head Cannon) **ATK/ 4600 DEF/ 1100.**

"Go, Reflect Bounder! Eliminate Blue-Eyes!"

Reflect Bounder shot a purple beam at Blue-Eyes.

"You triggered my facedown Trap Card, Zane! I activate Magic Cylinder, which means you lose points equal to Reflect Bounder's Attack Points!"

Two golden and yellow cups appeared, the left catching the blast from Reflect Bounder. It was sent back at Zane, hitting him and knocking him back a little bit.

**Zane's LP: 2600.**

Zane's electrodes sent out large jolts to his body, causing him to growl from the pain.

"As Pat said, about time that happened." Justin muttered.

"Yes, but… Grr, you forget I still have X-Head Cannon! Destroy the Blue-Eyes White Dragon now!"

X-Head Cannon launched ten energy bolts at Blue-Eyes, destroying the mighty dragon.

**Justin's LP: 4500.**

Justin was zapped again, forming small scorch marks on the skin the electrodes were attached to.

"Now that your turn is over, Zane…" Justin groaned. "Your monsters are destroyed."

X-Head Cannon and Reflect Bounder exploded, after which Zane's blond foe drew a card.

"I place one card facedown and… I end my turn."

"WHAT?! That's all you can do, Justin?!" Jaden cried out.

"Relax, Jaden. I'll be fine…"

Zane smirked, drew a card, and looked at his Sealed Gold Coffer. It opened, allowing him to get Future Fusion.

"Hmm… I can't do anything this turn, so I'll let you go." smirked the dark-haired duelist.

"Good. My move!" Justin shouted. "Hmm… Heh-heh-heh… I activate Fusion Dragon! I remove from play cards in my Deck and Graveyard that make a Dragon Fusion Monster! So, I remove my Goddess with the Third Eye and my Black Luster Soldier in order to make my strongest monster! DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT, _**COME FORTH!!!**_"

A blue vortex appeared, which sucked up a blue and yellow-clad warrior and a woman wearing a robe with a third eye, who also transformed into a three-headed blue dragon, a small version of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The two combined, making a monster made of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Black Luster Soldier, with the latter riding on the middle neck of Blue-Eyes Ultimate. **ATK/ 5500 DEF/ 4600.**

"He gains 500 extra points from Luminous Spark, plus each Dragon in my Graveyard! So, he gains 2000 more from my Kaiser Glider, two Luster Dragons, and Blue-Eyes!"

(Dragon Master Knight) **ATK/ 7500 DEF/ 4600.**

"Unfortunately, I can't attack with him yet. I'll just place this facedown and end my turn."

Zane drew a card, glanced at it, and smirked evilly. "I play Future Fusion! I put into my Graveyard every Machine in my deck. Actually, every _**monster **_in my deck. In two turns, Chimeratech Overdragon will appear. But why then when it can be _now…? _I activate… OVERLOAD FUSION! I remove from play every monster in my Graveyard to make Chimeratech Overdragon _**now!**_"

25 energy streams shot up into a purple fusion vortex, creating a monster as big as Dragon Master Knight, with six silver, metallic, and draconic heads, long black necks, a cube-like object in the center body which the six necks came out from, and a long tail which ended in three hook-like things. **ATK? DEF?.**

"How many…?" Justin gulped.

"It's the same deck as when I dueled Pat, so _**twenty-five!**_ _**You're going down, Justin!**_" Zane sneered.

(Chimeratech Overdragon) **ATK/ 20000 DEF/ 20000.**

"_**NOW CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON, ATTACK DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT WITH DARK STRIDENT BURST!**_"

Chimeratech Overdragon unleashed six beams of dark purple energy, headed straight for Dragon Master Knight.

"Oh, no…" Jaden and Syrus groaned, knowing the most likely inevitable was about to happen.

"I can't watch…" Tyranno said, covering his eyes.

Justin began smirking as the blast neared his dragon. "_**Go, Ring of Destruction!!!**_" he yelled, his facedown card lifting up. A brown ring with red spheres going around it appeared, which shielded Dragon Master Knight from the blast, also attaching itself to Chimeratech Overdragon's body.

"This duel is over, Zane…" Justin said, dropping to his knees.

"WHAT?! _**NO!!!**_" Zane yelled as Ring of Destruction exploded, destroying Chimeratech Overdragon with it.

"When I played that Trap Card, this duel was over. We both lose points equal to Chimeratech Overdragon's Attack Points…"

Jaden, Bastion, Syrus, and Tyranno gasped as the blast neared Justin and Zane. It finally hit them both, sending the two combatants flying for several feet.

**Zane's LP: 0000.**

**Justin's LP: 0000.**

**DRAW**

The rings on Zane's and Justin's bodies began shaking violently, finally electrifying them horrendously, even causing Zane to yell in pain.

Justin was slumped against the wall, but still awake. "Well… I hope that taught you a lesson Zane… That's what your victims go through…"

"Humph." Zane huffed, somehow standing to his feet. "I only yearn for victory. I don't care." He walked out of the building, and Jaden and co. ran over to Justin.

"You okay, Private?" Tyranno asked.

"The way he duels, you should call him a Colonel." Bastion mumbled. "You are the only one here who has ever dueled Zane and was able to draw against him, besides Jaden. Congratulations."

Justin smiled, saying: "What's even better is that I haven't lost, and I've dueled about everyone here that's in the tournament…"

Jaden grinned. "Yep! You even managed to beat me and Sy!"

"And I still got marks to prove it…" Syrus sighed.

The four carried Justin back to the Ra Yellow Dorm, ready to tell a rather amazing tale to the Ras there, as well as maybe even Chancellor Sheppard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Girls' Dorm, Alexis' Room_

Alexis sat in a chair in her room reading a magazine, with Pat asleep in her bed. Already it was about four in the afternoon.

"I hope you're okay, Pat…" Alexis said quietly.

"…………" was the obvious reply.

_Hmm… I'd better get him to the island's hospital…_

"………..Ugh…" Pat mumbled. Alexis gasped and walked over to her bed.

"…A…. Alexis…?" Pat mumbled groggily. He slowly opened his eyes, his visibility slightly blurred for a few seconds.

"OH, PAT!" Alexis cried out, quickly wrapping her arms around him.

"Can't…. Breathe…"

Alexis let go of Pat, and then said: "I can't believe you woke up! It's only been about an hour since your duel with Zane!"

"Really…? Huh… Well, I guess I'd better get outta here…" Pat stood up, opened a window in Alexis' room and jumped out.

"Uh… I wouldn't…"

"YAH!" Pat cried out, scrambling to hold on to the window. He didn't know that Alexis' room was close to the lake, and the windows were about seven feet above the ground.

The blond female sweat dropped as she helped Pat back in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A Week Later, in Front of the Campus Building_

Chancellor Sheppard and a small group of other adults, the headmasters of the dorms, two of which being Sartyr and Crowler, stood on a high ledge on the campus building. Every student, strangely except for Aster, Tyranno, Jaden, and Syrus, stood in a crowd in front of the building.

"And so, the tournament's winner has been produced! Justin Cheek, you are the champion of the Genex Tournament!"

Justin was standing next to Sheppard, and he took Sheppard's place before a microphone, also holding a golden trophy.

"I'd like to thank the Academy, quite literally, for this, and also all the people I've defeated and dueled ever since coming to the place. I'd also like to thank Pat McClintock, my best bud, who helped me with my first deck, and Seto Kaiba because he gave me my second."

Justin held up the trophy, causing the crowd below to cheer.

However, there was one who wasn't…

Pat was standing alone with his back turned to the crowd, about ten yards from the scores of people.

"Hmph… He'd better be glad Kaiba gave him that deck… And that I helped him with his other one…" Pat muttered. "I deserve that trophy much more than him!"

The crowd dispersed after Justin's victory speech ended, but Pat stuck around. Then a shout reached his ears.

"HEY PAT!"

It was Jaden. He, Tyranno, and Syrus were running up to him, Aster calmly following.

"Jaden? What is it?"

"We thought you'd be happy to know that Jaden just beat Sartorious!" Syrus replied.

A small smirk appeared on Pat's face. "Really…?"

"Mm-hmm. Aster did too, but he lost…" Jaden said.

"Well, you can't blame me! I was facing Arcana Force Extra!" Aster frowned, now caught up with the group.

"Well, Jaden, you have my thanks… I suppose I'll go and…"

"Well, uh… He already left. Good thing too; you'd probably destroy him."

"True."

Pat began walking away, but he stopped and looked at Jaden. "Jaden, would you come with me… Alone?"

Jaden blinked and pointed at himself. "Uh… Me?"

Pat reached into his black ground-dragging coat and pulled out his Duel Disk, placing it on his left arm. "I would like a little one-on-one duel with you."

Jaden grinned and replied with: "You got it!" He pulled out his own Disk from his jacket and placed it on his arm.

Pat walked into the woods, Jaden following him, along with Aster, Tyranno, and Syrus. They arrived in a small clearing, still covered in the sky by tree limbs and leaves.

"Get your game on!" Jaden and, for some reason, Pat, shouted.

"Wow. You said my catch phrase." Jaden blinked.

"Hey, I just thought I'd try it out. Let's duel!"

The two drew five cards, starting a new duel…

PM: Yes, I'm ending the chapter. The next one will be rather… Deep… And by the way, we're pretty close to the end of this fic.


	23. Pat's Worst Moments Volume One

PM: Two notes. One, this was delayed for a special reason, one I don't know myself. ...Right. And two, I want to thank everybody for 1000 and more hits.

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Pat's Worst Moments Vol. One?**

_Two weeks later, Ra Yellow Dorm…_

Pat tossed and turned in his sleep, horrible images of his past duels returning to his mind in his dreams…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Zane's words rang out across the dueling field: "__**AND NOW CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON! DESTROY PAT'S CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON WITH DARK STRIDENT BURST!**__"_

_Zane's Chimeratech Overdragon unleashed six black beams of energy, which joined together as one halfway to Pat's Chimeratech Overdragon. When it hit, a massive explosion occurred, knocking Pat to the ground nine feet away, also causing the holographic pieces of Chimeratech Overdragon to shoot out in all directions._

_**Pat's LP: 0000.**_

_**This Duel's Winner: ZANE TRUESDALE!**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Dark Eraser, go for it! Use Eliminatory Shadow Flame!"_

_Dark Eraser, now grown to gigantic size from Riryoku, reared back its head. With a rumbling growl from its throat, Dark Eraser lowered its draconic head, letting out a wave of dark purple flames fly towards Dark Dreadroute. Upon contact, Dreadroute exploded in a burst of dark flames._

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!!!**__" Pat screamed as his Life Points dropped. Alexis, too, felt some pain._

_**Pat and Alexis' LP: 0000.**_

_**This Duel's Winners: JUSTIN AND JADEN!**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

And those weren't the only times… He had dueled about seven people in the past weeks…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_It was Jaden and Pat's duel after the former had defeated Sartorious, and already about fifteen turns had passed. Jaden had out an aerial green and red creature with a red draconic head on its right hand, and one large white wing coming from the left side of its back, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. __**ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 2100.**_

_Also Jaden had out Elemental Hero Mudballman in Defense Mode, a large creature with a brown clay body and blue spheres on its hand and spherical head. __**ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 3000.**_

_**Jaden's LP: 4500.**_

_Pat had two facedown cards, plus one facedown monster._

_**Pat's LP: 6400.**_

"_My move!" Jaden shouted, drawing a card from his deck. "Go, Flame Wingman! Destroy his facedown monster!"_

_Flame Wingman flew up and dove towards Pat's facedown, which was revealed to be a blue-feathered penguin wielding a sword and shield, Penguin Soldier. __**ATK/ 750 DEF/ 500.**_

_The small bird exploded._

"_Remember! You lose points equal to your monsters Attack Points!"_

_**Pat's LP: 5650.**_

"_Jaden, my Soldier has a Flip Effect! I can return to monsters to their owner's hand, or if they're Fusion Monsters, the Fusion Deck! So, say good-bye to your two Elemental Heroes!"_

_Flame Wingman and Mudballman disappeared._

"_Well, I guess I'll end my turn now." _

_Pat drew a card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "I play Cost Down. I discard a card from my hand, decreasing the Level of all monsters in my hand by two for the turn. So, I can summon my favorite WATER monster… Mermaid Servant of the Ocean King!"_

_A mermaid wearing a pink seashell bikini top appeared. __**ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 2600.**_

"_Go, Hot Stuff! Attack Jaden directly!"_

_Mermaid Servant slapped Jaden with her tail._

_**Jaden's LP: 2700.**_

"_Your turn."_

_Jaden drew his next card. "Sweet! I play… My Miracle Fusion! I remove my Flame Wingman and Sparkman from play, allowing me to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"_

_A silver-clad man with green skin and large metal wings on his back appeared. __**ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2100.**_

"_He gains 300 extra points per Elemental Hero card in my Graveyard. With Burstinatrix, Bubbleman, Avian, Clayman, Necroshade, and Mudballman, that's 1800 points!"_

_(Shining Flare Wingman) __**ATK/ 4300 DEF/ 2100.**_

"_Next, I play Dimension Fusion! I pay 2000 Life Points to play all of my removed from play cards. Although I can't get Flame Wingman back, I can get Sparkman!"_

_**Jaden's LP: 700.**_

_A blue and yellow armor-wearing man with blue lightning crackling around him appeared beside Shining Flare Wingman. __**ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1400.**_

_(Shining Flare Wingman) __**ATK/ 4000 DEF/ 2100.**_

"_And now, how about a second Miracle Fusion? I remove my Sparkman, my Avian, and my Bubbleman from play to make Elemental Hero Tempest!"_

_Another Elemental Hero appeared, one wearing a yellow and blue suit with green, white-feathered wings on his back, a silver gun for a right hand, silver shoulder plates, green hair, a blue visor, and a golden plate on his lower left arm with two claws on the tip. __**ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 2800.**_

_(Shining Flare Wingman) __**ATK/ 3100 DEF/ 2100.**_

"_Go, Shining Flare Wingman! Attack his Mermaid Servant!"_

_Shining Flare Wingman flew up, then dove down towards Pat's monster, destroying her._

_**Pat's LP: 4350.**_

_Shining Flare Wingman shot a small fiery beam at Pat, which was his effect's damage._

_**Pat's LP: 2550.**_

"_Go, Tempest! Attack him directly!"_

_Elemental Hero Tempest shot a green blast of energy towards Pat, knocking him down. _

_**Pat's LP: 0000.**_

_**This Duel's Winner: JADEN YUKI!**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

That was his third loss at the Academy; more followed. In fact, he hadn't won a duel ever since his duel against Alexis…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_C. B. Self-Destructor began glowing a bright white color, and began rumbling._

"_Crystalline Bright Self-Destructor, use your special ability! Self Destruction! __**This makes us both lose 6000 Life Points, Alexis…!**__"_

_Self-Destructor erupted in white-hot flames, which spread out like an atomic bomb's explosion at Pat and Alexis._

"_I activate Barrel Behind the Door! This makes my damage go to you, Pat! We don't lose; __**YOU DO!**__"_

_A golden barrel having ancient Egyptian blue and red marks on it appeared, sucking in half of the atomic blast and sending it towards Pat._

"_No… No… __**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**__" Pat screamed. He was enveloped by the blast, causing him to become scorched, fall onto his face, and nearly faint._

_**Pat's LP: 0000.**_

_**This Duel's Winner: ALEXIS RHODES?!**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

That was his fourth loss, although it was his "good side's" fault. But the rest that followed… Not so much.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Aster Phoenix**_

_**LP: 8000**_

_**DUEL!**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_It was around the fifteenth turn things turned around for the worst for Pat. He had out an Attack mode D.D. Warrior Lady, a woman wearing black armor holding two swords, with no other cards. __**ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1600.**_

_**Pat's LP: 2150.**_

_It was Aster's turn; he had a clear field except for one facedown monster._

_**Aster's LP: 1550.**_

"_My turn, Pat!" he shouted, drawing a card. "I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards and discard two!" Aster drew three more cards, placing two into the Graveyard._

"_I discarded my Dandylion, meaning I get two Fluff Tokens!"_

_Two dandy lion flower fluff particles appeared. __**ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0.**_

"_And now, I tribute my three monsters… My facedown being Destiny Hero – Doom Lord… to Special Summon Destiny Hero – Dogma!" _

_All three of Aster's monsters disappeared, and were replaced by a large creature with a black body, having large bat wings sprouting from its back, white bull horns coming from its head, one spike coming from each foot, and a sword for a right hand. __**ATK/ 3400 DEF/ 2400.**_

"_Now I equip him with Destiny Sword! This gives him an extra 500 points when he isn't battling a Destiny Hero monster!" _

_Dogma's sword-hand was replaced by a longer, thinner sword with a glowing blade at the tip. _

"_Go, Dogma! Attack his D.D. Warrior Lady!"_

_Destiny Hero – Dogma flew towards D.D. Warrior Lady, his sword glowing a dark color as he slashed through the air. (Destiny Hero – Dogma) __**ATK/ 3900 DEF/ 2400.**_

_Dogma slashed through D.D. Warrior Lady._

_**Pat's LP: 0000.**_

_**This Duel's Winner: ASTER PHOENIX! **_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

More were to come, as Pat woke up from his nightmares from the past for a few minutes…

"Jeez… I hope those dreams don't come back to haunt me again… If they do… It'll just remind me of my vow… What I promised myself…"

_Flashback_

_Pat stood one a large boat going to Duel Academy._

"_If I lose 10 times… I'll leave."_

_End Flashback_


	24. Pat's Worst Moments Volume Two

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Pat's Worst Moments Vol. 2?**

_A Half-Hour Later_

Pat had managed to fall to sleep within thirty minutes, but his nightmares had returned…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Alexis Rhodes**_

_**LP: 8000**_

_**DUEL!**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Alexis had out her Cyber Blader, a female monster wearing a purple and red jumpsuit having light purple tutu rings around the waist, long blue hair, and skates on her feet. __**ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 800.**_

_Beside it was Dunames Dark Witch, another female wearing a red outfit with white trim, with white wings and boots. __**ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1050.**_

_**Alexis' LP: 2400.**_

_On Pat's side of the field was a Defense Mode Marshmallon, a pink gumdrop. __**ATK/ 300 DEF/ 500.**_

_**Pat's LP: 2500.**_

_It was Alexis' turn, so she drew a card._

"_First I activate Demotion! I equip it to my Cyber Blader, which decreases its Level by two! And then, I activate two more Spell Card: Fusion Weapon and Big Bang Shot!"_

_A purple-red sword appeared in Cyber Blader's left hand, and it became enveloped in flames._

"_Fusion Weapon gives it 1500 more points, and Big Bang Shot gives it 400 plus the Trample effect! You know what that means, Pat…"_

_Pat gasped as Cyber Blader's points skyrocketed. __**ATK/ 4000 DEF/ 800.**_

"_Go, Cyber Blader! Attack Marshmallon!"_

_Cyber Blader rushed towards Marshmallon, slashing it with her sword, halving the gumdrop-shaped monster's body, which was put back together._

_**Pat's LP: 0000.**_

_**This Duel's Winner: ALEXIS RHODES!**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Chazz Princeton and Bastion Misawa **_

_**LP: 8000 **_

_**DUEL!**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_On Chazz's portion of the field was Armed Dragon LV7, a brown and red dragon with weapons coming from many places of its body, and on Bastion's side of the field was Water Dragon, a dragon made of… water, and the Trap Card Coffin Seller. __**ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 1000. ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 2600.**_

_**Bastion and Chazz's LP: 1250.**_

_And on Pat's side were two facedown monsters, two facedown cards, and one face up Defense Mode Big Shield Guardna, a man holding up a big shield. __**ATK/ 100 DEF/ 2600. **_

_Also on his side of the field was the face up Trap Card Skill Drain, which negating all monsters' effects._

_**Pat's LP: 2800.**_

_It was Bastion's move. "I'll begin with my Nobleman of Crossout! I remove from play one of your facedown monsters, and if it's a Flip Effect monster, we all remove from play that card in each of our decks."_

_A sword materialized, which zoomed towards Pat's second facedown, destroying it._

"_It wasn't a Flip Monster; it was my Skilled Dark Magician."_

"_And now, I'll attack your Big Shield Guardna!"_

_Water Dragon unleashed a watery blast towards Pat's Big Shield Guardna, destroying it as well._

"_And remember, my Coffin Seller Trap makes you lose 300 Life Points when a monster you control is destroyed!"_

_**Pat's LP: 2500.**_

"_Your move, Chazz."_

"_Good!" Chazz drew a card from his deck. "I'll get rid of my Armed Dragon LV7 to play Armed Dragon LV10!"_

_A red and brown dragon standing on its hind legs appeared, which had large black wings and a long tail. __**ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2000.**_

"_Next, I'll equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush, and you know what that means, Pat." Chazz smirked as his dragon began glowing a reddish color._

"_It now has the trample ability…" Pat mumbled._

"_Correct! Next I play Rising Air Current, which gives all WIND monsters a 500 Attack Point boost and a 400 Defense Point decrease!"_

_Strong winds began gusting around the field. (Armed Dragon LV10) __**ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 1600.**_

"_Go, LV10! Destroy his facedown!"_

_Armed Dragon LV10 shot a burst of flames from its mouth at Pat's facedown, which was a jumpsuit-wearing ninja holding two small blades with a red handkerchief around his neck. __**ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1000.**_

_The ninja was destroyed in a blazing inferno._

_**Pat's LP: 0000.**_

_**This Duel's Winners: BASTION AND CHAZZ!**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

His seventh loss… Although it was slightly his fault because he had gone easy on his foes… Three more and Pat would probably leave the island… And there were still two more duels he had done, now returning to haunt him…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Syrus Truesdale**_

_**LP: 8000**_

_**DUEL!**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_On Syrus' field: Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill, a red machine with a large silver drill on its nose and drills on its arms. __**ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2000. **_

_**Syrus' LP: 1300.**_

_Pat had one facedown monster, and nothing else._

_**Pat's LP: 6800.**_

_Syrus drew a card, beginning his turn._

"_Alright! First, I summon my Steamroid in attack mode!"_

_A steam engine with its front wheels for hands and back wheels for legs appeared. __**ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1800.**_

"_And now I activate Limiter Removal! This doubles all of my Machine monsters' Attack this turn!"_

_(Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill) __**ATK/ 6000 DEF/ 2000. **__(Steamroid) __**ATK/ 3600 DEF/ 1800.**_

"_So, Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill! Attack his facedown monster!"_

_Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill ran into Pat's facedown, which was a female, blue-skinned elf with long light yellow hair wearing a green dress with a white crown, Mystical Elf. __**ATK/ 800 DEF/ 2000.**_

_The female monster was destroyed._

"_And remember: my Jumbo Drill inflicts damage equal to the difference in his Attack and an attacked defending monster's Defense, so you lose 4000 points!"_

_**Pat's LP: 2800.**_

"_You gotta be kidding me…" Pat growled._

"_Go, Steamroid! Attack him directly!"_

_Steamroid ran into Pat, knocking him down._

_**Pat's LP: 0000.**_

_**This Duel's Winner: SYRUS TRUESDALE!**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

He'd even lost to Syrus Truesdale. Believe me, which would be like believing him, that stung. _A lot. _His final loss ever since his duel against bleach-brained Alexis was against, of all people, Jaden again.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Both players had an empty field; Pat had used Dark Hole and Heavy Storm, clearing the field totally._

_**Jaden's LP: 2150.**_

_**Pat's LP: 3800.**_

"_Alright! My draw, Pat!" Jaden shouted, drawing one card from his deck._

"_AWESOME! Time to play one of my best Elemental Heroes! Since I have the two correct Elemental Heroes in the Graveyard, I activate my Miracle Fusion!"_

_Jaden slid a Spell into his disk, and a purple fusion symbol appeared in the sky._

"_I remove from play my Heroes, Flame Wingman and Sparkman, to play Shining Flare Wingman!"_

_From the Fusion symbol appeared a green-skinned man wearing a silver-armored suit having large wings with yellow spheres in them, also having black gloves on his hands. __**ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2100.**_

"_He gains 300 points for each E-Hero in my Graveyard, so he gets nine hundred from my Avian, Bubbleman, and Burstinatrix!"_

_(Shining Flare Wingman) __**ATK/ 3300 DEF/ 2100.**_

"_This duel's done, bro! Now I play H-Heated Heart! This ups my Hero's points by 500!"_

_**Grr… He beat me… Again… **__Pat thought angrily._

_(Shining Flare Wingman) __**ATK/ 3800 DEF/ 2100.**_

"_Go, Shining Flare Wingman! End this duel!"_

_Shining Flare Wingman flew towards Pat, dove downwards, and slammed into the Ra Yellow harshly, knocking him onto his back._

_**Pat's LP: 0000.**_

_**This Duel's Winner: JADEN YUKI!**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"AAH!" Pat yelled, awaking abruptly from his nightmares.

Dark Magician Girl appeared beside him, groggy from sleep.

_**Mmm… Pat, what's the matter…? **_she asked, rubbing her left eye.

"Nothing… Dark Magician Girl… It's just, uh… I'm reliving my failures here at the Academy in my dreams…"

_**YOU FAILED SOME TESTS?!**_

"No. I mean my dueling failures…. Nine of them… And I told myself if I lost ten times… I'd leave for some other school."

_**But Pat! I don't wanna go! Me and Winged Kuriboh and Ojama Yellow and Ojama Green and Ojama Black and…**_

"Quit naming the Spirits. Get to it, girl."

_**Right. We all became friends really quickly! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!!!**_

"Listen… I don't have to leave yet. I said ten times; I must lose once more... If I for some reason wanna leave… Which I don't, because Alexis is here…"

_**Alexis? IS THIS SOMEONE I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT?! HUH?!**_

"Just go back to sleep, Dark Magician Girl… I got to get some sleep… In fact, in around a week the new year starts."

DMG disappeared, leaving Pat to his thoughts. For some reason, he had been alone… Ever since Justin's tournament victory…

…But even after nine, he still had _**one… more… loss… to remember.**_


	25. Duel of Destiny

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Duel of Destiny**

Another half hour and Pat was asleep. But still, his all-true nightmares didn't end… There was that one, certain _**OTHER DUEL**_ that he remembered…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**One Year and a Half Ago…**_

_Pat stood in front of a large, white-painted building with a large porch on the front. This was his own home. It was here that he was challenged by a mysterious foe… _

_This foe was Sartorious._

"_Hmm. I accept your challenge, Sartorious! Let's duel!"_

_Pat wore a black t-shirt underneath a dark blue jacket, with black pants and shoes. Sartorious wore his present attire. _

_Pat pulled a small machine out of his pocket and pressed a red button on it. The ground rumbled, and a large mechanical, square-shaped thing burst out of the ground, with twenty large squares in the center, which was green._

"_This is my personal duel arena. I hope it suits you." Pat smirked as both he and his opponent laid down their decks on their rectangular portions of the arena._

"_I hope your prepared to lose. I have foreseen your fate." Sartorious smirked. As both of them drew five cards._

"…_What? Oh, whatever."_

"_I see you do not believe in destiny, Pat…"_

_Pat frowned. "Like I would. Now here's how we'll determine who goes first: the stats on the third card in our hand. Whoever has a higher combined number goes first. What's yours?"_

_Sartorious smirked. Without looking, he said: "8000."_

"_WHOA. What kind of card… Never mind that. Mine has combined stats of 5500…"_

_**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Sartorious**_

_**LP: 8000**_

_**DUEL!**_

_Sartorious drew a sixth card from his deck, beginning his turn._

"_I place one card facedown, and then I summon Arcana Force One – The Magician."_

_On the field materialized a strange-looking humanoid creature with a white and black striped body, thin arms, and spiked shoulder cloth around his small head. __**ATK/ 1100 DEF/ 1100.**_

"_What kinda card is that?" Pat asked, somewhat insulted by the weak monster._

"_You'll see, Pat." Sartorious smirked._

_The Magician's card appeared over his head, spinning around slowly._

"_Say when you want the card to stop. The way it points determines its effect."_

_Pat growled, and shouted: "STOP!"_

_The card stopped upright._

"_Ah… Now when you activate a Spell Card, the Magician's Attack Points double!"_

_Pat growled. "Peachy. My turn, Sartorious!"_

_From his deck, Pat drew his sixth card._

"_I play this: Dark Jeroid!"_

_A dark blue scorpion-like monster appeared, with six curved arms reaching from behind its upright back, forming a large ribcage. __**ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1500.**_

"_Now I can lower your Magician's Attack Points by 800!"_

_Dark Jeroid shot a dark beam towards the Magician. __**ATK/ 200 DEF/ 1100.**_

"_Now, Jeroid! Attack his monster!"_

_Dark Jeroid ran towards the Magician, slashing him with his arms._

_**Sartorious' LP: 7000.**_

"_Not bad, Pat. Not many people have been able to inflict one point of damage to me on their first turn…"_

"_Oh, yeah? Well it gets worse, Sartorious! I place two cards facedown, and then I'll let you go."_

_Sartorious chuckled evilly as he drew a card._

"_Dark Jeroid cannot activate its effect again, so I can destroy it with this! Arcana Force Seven – The Chariot!"_

_A weird-looking brown creature with two black eyes and a tooth-covered lower jaw shaped like a watermelon with arms appeared. __**ATK/ 1700 DEF/ 1700.**_

_The Chariot's card appeared over him, and began to spin._

"_The same as with the Magician, Pat." Sartorious smirked. "Although, I already know it will stop face-up."_

_Pat rolled his eyes. "Okay, stop!"_

_The card ceased spinning… And was upwards._

"_What the?! Grr… It was just a coincidence." Pat muttered._

_Sartorious laughed. "Here is the Chariot's upright effect: When he destroys a monster by battle, I can special summon the destroyed monster to my side of the field! So, Chariot! Attack his Dark Jeroid!"_

_Chariot swung an arm towards Dark Jeroid._

"_I don't think so, Sartorious! I play my Magic Cylinder! This redirects your attack at you!"_

_Two golden and red cylinders appeared, redirecting the Chariot's strike at Sartorious._

"_I don't think so, Pat. I activate my facedown Trap Jammer! This negates one Trap you play in the Battle Phase!"_

_The cylinders disappeared, and the Chariot finished off Jeroid after turning around again._

_**Pat's LP: 7500.**_

"_And now, Dark Jeroid is summoned to my side of the field!"_

_The blue Fiend returned to Sartorious' side of the playing field. __**ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1500.**_

"_Of course, now I must lower a monster's Attack score… So, I choose him."_

_(Dark Jeroid) __**ATK/ 400 DEF/ 1500.**_

"_Your turn."_

_Pat drew a card from his deck. "Okay… I activate Brain Control to take control of your Chariot by paying 800 points!"_

_**Pat's LP: 6700.**_

_The Chariot was forced over to Pat's side of the field._

"_Now I tribute him to summon Summoned Skull!"_

_The Chariot disappeared, and was replaced by a demonic skeleton monster with red muscles, ram horns on its head, glowing green eyes, black claws, and dark blue wings with spikes at the tip. __**ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 1200.**_

"_Now, Summoned Skull! Attack Jeroid with Thunder Strike!"_

_With electricity crackling in-between its claws, Summoned Skull sent a large lightning bolt at Dark Jeroid, destroying it in a large explosion._

_**Sartorious' LP: 4900.**_

"_Urgh… I foresaw this, Pat. Do not think you can win yet." Sartorious said._

"_Whatever. Now, for my second Main Phase, I place three cards facedown, emptying my hand and ending my turn."_

_With now four facedown cards and a monster on his side of the field, Pat ended his turn._

"_My move!" Sartorious drew a card. "Hmm… I play Arcana Force Twelve – The Hangman by tributing the Chariot!"_

_The Chariot disappeared, and was replaced by a bluish humanoid creature hung from a tree limb. __**ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 2200.**_

_As with the previous Arcana Force cards, the Hangman's card began to spin._

"_Stop!" _

_It was facing downwards._

"_Perfect… I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, and you lose Life Points equal to its Attack Points! Say good-bye to your skull!"_

_The Hangman lashed out and hit Summoned Skull with its arms, slamming it into Pat._

_**Pat's LP: 4200.**_

"_Now, Hangman! Attack directly!"_

_The Hangman also hit Pat with an arm, knocking him to the ground._

_**Pat's LP: 2000.**_

"_Now I'll place four cards facedown."_

_Four facedown cards appeared on Sartorious' side of the field._

"…_Urgh…" Pat groaned. "M… My turn, Sartorious…"_

_Pat drew one card from his deck._

"_Okay, Sartorious… Prepare for this! First, I play my first facedown: Pot of Greed! I can draw two cards!"_

_Pat drew an extra two cards._

"_And then, I activate another facedown: Cheerful Coffin! I can discard up to three cards from my hand, but I'll just do two."_

_Pat placed two cards in his Graveyard, and then Cheerful Coffin._

"_Now, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Summoned Skull!"_

_Summoned Skull returned to the field. __**ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 1200.**_

"_And now… By removing Dark Jeroid and the two cards I removed from play, Newdoria and Snipe Hunter, I can special summon my ace card! Dark Necrofear!"_

_As three dark pillars of light flew up into the air, a demonic creature with a large blue head, small red eyes, and wearing a purple suit with gold buttons and different-colored spots and lines appeared, glowing a dark purple. __**ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 2800.**_

"_Now, Summoned Skull! Attack his Hangman! Lightning Strike!"_

_Summoned Skull blasted the Hangman with a lightning bolt, destroying it._

_**Sartorious' LP: 4600.**_

"_Now, Necrofear! Attack directly!"_

_Dark Necrofear shot a dark purple energy ball at Sartorious._

_**Sartorious' LP: 2400.**_

"_Not bad. I knew I was right when I chose you… But then, it was truly destiny that you would lose to me…" he smirked._

"_LOSE?! I'm only losing by 400 points, you idiot! And I have two of the strongest Fiends there are!"_

_Sartorious began to chuckle evilly. "I don't think you'll win, Pat… I know you won't… For now, it's my turn!"_

_Sartorious drew from his deck and smirked evilly, his eyes enlarging._

"_**Now, here is this duel's end!**__" Sartorious shouted. He began to glow a strange white color._

"…_What the…?" Pat mumbled, shocked by the strange aura._

"_**I activate three of my facedown cards: the Spiritual Lord, the Material Lord, and the Sky Lord!**__"_

_The three facedown cards flipped face-up. The leftmost, the Material Lord, formed a towering brown light, the Spiritual Lord, the center card, projected a pillar of blue light, and the right card, the Sky Lord, summoned a high green light._

"_**And now, by sending all three to the Graveyard, I can summon the ultimate Arcana Force monster! Come forth! ARCANA FORCE EXTRA – THE LIGHT RULER!**__"_

_The three pillars of light disappeared, and in their place appeared a gigantic brown monster with a scorpion-shaped body, having two heads instead of claws stretched out on two long necks sprouting from its back, one being a dragon's head with a blue circle on it, the other more claw-like, two other arms, with real pinchers on them, having silver claws, three purple spheres in its center body, yellow lines around its center body as well, and a long tail. __**ATK/ 4000 DEF/ 4000.**_

"_HOLY CRUD!" Pat screamed._

_Again, Arcana Force Extra's card appeared over its head._

"_Argh… Stop!" Pat said after thirty seconds of spinning._

_The card was upright._

"_**Here is Arcana Force Extra's effect: when he destroys a monster by battle, I can return one monster from my Graveyard to my hand. So, Extra, attack his Skull!**__"_

_Arcana Force Extra shot a beam of light energy, destroying Dark Necrofear._

_**Pat's LP: 500.**_

"_**I end my turn, without using Extra's effect.**__"_

_Pat groaned as he drew a card. But as he did, his mind was clouded by pure whiteness._

_**Urgh!**__ he groaned in his head.__** I can't… See my cards… What's… Happening… To me…?**_

_He shook his head and cleared his thoughts and sight. "I switch my Necrofear to defense mode."_

_Dark Necrofear put its arms up in a defensive position._

"…_That's all…"_

_Sartorious laughed evilly as he drew his next card. "__**This duel is over now! I activate my last facedown card: Meteorain! My Arcana Force Extra – The Light Ruler can now pierce through a defending monster for the turn! Extra, destroy his Necrofear with Light of Destruction! End this duel NOW!**__"_

_Arcana Force Extra shot another beam of light from its draconic mouth, piercing through Necrofear and hitting Pat to the ground below._

"_NO!" he screamed._

_**Pat's LP: 0000.**_

_**This Duel's Winner: SARTORIOUS!**_

_Pat groaned as he realized he had lost. But then he lost his senses for a moment…_

…_**I can't see… What's happening to me…?!**__ he thought._

_When he regained his senses, he saw Sartorious standing over him._

"_Well, Pat, you lost, and I have won. Anything you would like to say?"_

_Suddenly, Pat's eyes flashed white for a second. "Yes… I'd like to say that losing to you was destined… How foolish of me to fight back… __**Master Sartorious.**__"_

_Sartorious let out an evil laugh as Pat stood up smirking…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Pat awoke with a scream, sweat dripping down his head.

"Not again… Three dreams in a row… That last one was the worst… I gotta tell Alexis or someone about this… Argh…"

PM: Do not mention the wait; I had a heck of a time getting the info about the Arcana Force cards. Now you know how Pat joined the Society. And now, the updates will continue. I promise.


	26. Pat VS Justin Pt 1: Warrior Vs Fiend

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Ultimate Duel: Pat VS Justin Pt. 1: Warrior VS Fiend**

It was the next day at Duel Academy, after classes had ended, about three in the afternoon. Pat was up in the northern portion of the island, as usual, with only his thoughts, his Duel Disk, and several decks accompanying him. But the mind-destroying silence was about to be broken.

"Like the new clothes, Pat?" asked a voice.

It was Justin's; Pat looked up to see he was FINALLY out of his Blue-Eyes suit, and was now wearing a blue buttoned jacket with white trim and buttons, a ground-dragging bottom split into two rectangular strips, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

"J…? Where'd you get an Obelisk Blue uniform…?" Pat asked.

"I won the Genex Tournament, Pat! That means I'm in the Obelisk Blue Dorm!"

Pat let his mouth drop, his face beginning to show bits of anger…

And then…

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!**_"

"Sheesh, loudmouth. Yes, I know. I'm amazed myself."

Pat stood up and grabbed Justin's shoulders. "…You are in Obelisk Blue… And I'm _not_, huh…?"

"Uh, yeah… I can ask Crowler if he can put you in Blue, but I don't know with him…" Justin sweat dropped.

"GRR! NO! FORGET CROWLER! YOU AND I… WILL DUEL FOR THE TITLE OF THIS SCHOOL'S KING!"

"…What?"

"_**You and I shall Duel a Match Game for the title of the school champion. Use your better deck, your Warrior Deck… You can swap in-between games, however.**_" Pat growled, gritting his teeth.

"Fine, then. You and I haven't duel under… _Usual _terms, AKA in a tournament or Match Duel… For a long time."

Pat smirked and began walking away. "…Meet me at the duel dome tomorrow at noon. Tomorrow's Saturday, so no school. I'll be sure everyone can watch your demise…"

Justin stared at Pat as his friend walked away. "…He's never been like this… He must be jealous that I'm in Blue, yet we're of the same level dueling-wise…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The campus building's stadium was packed with everyone, from the Blues to the Yellows to the Reds; even the different Dorm's advisors were in the audience, along with Sheppard and numerous other important people. Justin and Pat stood in the dueling ring, Pat now in his Ra Yellow uniform for the first time in months.

"Why are you back in that thing, Pat?" Justin asked.

"Hmph. Once this Match Game is done, you'll be back in your own Ra Yellow suit, Justin, and _I'll _have an Obelisk Blue outfit! NOW LET'S DUEL, JUSTIN CHEEK!" Pat growled, both activating their Duel Disks.

Back up in the audience…

"Hmm, who to cheer for, I wonder… Heh-heh-heh." cackled Crowler to himself.

He clearly didn't see Jaden and Syrus below him.

"You know, Crowler, we can hear you, and they probably can too." Jaden said.

"Yeah, I don't think you wanna duel Pat again." Syrus added.

"Oh, please. I could easily defeat him now. He just got lucky…"

Pat looked up towards Crowler, and shouted: "I can hear you, NURSE!"

Crowler screamed and instantly shut up.

**MATCH GAME**

**Duel: 1**

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Justin Cheek**

**LP: 8000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll make the first move, Justin." Pat said as both drew five cards, him a sixth.

"Heh-heh. First, I play Metal Fiend Sanctuary! This lets me play a Metal Fiend Token in attack mode!"

A silver creature with a segmented body appeared. **ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0.**

_Attack mode?_ Justin thought.

"Now I summon Blade Fiend in attack mode!"

A black-skinned fiendish creature with red eyes and a purple cloak appeared. **ATK/ 1850 DEF/ 1000.**

"And now, I'll end my turn."

Justin drew another card from his deck, adding it to his hand.

"Since you have two monsters on the field, I can Special Summon The Fiend Megacyber!"

A man wearing a golden and black coat with a thick golden mask on his head appeared. **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 1200.**

"I place one card facedown. And remember, I can still summon this: my Dark Blade!"

A facedown card and a person with two swords in black armor appeared beside The Fiend Megacyber. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1500.**

"Go, Fiend Megacyber! Crush his Blade Fiend!"

The Fiend Megacyber sent a black-colored energy ball from its hands towards Blade Fiend.

"Heh… I activate my Blade Fiend's ability! By paying 500 Life Points, I can negate an attack against him!"

**Pat's LP: 7500.**

Blade Fiend shielded himself with his sword.

"Grr… Dark Blade, attack his Metal Fiend Token!"

Dark Blade ran towards Pat's Token and slashed it into metal fragments. The metallic shrapnel flew towards Justin, hitting him.

"YOW!"

**Justin's LP: 6200.**

"What… Why did I lose the points?!"

"Battle damage from a battle with my Metal Fiend Token is reflected to my opponent. So, I guess I'll go now…" Pat smirked, drawing a card.

"I activate Card Destruction! We both discard our hands and draw the same amount we discarded! So, I discard four… You discard four… And we both draw four."

Pat and Justin placed their hands in the Graveyard and drew four cards.

"I discarded a Dandylion, so two Fluff Tokens appear." Justin said.

Two fluff monsters appeared. **ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0.**

"All right. I now place a card facedown, and offer _your _two monsters, of course not your Tokens because I can't… as a tribute to play Lava Golem!"

"WHAT?!"

Justin's monsters disappeared, and a large monster with an orange and black lava body, with a chained cage attached to its neck, which Justin was in. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500.**

"Desperate, eh?" Justin asked.

"No. When your Standby Phases come by, you lose 1000 Life Points! And now, I attack your Fluff Token with my monster!"

Blade Fiend jumped for Justin's Fluff Token, when the blonde interrupted.

"I activate Negate Attack! This stops your attack and ends your Battle Phase!"

A see-through shield stopped Blade Fiend's attack.

"Grr… I end my turn with a facedown."

Justin drew one card. A small portion of Lava Golem's body dripped onto him, causing him to cry out in pain.

**Justin's LP: 5200.**

"Hmm… Pat, you're a knucklehead, no offense."

"MUCH TAKEN!"

"…Anyway, I tribute Lava Golem and my Fluff Tokens to play this: my Gilford the Lightning!"

Gilford appeared behind Justin. _**Oh, huzzah!**_

He then appeared on the field, his sword crackling with lightning. **ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 1400.**

"Since I tributed three monsters, yours are destroyed! Go for it, Gilford!"

Gilford the Lightning sent a blue blast of lightning at Pat's Blade Fiend, destroying it.

"Now, Gilford! Attack him directly with Electro-Sword Slash!"

Gilford began to jump towards Pat, his sword crackling once more.

"I don't think so… Go, Nightmare Wheel!" shouted the brown-haired teen. His facedown card lifted up, revealing a Trap.

"This card prevents your Gilford the Lightning from attacking, and it can't even change its battle position! Oh, yeah… And during my Standby Phases, you lose 500 points! So, my turn."

Pat drew a card, and a small bolt of lightning from Gilford hit Justin.

**Justin's LP: 4700.**

_**Forgive me, Justin.**_

"It's okay, Gilford… I have a plan to win anyway…"

"Now to continue with this duel. I play Pot of Greed, so I draw twice."

Pat drew two cards.

"Now I activate two Cost Downs. I discard two cards, lowering my monster's level by 4… You're about to meet Dark Warrior from Another Realm!"

A black-cloaked humanoid creature wielding an enormous sword with a dark purple center appeared. **ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 2000.**

"And here's his effect: when he battles a LIGHT monster, AKA your Gilford, he gains 700 Attack points during the Damage Step. So, Dark Warrior, DESTROY GILFORD THE LIGHTNING!"

Dark Warrior ran towards Gilford and slashed him. **ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 2000.**

"No… Gilford…" Justin gasped.

**Justin's LP: 4000.**

"Heh-heh-heh… I'll end my turn."

Justin let out a low growl as he drew his next card. "Hmm… I activate Premature Burial and Monster Reborn, allowing me to bring back Blade Knight and Gilford the Lightning!"

**Justin's LP: 3200.**

Blade Knight and Gilford returned. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1500. ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 1400.**

"And now… I tribute both to play my first powerhouse Warrior…"

_**OH CRUD! **_Pat thought.

"I tribute Gilford the Lightning and Blade Knight to summon… _**GILFORD THE LEGEND!**_"

Justin's two monsters disappeared, and their places were taken my a large, muscular man wearing a light brown warrior's outfit wielding an enormous, thick sword with a golden stripe down the center. **ATK/ 2600 DEF/ 2000.**

"Here's the catch, Pat. When you used Card Destruction, I discarded three Equip Spells: Axe of Despair, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, and Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade. I can equip every one to Gilford now!"

Gilford the Legend's large sword was replaced by a long, thin sword, and in his other hand was now a brown, silver-bladed axe. In a weaponry belt around his waist was a small gray sword with red markings on it.

"Oh, boy… That's 1000 for Axe… 300 for Phoenix Blade… And 800 for Murasame Blade… So that's… _**2100 EXTRA POINTS?!**_" Pat screamed.

(Gilford the Legend) **ATK/ 4700 DEF/ 2000.**

"And now from my hand I activate one last Equip Spell: Anti-Dark Dagger!"

Another sword, a glowing white one, appeared in Gilford's weapon belt.

"When attacking a DARK monster, he gains 1000 Attack points! So, Gilford… Attack his Dark Warrior!"

(Gilford the Legend) **ATK/ 5700 DEF/ 2000.**

Gilford ran towards Pat's Dark Warrior. (Dark Warrior) **ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 2000.**

Gilford sliced through Dark Warrior like a hot knife through warmed-up butter.

(Gilford) **ATK/ 4700 DEF/ 2000.**

**Pat's LP: 5300.**

"I end my turn now." Justin said.

Pat drew another card. "Uh… I… Can't do… Anything…"

Justin drew a card from his deck and placed it in his Spell/ Trap Zone. "This duel is mine, Pat. I activate my last Equip Spell: Legendary Blade! I can only use it on Gilford, but it juices him up by 300 for each Equip Spell on him. So, that's 1500 including his newest weapon!"

(Gilford the Legend) **ATK/ 6200 DEF/ 2000.**

"This is gonna hurt, Pat… Sorry… But Gilford! Attack him directly!"

Gilford jumped towards Pat and slammed his sword into him with immense power, knocking Pat to his knees.

"URGH!"

**Pat's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: JUSTIN CHEEK!**

"…Ugh… I'd better change my deck now…" Pat growled, grabbing a Deck Box red in color.

"Well, here's Match Duel number 2…" Justin sighed, placing a different deck into his Duel Disk.


	27. Pat VS Justin Pt 2: FIRE Vs Six Samurai

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Ultimate Duel: Pat VS Justin Pt. 2: FIRE VS the Six Samurais **

Justin and Pat took their spots again, new decks in their Duel Disks and five cards in their hands.

"I warn you, Pat; I have yet to test out this deck. I just put it together two days ago." Justin said.

"HMPH! Whatever, you fool."

**MATCH GAME**

**Duel: 2**

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Justin Cheek**

**LP: 8000**

**DUEL!**

"I'll start off again." Pat said, drawing a card.

"I place one monster facedown and another card facedown, and activate two Spells: Ookazi and Final Flame! Combined, you lose a total of 1400 Life Points."

Two large red flames shot towards Justin and hit him.

**Justin's LP: 6400.**

"That's all? My move, then…" Justin said, drawing a card from his deck.

"Here we go. I play Marauding Captain!"

A warrior wielding two swords in a silver armor outfit with a silver cloak appeared. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 400.**

"Now I can play a Level 4 Warrior from my hand. And I choose The Six Samurai – Zanji!"

A brown and red-armored warrior with a long black spear attacked to his back appeared. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1300.**

"Go, Six Samurai – Zanji! Attack his facedown!"

Zanji threw his spear at Pat's facedown, which was a green turtle with a silver UFO on its back. It exploded.

"That was my UFO Turtle. Since it was destroyed by battle, I can summon a FIRE monster with 1500 or less points. And I select a second UFO Turtle!"

Another turtle with a UFO shell appeared. **ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1200.**

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, then…" Justin said.

Pat drew a card and placed it on the field. "I summon Blazing Inpachi!"

A burning robot appeared. **ATK/ 1850 DEF/ 0.**

"UFO Turtle, destroy his Marauding Captain now!"

UFO Turtle spun into Marauding Captain, destroying it.

**Justin's LP: 6200.**

"Go, Inpachi! Attack his Six Samurai!"

Blazing Inpachi let loose a barrage of fireballs at Six Samurai – Zanji, destroying him in a blazing inferno.

**Justin's LP: 6150.**

"One facedown concludes my turn."

Justin began his turn. "Okay… First I play Monster Reborn to summon my Six Samurai – Zanji again!"

The black and red-armored spear-holder reappeared. **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1300.**

"And now, since I have a Six Samurai monster, I can Special Summon this: Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

A man wearing a black robe with elbow-length gloves and large boots holding a long sword in his left hand appeared. **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 800.**

"Go, Grandmaster! Attack his UFO Turtle!"

Grandmaster of the Six Samurai began dashing for UFO Turtle, his sword in a striking position.

"I don't think so, Justin! I play my Trap Card: Magic Cylinder! You lose Life Points equal to your Grandmaster's Attack points!"

Justin growled as two gold and red cups appeared, sucking Grandmaster in. The other spat him out, slamming him into Justin.

**Justin's LP: 4050.**

"Heh-heh-heh…" Pat smirked.

_Hmmm… Pat's acting rather serious… I know he want a promotion to Obelisk Blue, but… _Justin thought, but then he continued his turn with:

"Zanji, attack his Turtle!"

Zanji tossed his spear at UFO Turtle.

"Here goes my other facedown: Sakuretsu Armor! Your Zanji is eliminated!"

Black fiendish armor appeared on Zanji, which exploded, destroying him.

_GIMME A BREAK! _Justin growled in his head.

Pat smirked and said: "What's the matter, Justin? Upset that your new deck can't beat me? Heh-heh… My turn."

Pat drew his next card. "Okay… First, I play Molten Destruction!"

The field became a slowly erupting volcano.

"All FIRE monsters get a 500 Attack point boost and a 400 Defense point decrease!"

(UFO Turtle) **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 800. **(Blazing Inpachi) **ATK/ 2350 DEF/ 0.**

"And now… I place one card facedown, and then I tribute my Blazing Inpachi and discard all cards in my hand to play Infernal Incinerator!"

Blazing Inpachi disappeared as Pat emptied his hand. In front of Pat was now a brown-gray fiendish, insect-like creature with a red underbelly and long tail, having spikes protruding from its back. **ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 1800.**

Molten Destruction took affect. **ATK/ 3300 DEF/ 1400.**

And now, for each of your monsters, he gains 200 points, so he gets 200. But then he loses 500 because I have a monster besides him, so he basically loses 300."

(Infernal Incinerator) **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 1400.**

"BUT! I activate my facedown card, the Quick-Play Spell Fiery Destruction! I tribute one FIRE monster, UFO Turtle, to destroy one monster on the field. So, I choose your only card, Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

UFO Turtle disappeared, causing Justin's strongest monster to erupt in flames.

(Infernal Incinerator) **ATK/ 3300 DEF/ 1400.**

"Go, Incinerator! Attack Justin directly!"

Infernal Incinerator ran toward Justin, stopping a few feet before him and slashing him with its sharp claws.

"YOW!" he shrieked.

**Justin's LP: 750.**

"Okay, now that really stings…" Justin groaned, looking at a bruise on his arm from Pat's direct assault.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh… I love it when I make my foes feel pain…" Pat smirked, his face growing manic.

"…What…?" Justin asked, noticing Pat's manic and… Slightly disturbing look.

"GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK! And now, since it was put into the Graveyard by a card effect, I can activate this Spell Card from my Graveyard : Flame of the Phoenix! I destroy one card on my side of the field to inflict damage to you equal to that monster's Level multiplied by three hundred! Since my Incinerator is Level 6, you lose 1800 points!"

Infernal Incinerator disappeared, its red-colored "soul energy" flying towards Justin and hitting him to the ground.

"Crud…" he groaned.

**Justin's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: PAT McCLINTOCK!**

Justin muttered a few things and said: "Let's take a little break, Pat… I can't duel anymore…"

Pat frowned and said: "Fine. We will continue in one hour. My… Hmm…"

Dark Magician Girl appeared beside Pat's head. _**I'm glad my talk with you got through your thick skull, Pat. Use your Spellcaster Deck! Please!**_

"Okay."

…_But who said your talk got through…? _

"My Spellcaster Deck vs. your Blue-Eyes Deck. Hmm… Just like it was ten years ago, in Kaiba and Yugi's dueling era."

Justin smirked and nodded, the two departing from the dueling arena to prepare… FOR THE FINAL GAME!


	28. Pat VS Justin Pt 3: Yugi Vs Kaiba?

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Ultimate Duel: Pat VS Justin Pt. 3: Spellcaster VS Dragon; Dark Magician VS Blue-Eyes; Yugi VS Kaiba**

_An hour later…_

Pat and Justin approached each other, Justin in his Blue-Eyes outfit and Pat in his dark shadow outfit.

Meanwhile, as the two prepared for the match of the millennium, Jaden and Syrus conversed with one another.

"This duel is gonna be sweet!" Jaden grinned. "It'll be just like when the best duelists in the world dueled! As if Pat was Yugi Moto and Justin was Seto Kaiba!"

"If you ask me…" Bastion said, who was sitting behind them in a row above, with Tyranno beside him. "I'd say that, by attitude, Pat should have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon deck. He acts just like Seto Kaiba himself would, and Justin acts like Yugi Moto most of the time. He is never mean or cruel, is nice to everyone but his enemies, and never treats his cards like trash. However, Pat, on the other hand…"

Bastion sweat-dropped as several thoughts entered his head, most of Pat comically acting bad or evil.

"…Is arrogant, mean, selfish, cruel, disrespectful, and… would like to be, at least… evil… As well as…"

If only he had known Alexis was right behind him…

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT PAT, MISAWA?!" Several red anger crosses were pulsing on her head.

"AAH! Nothing, nothing! Wait… You mean you two are still…"

Chazz was also beside Bastion, and he muttered a few… Uh, how should I put this for the young readers…? …Unspeakable words… about Pat.

"I HEARD THAT PRINCETON!" Alexis yelled, smacking both him and Bastion to death.

"…" Jaden and Syrus sweat dropped.

Alexis finally stopped, panting heavily. The two… Uh, victims'… faces were red from all the hand marks.

"…" Jaden and Syrus sweat-dropped again.

"…You know, Bastion does have a point…" Tyranno whispered, fortunately avoiding Alexis' hearing.

"I'll start this out in an obvious manner, Justin… It's time to duel!" Pat said, trying to sound like Yugi Moto would.

"What is with all the original series puns in this chapter…?" Justin muttered.

"…"

**MATCH GAME**

**Duel: 3**

**Duel Setup: Yugi Moto vs. Seto Kaiba… Err, I mean…**

_**Real **_**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Justin Cheek**

**LP: 8000**

**DUEL!**

The two combatants drew their cards.

"All right. I'll begin this duel with this!" Pat shouted, drawing an extra from his deck. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!"

A man wearing a black robe wielding a long black scepter appeared. **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1700.**

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Kaiba… DANG IT…! _Justin _drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

_Knowing him, this deck is modeled after Yugi's, so I'm sure his first facedown is Magic Cylinder or Mirror Force…_

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon, eliminating your first facedown."

A strong wind whipped up, eliminating Pat's first facedown card. This also caused one jewel on Skilled Dark Magician's scepter to glow red…

_There goes Magic Cylinder…_

"And next, I'll summon Lord of D.!"

A man wearing a dark blue cloak with a yellow-brown draconic hood appeared. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1100.**

"Next I play Pot of Greed, which… Uh, you know what it does."

Justin drew two more cards, making another jewel on S. Dark Magician's scepter glow.

"Now, prepare! I activate not one, but two Flute of Summoning Dragons! I can summon two Dragons with one Flute, so I can play four with two of them! Come forth, Kaiser Glider…"

A golden dragon with folded wings appeared. **ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 2200.**

"And three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

A trio of large shining dragons with bluish-white scales, pointed triangular appendages on their cheeks, and spiked wings appeared. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500.**

"A one-hit KO…?!" Bastion cried out.

Still, no one noticed that the three jewels Skilled Dark Magician's scepter was now glowing red…

"Go, Kaiser Glider! Destroy his Skilled Dark Magician!"

Kaiser Glider sent a yellow beam of energy from its mouth towards Pat's monster.

"You've triggered my Trap Card, Justin! Activate Mirror Force!"

"NO!"

A shiny barrier reflected Kaiser Glider's blast back at all of Justin's monsters, destroying them all.

"Oh…" Justin gasped at the sight of his three Blue-Eyes being destroyed. "…I have no more cards. You go."

Pat drew his next card.

"Now, since my Skilled Dark Magician has three, actually four Spell Counters on him from the four Spells you played… I can play Dark Magician from my hand, deck, or Graveyard! So come on out… DARK MAGICIAN!"

Skilled Dark Magician raised his scepter in the air, then disappeared. The monster that took its place was the famous Dark Magician, a man wearing a purple-armored magician's suit with a pointy hat and a split, double-sided cloth dropping from his waist to his shoes. In his hand he held a long green scepter with a pointy end. **ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2100.**

"And now I activate this Spell Card: Dark Magic Calling! Since I have Dark Magician on the field… I can play his feminine form from my hand!"

DMG appeared behind him. _**YAAAAAY!**_

Dark Magician's green scepter began casting out a green glow, and Dark Magician Girl appeared beside him. **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1700.**

Syrus also cheered. "YAY! THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!"

DMG looked at him with a sweat-drop. _**Sorry, I'm taken. Kinda.**_

"And here we go, Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician! First, the latter shall strike you directly."

Dark Magician began charging a black energy ball at the tip of his scepter.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

He fired it off at Justin, knocking him back a few feet.

**Justin's LP: 5500.**

"And now, Dark Magician Girl! Go for it, cutie!"

DMG also charged up an energy ball at the tip of her wand, albeit dark red-brown.

_**He called me cutie… Hee-hee…**_ she smiled.

"ATTACK! Murky Burning!"

Dark Magician Girl fired off the ball in the form of a brown-red blast, striking Justin.

"UGH!"

**Justin's LP: 3500.**

"…Pat… Have mercy…" he groaned.

"…Eh?"

"…Give me two turns to recuperate… You always did that when we… Were… Kids…" Justin got to his feet, in pain clearly.

"…" Pat's face began showing signs of worry for once, several thoughts returning to his head that he hadn't thought of in years…

_Flashback; Six Years Ago…_

_**Justin's LP: 6800.**_

_**Pat's LP: 3500.**_

"_Okay, Pat! I activate my Dark Hole Spell Card, destroying all monsters on the field!" cried out a ten-year old Justin. Both he and Pat were dueling, on a table using duel mats._

"_Aw, phooey." Pat said, as he and Justin placed all of their monsters on the Graveyard place._

"_I end my turn."_

"_Good… My move!" Pat drew a card._

"_Since I have three Fiends in the Graveyard, I remove them from play to summon Dark Necrophear!"_

_Pat tossed away three cards, and placed an orange card in a vacant monster zone._

_**Dark Necrophear's ATK/DEF: 2200/2800.**_

"_Next I play Witch's Apprentice, which ups all DARK monster's attack by 500 and lowers LIGHT monster's attack by 400!"_

_Pat placed another card on a Monster zone._

_**Witch's Apprentice's ATK/DEF: 550/500.**_

_**Dark Necrophear's ATK/DEF: 2700/2800.**_

_**Witch's Apprentice's ATK/DEF: 1050/500.**_

"_Now, I attack you with them both!"_

_Pat grabbed a small paper sword from his pocket and placed it on Necrophear, then threw it at Justin. He did the same with Witch's Apprentice._

"_That's kinda gets annoying, Pat." Justin groaned._

_**Justin's LP: 3150.**_

"_My turn, Pat!" Justin drew a card from his deck. "Umm… I place this facedown."_

_He placed one monster in facedown defense mode._

"…_That's all…? Hmm…" Pat drew from his deck again. "Tell ya what, J: I'll give you two free turns after this. I don't attack at all."_

_Justin smiled happily. "Gee, thanks, Pat!"_

"_But for now, I play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!"_

_The brown-haired duelist placed another monster on the field. _

_**La Jinn's ATK/DEF: 2300/1000.**_

"_I attack your facedown with Necrophear!"_

_Justin flipped his monster face up. "It's Yomi Ship! Since it's destroyed, I can eliminate the card that destroyed it! So Necrophear is toast!"_

_The two placed the battle-involved monsters in the Graveyard._

"_A direct attack by my Witch end my turn."_

_**Justin's LP: 2000.**_

"_Okay." Justin picked up a card from his deck. "I summon Vorse Raider!"_

_He played a yellow card. "I attack your Witch with him."_

_Pat placed his monster in the Graveyard, wrote down his new Life Points, and continued the duel…_

_End Flashback_

"…Hmm… Okay, Justin." Pat's face showed kindness and happiness for the first time in a long time. "After your next turn, no attacks on my part for two."

"Thanks…" Justin drew a card.

Meanwhile, up in the audience…

"Oh my gosh, Sy!" Jaden cried out. "Pat was nice!"

"You know what that means, Jay?"

"Uh-huh…"

"IT'S THE SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!" the two yelled, causing everyone else in the stadium to sweat drop.

"…" Justin stared at the two. "Okay… Back to reality and the realm where non-stupidity reigns…" He laughed to himself at his own comment.

"Funny." Pat said, his serious and evil look returning.

"Hmm… I place one monster facedown."

Pat drew his next card as a facedown monster appeared. "I'll end my turn without doing anything. Your two free turns begin now."

Justin grinned and drew. "I place this card facedown."

Pat drew again. "I play Gemini Elf!"

Two female monsters in purple and blue dresses with blond hair appeared. **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 900.**

"I end my turn, also ending your free turns."

Justin nodded. "Okay…"

_I need that one monster… The best Blue-Eyes monster not counting attack points…_ he thought.

"…ALRIGHT! I activate my facedown card: Dragon's Mirror! I remove my Blue-Eyes White Dragons from play to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

A giant three-headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared from a mirror. **ATK/ 4500 DEF/ 3800.**

"And now, I send him to the Graveyard to summon this…"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate disappeared.

"THE BLUE-EYES SHINING DRAGON!"

In its place was a sleeker, shinier blue dragon with spiky appendages coming from the sides of its heads, a blue circle on its head, spiky, solid blue "feathers" sprouting out from the tips of its wings, and large sharp claws on its hands and feet. **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500.**

"He gains 300 points for every Dragon in my Graveyard… So… Kaiser Dragon and Ultimate… that's it."

(Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon) **ATK/ 3600 DEF/ 2500.**

"Go, Shining Dragon! Attack his Dark Magician Girl!"

Blue-Eyes Shining sent a glowing white and blue beam out at Dark Magician Girl.

_**AAH!**_

**Pat's LP: 6400.**

"Oh, man…" Pat groaned.

DMG appeared behind him, bruises on her skin.

_**Mommy… **_she groaned.

"My turn!" Pat shouted, drawing a card.

"Hmm… I switch my Dark Magician to defense mode."

Dark Magician placed his scepter into a defending position.

Justin drew a card from his deck and activated it. "I activate Shining Thunderbolt! I can only use it when Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon is on my side of the field. It destroys all monsters besides him on the field, but he can't attack. My facedown monster is a Dragon, so he gains points."

Blue-Eyes Shining sent a blue thunderbolt out from its wings, eliminating Justin's other monster and Pat's Dark Magician.

(Blue-Eyes Shining) **ATK/ 3600 DEF/ 2500.**

"Okay, then. I draw! And then, I'll do this: place one monster facedown."

One facedown monster materialized, and Justin drew another card.

"This is it… I place one card facedown, and I'll attack your monster with my Blue-Eyes!"

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon sent another blue beam at Pat's monster, causing the Ra Yellow to draw one card from his deck, beginning another turn.

"I place another monster facedown!"

Justin extracted another card from his deck slot. "I summon Luster Dragon!"

A blue dragon with thin wings appeared. **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1600.**

"And now I use my facedown card: Dragon's Rage! All of my Dragons now have the trample or pierce ability, and of course you know what that means, Pat. So, Luster Dragon, attack his monster!"

Luster Dragon flew towards Pat's monster and slashed it.

"My card had 1200 Defense points, so I lose 700…"

**Pat's LP: 5700.**

"And now, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon… ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"

Blue-Eyes Shining delivered another bluish-white blast to Justin's opponent, this time directly.

"AGH!" Pat cried out as he fell to the floor.

**Pat's LP: 2100.**

"Ugh… M-My turn…" Pat groaned, drawing one more card.

"I…I summon this in attack mode, since I'll be safe doing that… Another Skilled Dark Magician."

A black-robed magician appeared. **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1700.**

"…I'm doomed…."

"Okay! Here… We… GO!" Justin said, drawing a card.

"Pat, I'm sorry, but this duel and match is over. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, attack his Skilled Dark Magician! Shining Lightning Blaze!"

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon sent from its mouth another blue and white beam, destroying Skilled Dark Magician.

**Pat's LP: 400.**

"Luster Dragon, end this duel."

Luster Dragon sent a fiery blast towards Pat, knocking him down to his knees again.

**Pat's LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: JUSTIN CHEEK!**

**This Match Game's Victor: JUSTIN CHEEK!**

"…" Pat was silent, the reality of the situation filling his head. "…I lost… Congrats, Justin… You shall remain in Obelisk Blue. I shall stay in Ra Yellow."

Justin and Pat left the room, as did the audience.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Pat's Room_

Pat sadly began typing up an email on his Academy PDA to Alexis.

_Dear Alexis…_

…_I only have the courage to tell this to you, and no one else, my dear… I am leaving Duel Academy… One week from now. If you will allow it, I would like to meet you tonight somewhere… Perhaps the campus building? It will be our last meeting together, alone… I'm sorry to deliver this news to you… And please do not begrudge me for this… I will tell you details later._

_Your love, Pat_

A small tear dripped from Pat's eye as he pressed the send button.

PM: Up in one of the first paragraphs is "match of the millenium". That is the name of the five episodes from the original series where Yugi dueled Pegasus.


	29. One Last Meeting

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: One Last Meeting…**

_10:00 PM, Campus Building_

Pat and Alexis approached each other on the path to the campus building. Both had teary eyes as their walks became sprints. When they finally met in the middle of the path, they embraced each other.

"Pat… Why do you have to leave… WHY?!" Alexis cried.

"I'll tell you… Alexis, you don't know this, but, when I came here, to Duel Academy, I made a vow to myself… If I lost ten times, I would leave for some other school."

"You've only lost… Let's see… Justin and Jaden, so one… You lost to me twice, so that's two… And a match against Justin… That's only five."

Pat placed his arm around Alexis, his hand resting on her shoulder. "…They aren't the only ones… I've lost to Jaden twice after my tag duel with you against him and J… Syrus… Bastion and Chazz, two-on-one… And actually, another time to you, remember? That's a grand total of eleven times, Lex… Forgive me, but I must…"

Alexis' eyes began to water, and she threw her arms around Pat and cried into his chest.

"Pat… I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!"

Pat let out a soft growl. "I don't want to, either… Lex…"

The two hugged each other once more before parting for the night.

_I have to tell Jaden and the others…_thought the female Obelisk Blue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The Next Day_

Pat's door burst open. It was Saturday, so school wasn't in. There was also a one-week break since, in one week, the day after Pat's designated leave day, the new year began.

"So, Pat…" said Justin. He had kicked open the door, with Bastion, Tyranno, Jaden, Syrus, Atticus, Alexis, and even Chazz and Crowler behind him.

"You're leaving, Pat?! Why?!" Jaden asked.

"…Didn't Lex tell you…?" Pat muttered.

Alexis blushed, and Bastion stepped into the room. "Pat, you're the top Ra Yellow; you shouldn't be ashamed of ten losses!"

"Um… Eleven." Atticus added.

"Thanks for the reminders, Atticus…" Pat growled, trying to push through the crowd.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T, McCLINTOCK!" Crowler shouted, grabbing him. "I may dislike you, but you're one of the best students here!"

"…Just why am I here? I'm missing my Saturday shows…" Chazz mumbled.

"BECAUSE I MADE YOU COME HERE, CHAZZ!" Alexis yelled. "Pat, we're not letting you leave, got it?!"

"…Why didn't anyone protest against me leaving last year…?" Chazz muttered.

"No one likes you, Chazz. Is that sufficient?" Pat growled, exiting the room and the building.

"…" Chazz blinked. "Sheesh. Sensitive."

"There's no stopping him now…" Jaden sighed sadly.

"There's still a week! We can stop him! We have to…" Alexis said, her voice breaking. Justin wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

Suddenly, Mindy and Jasmine approached the group. "Well… We got a few ideas…" said Jasmine. Mindy let out a giggle.

"…" Alexis blinked, and then frowned at the two. "No. I'll just talk to him…" She walked off in Pat's direction.

"…What were those ideas again?" Jaden asked.

"Heh-heh-heh… Maybe a little date or something."

Justin's eyes flashed like hearts. "Well, I guess I'll leave if that'll happen."

Jasmine sweat-dropped. "Uh, no."

"AWW!"

PM: Yes, this was short and rather dumb. Call it a fill-in.

...Also, next chapter... Is the **_last chapter. This fic will be finished by tommorrow._**


	30. The Grand Finale The Last Duel!

**Chapter Thirty: The Grand Finale: The Last Duel…**

_One… Week… Later…_

Pat stood on the port by the Slifer Red Dorm, awaiting the ship that would take him to North Academy.

_This is it… I'm gonna leave all of my decks, all of my Dual Academy memories behind… Except for this one… One of my favorite decks, too…_

In his Duel Disk's deck slot was a silver deck box labeled with bold, golden words: **Mechanical Destroyers**.

"HEY PAT!" someone yelled. Pat turned his back to the sea and looked up at the top of a seaside cliff to see Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and everyone else that tried to stop him from going through with his plans to leave, including Mindy and Jasmine.

_Oh, great. I wonder what they want now…_ Pat groaned in his head as the large group ran down the pathway to the port. Well… Jaden and some of the other males slid down the cliff's slope.

"What is it?" Pat huffed.

Bastion approached him. "We realize, Pat, that we cannot stop you from leaving… So, we would like to give you this as a memory of Duel Academy."

Crowler stepped forward, holding a plaque in his hands. "Here you are…"

The Obelisk Blue professor handed it to him. In the center was the blue and red **DA **insignia of Duel Academy, and below it, engraved in metal painted an emerald color was…:

**Pat McClintock:**

**Second/Third Best Student of Duel Academy**

"…I…" Pat said. "…Thank you… It has been a pleasure knowing you… Well, most of you. Two specific people… Eh…"

"Wonder who he's talking about…" Jaden said to Syrus, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"He means Chazz and Crowler, Jaden." replied Tyranno.

"Oh."

"NOW WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" Crowler shrieked.

"Urgh. One, you're a disgrace to guys everywhere. Two, you're a nutcase. And three… You really expect me to believe you have a dueling PhD? You don't even have a brain!"

An anger cross popped up on Crowler's head. "…"

Before another word could be mentioned, Mindy and Jasmine rushed forward and hugged Pat.

"AAH! ATTACK OF THE DIMWITS!"

"Would you knock it off, Pat?" Jasmine asked. "We like you now! We forgive you for… Uh… You know…"

"Yeah, obviously."

Mindy spoke up next. "And for your leave, we give you a special… Present."

The two giggled as they kissed Pat's cheeks, making his face turn red.

"…Oh, boy." he groaned, seeing Alexis' face also turn red…

"STEP AWAY FROM THE PAT AND NO ONE GETS MAULED!" she yelled, causing Mindy and Jasmine to step away from Pat.

"…I really wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself, Pat." Jaden said.

"Yeah! So what if you lost eleven times?! Jaden's lost three!" Justin said.

"…Uh, four. Once against Aster, once against Zane, once against both of you, and once against Kaibaman."

"…Kaibaman?" Pat asked.

"NOTHING! NOTHING!"

"Hmph. Well, my boat should be here soon. We have an hour… So… Maybe one more duel…?" Pat asked, smiling.

The group nodded. "Okay, my opponent shall be… Uh…"

Alexis stepped forward. "It will be me, Pat. I should have the honor of being your final opponent this year."

With a grin, Pat agreed, readying his Duel Disk. Alexis did the same, and both drew five cards.

"…Get your game on, Lex!" Pat smirked, getting a thumbs-up from Jaden.

**Duel Setup: Pat McClintock vs. Alexis Rhodes**

**LP: 8000**

**DUEL!**

"Ladies first." Pat said.

Alexis drew a sixth card. "I summon Command Knight in attack mode!"

A female warrior wearing a red and black armored suit having a red cape wielding a large, thick sword appeared. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1900.**

"And here's her effect: all of my Warriors, including her, gain 400 extra points!"

(Command Knight) **ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1900.**

"Next, I activate a Continuous Spell Card! The A. Forces! For every Warrior and Spellcaster on my side of the field, all of my Warriors gain 200 points!"

(Command Knight) **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1900.**

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Pat nodded and drew a card from his deck. "Hmm… Since you have a monster and I don't, I can play this from my hand: Cyber Dragon!"

A metal dragon with chords coming from its mouth and yellow glowing eyes appeared. **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1600.**

"And I can still play another card. So, I summon Mechanicalchaser!"

A yellow-green winged machine with a spherical body and seven arms, each holding different weapons, and a sword for a tail, materialized beside Cyber Dragon. **ATK/ 1850 DEF/ 800.**

"Go, Mechanicalchaser! Attack Command Knight!"

Mechanicalchaser flew towards Command Knight, slashing it with its sword-tail.

**Alexis' LP: 7950.**

"And now, Cyber Dragon! Attack Alexis directly now!"

Cyber Dragon let out a yellow-glowing blast from its mouth, hitting Alexis hard.

**Alexis' LP: 5850.**

"Ooh, you okay, Lex…?" Pat asked, worrying for his girlfriend's safety.

"Yeah… I'm fine. My turn!" The blonde drew another card. "Hmm… I play Marauding Captain, allowing me to summon another Warrior of Level 4 or less from my hand! So, I also play a second Command Knight!"

Two warriors; a silver-armored man with two swords and a red cape, and a female black and red-armored one with a red cloak, and one thick sword; appeared. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 400. ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1900.**

"And now, because I have two Warriors and Command Knight, both gain 800 points!"

(Marauding Captain) **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 400. **(Command Knight) **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1900.**

"But why stop there? Now I activate my facedown card: Ultimate Offering!"

_Oh, great. _Pat thought.

"For every set of 500 Life Points I pay, I can summon another monster. So, I pay 500 to summon Etoile Cyber!"

**Alexis' LP: 5350.**

A female monster wearing an orange bodysuit with white ribbons enveloping her arms and feet appeared. **ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1600.**

"Now, all of my monsters gain an extra 200, plus another 800 for Etoile Cyber!"

(Command Knight) **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 1900. **(Marauding Captain) **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 800. **(Etoile Cyber) **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 1600.**

"Lex? WHAT IS WITH ALL THE 1200 ORIGINAL ATTACK POINT CARDS?! No offense, but… that gets a little annoying."

Alexis frowned. "You won't be saying that now! Command Knight, attack his Mechanicalchaser!"

Command Knight jumped towards Mechanicalchaser, slicing it in half.

**Pat's LP: 7650.**

"Marauding Captain, attack his Cyber Dragon!"

Marauding Captain sliced Cyber Dragon with his two swords.

**Pat's LP: 7550.**

"And now, Etoile Cyber! Attack him directly!"

Etoile Cyber made a dash for Pat.

"Here's her effect: since she's attacking you directly, she gets an extra 500 points during the Damage Step!"

(Etoile Cyber) **ATK/ 2700 DEF/ 1600.**

Etoile Cyber kicked Pat, making him groan and kneel on the ground.

**Pat's LP: 4850.**

"OW!" Pat cried out.

(Etoile Cyber) **ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 1600.**

"Did that hurt, Pat? Sorry."

"Nah, I'm okay. Time to turn this around! My turn!" Pat drew another card from his deck and placed it on the field. "Another Cyber Dragon!"

A second metal dragon appeared. **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1600.**

"And then, how about this…? Go, Polymerization! I fuse my Cyber Dragon with the other one in my hand, thus Fusion Summoning…"

The on-field Cyber Dragon and a third one appeared, swirling together to make a new monster…

"CYBER TWIN DRAGON!"

The monster became a silver, two-headed version of Cyber Dragon, though much larger and with one head differing from the other; the left one had green eyes and a bent shield on the tip of its head, and the other had red eyes and bent spikes on the sides of his jaws. **ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 2100.**

"Since he can attack twice… Two of your monsters are done. Cyber Twin Dragon, attack her Etoile…"

"Hold it, Pat. With Marauding Captain, you can only attack him until he's destroyed."

"Oh, yeah. Well, then, Cyber Twin Dragon! Attack Marauding Captain with Double Strident Blast!"

Cyber Twin Dragon's mouths blasted out two yellow beams, both twisting around the other. The beam hit Marauding Captain, destroying him.

**Alexis' LP: 4750.**

"With no third Warrior, your cards lose 200 points! And _now_, I'll attack your Etoile Cyber!"

(Etoile Cyber) **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1600. **(Command Knight) **ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1900.**

Cyber Twin Dragon sent another double beam at one of Alexis' monsters, namely Etoile Cyber, eliminating her.

**Alexis' LP: 3950.**

(Command Knight) **ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1900.**

"I place one card facedown, and that end my turn."

Alexis drew from her deck.

_I'm staring down one of the best Machines there are… Hmm…_

"Okay. I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards, and then I discard two."

Alexis drew three cards, and then placed two into her Graveyard.

"I switch Command Knight to defense mode, and then I place one monster facedown."

Command Knight placed her sword in front of her body.

"Good. My turn, then." Pat drew one card. "The Light-Hex Sealed Fusion… Heh-heh-heh-heh… Okay, Lex. First I play my facedown: De-Fusion! This sends Cyber Twin Dragon back to my Fusion Deck, and the two Cyber Dragons I used to make him return!"

Cyber Twin separated into two Cyber Dragons. **ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1600.**

"Now, I play my Different Dimension Capsule to remove from play Power Bond from my deck. In two turns, it gets added to my hand."

A blue and green capsule appeared, a card laid inside.

"But… Next, I play this Spell Card: Capsule Opener! I destroy a Different Dimension Capsule, and that lets me put the card I removed from play with it into my hand!"

D.D. Capsule opened, allowing Pat to retrieve Power Bond.

"And now… I activate it! Go, Power Bond!" Pat yelled, sliding his newest card into his Spell and Trap zone.

"I send to the Graveyard of my two Cyber Dragons and the Light-Hex Sealed Fusion in my hand! This lets me play, since The Light-Hex Sealed Fusion can act as a LIGHT Fusion Material Monster… CYBER END DRAGON!"

A rock monster with a pink tentacle coming from its octagonal body appeared, swirling around with Pat's two Cyber Dragons. In one flash, this created a gigantic metal dragon with three heads, one having a red jewel on its head, one having a blue jewel, and the other having a yellow jewel. In its chest was a large green jewel, and in its steel, silver wings were two blue spheres, and each of its three heads were different; the leftmost and rightmost ones were just like Cyber Twin Dragon's, and the middle was just like a regular Cyber Dragons. **ATK/ 4000 DEF/ 2800.**

"And now… Since I used Power Bond, Cyber End Dragon's attack points are doubled to 8000!"

(Cyber End Dragon) **ATK/ 8000 DEF/ 2800.**

"With the pierce ability, this duel is over, Alexis… Forgive me if this hurts you… Cyber End Dragon! Attack her Command Knight!"

In each of Cyber End Dragon's mouths formed energy balls, the same color as the jewel in each head: red, blue and yellow.

"_**SUPER… STRIDENT… BLAZE!**_"

Cyber End Dragon launched out its energy spheres in the form of three separate red, blue, and yellow beams, ripping through Command Knight's cloak and body.

"This is gonna hurt…" Alexis groaned.

**Alexis' LP: 0000.**

**This Duel's Winner: PAT McCLINTOCK!**

Alexis dropped to her knees, which is understandable since she had lost 6100 Life Points in one strike.

"Oh, boy… Sorry, Alexis… Did that hurt…? A lot…?"

Alexis replied with: "A little bit."

As the holograms disappeared and their Duel Disks reverted to Standby Mode, Pat walked over to Alexis and helped her up.

"Thanks…" Alexis lurched forwards and kissed Pat, making him turn red slightly.

"…Must… Kill… Pat…" Chazz growled.

Alexis broke the kiss and smiled, and Pat realized a boat pulling into the port…

"Oh, man… It's time for me to leave now…"

Pat slowly walked towards the port when Alexis wrapped her arms around him, affectionately hugging him one last time.

"Lex… Um, between you and me…" Pat lowered his voice to a whisper.

"…If you find someone who you like, if you know what I mean, during my absence, tell me about them and I could allow you to have a second relationship…"

"No, no, Pat! I'd never do that! How would we stay in touch anyway?"

Pat smirked. "Well... I suppose we could email each other… We both have computers, after all… And our Duel Academy PDA's have a long-distance feature."

The driver of the boat yelled: "GET OVER HERE! I'VE ONLY GOT A FEW MINUTES BEFORE I GOTTA LEAVE!"

Pat muttered a few things, and then walked over to the boat and got aboard.

"…Pat…" Alexis sighed as the boat's motor started up.

Within a few seconds, the boat began making its way to the north…

"…He's gone…" Jaden said quietly. Alexis dropped to her knees, tears falling from her eyes.

"…Hmm… Well, Alexis, maybe you'll find someone to replace him this next year…" Justin said. "Like, maybe… Me?"

Alexis stood up and delivered a slap to Justin's face. "NO!"

She departed from the port, her walks becoming slow as she got farther away from the group.

"Well… He'll be back next year, maybe." Jaden said.

Syrus nodded. "Yep. I think I might just miss him."

"Even though he tried to destroy you once?" Justin asked.

"I said 'I think I might', Justin."

The many people sweat-dropped and watched Pat's boat disappear beyond sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dark Magician Girl appeared beside Pat.

_**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, PAT?! YOU LEFT YOUR FRIENDS THERE! WHY, WHY, WHY?! **_

"…" Pat was silent.

_**ANSWER ME! WHY'D YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM THE OJAMAS AND KURIBOH AND THAT HUNKY GILFORD?!**_

"…Dark Magician Girl… Would you can it? By the way, I left all of my decks except my current one back at the Ra Dorm for Justin and Alexis to take for the year. Go bug them, would ya?! I… I just wanna be alone for this year… Okay?"

…_**I'll miss you, Pat…**_

Before leaving, Dark Magician Girl planted a soft kiss on Pat's left cheek, making both of them blush. DMG then left with a poof of smoke.

…Pat went below deck to his room, seeing a light pink pair of lips on his cheek.

…_She wears lipstick…?_

Then he noticed his own lips were slightly colored.

…_Lex…You wear lipstick too? Did __**not **__know that._

He sniffled quietly and placed his stuff on his bed, namely his Duel Disk and his deck, which was separate from his Disk and back in its silver Deck Box.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_And thus end the tale of Pat McClintock and Justin Cheek… There first year at Duel Academy is now complete, as is Pat's enrollment at said school. But… Who said that this is where their stories end? Sure, __**this **__portion of their Academy lives has closed, but now, the two separated for any amount of time, but this only makes way for two __**new **__stories from Patinator Inc. …_

**THE END**

PM: Continuing the above paragraph is this…:

_Preview: With his first year at Duel Academy finished, Justin now enters his sophomore year. Now in possession of one more Duel Spirit and a score and a half more decks, can he survive the new trials…?_

_**Be sure you do not miss: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Tales from DA**_

_Preview: After escaping from his eleven-loss streak, Pat enters his freshman year at a new school… But with only one deck, no Spirits, and many new friends and enemies, can he survive the new trials…?_

_**Be sure you do not miss: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Tales from NA**_

PM: Well, expect the two above stories to take a while. And thus, I bid you, my people… My fans… My friends… My fellow writers… Adieu for the very first time… With a new chapter of my fic-writing life finished, I can now improve upon my failures.

And one last thing: If anyone desires an OC to be put in one of my upcoming Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfics, I am open to all suggestions. Include age, hair color, eye color, attitude, relatives, rank in North Academy (I don't know much, if anything, about that Academy, so it will be either Low, Middle, or High-Rank (All speculations unless someone tells me otherwise); similar to Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk. Eh, consider it a spin on North Academy if you like.) or Duel Academy, and Deck(s).


End file.
